


Our Stupid Love

by MissAmor7



Category: WWE
Genre: Ambreigns but they're brothers, Bottom Roman, Bottom Seth, Brothers, Dean is an asshole who cares too much, F/M, He's seriously a cutie patootie in this story, M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Puppy Dean, Puppy Roman, Puppy Seth, Randy is the perfect boyfriend, Roman has a stutter, Roman is the cutest little pie, Seth is just an asshole, Stephanie is a badass mom, Teen love, Touchy siblings are the best siblings, Triple H hates his children, but it gets better, but really, honestly, not really - Freeform, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: In a small Californian town, high school kids with different sexuality preferences have adventures....Dean, Seth, and Roman are the 17-year-old triplets of Stephanie and Hunter Helmsley. While Dean and Seth argue and bicker as much as they breathe, Roman, the youngest, keeps a quiet profile as a math genius and tackle for his football team. He also keeps quiet his crush on the quarterback, Randy Orton. That is, until new student Galina Benson befriends him and encourages him to talk to Randy. What unfolds is a sweet love story as Roman finds his confidence, Seth keeps a secret, and Dean finally decides to settle down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's a story I've been dying to write. Hope you enjoy!

“Motherfucker! I know you stole it!” A pale-skinned boy with shaggy auburn hair chased his tanner brother with dark brown hair.

“I didn’t steal anything! It was mine to begin with!” The brown-haired boy argued back.

“Seth! I’m gonna kill you!” Dean Helmsley grabbed his younger brother and pinned him to the wall. “Now _where is it_!” He hissed.

Seth Helmsley struggled against him. “Fuck off! I don’t have it!” But Dean pressed forward, causing the younger boy to gasp for breath.

“Ahh!! Okay, okay! I gave it to Roman!” He admitted.

“He better fucking know where it is.” Dean warned.

“He does! He has it! Aaggh! Mom!”

“Dean! Stop torturing your brother.” Came a loud feminine voice. Dean hesitantly released Seth to head downstairs.

“Watch your _back_ , Ambrose!” Seth yelled, holding his neck. Dean flipped him the bird.

 

Roman Helmsley was seated at the kitchen island, hunched over his math homework. His black hair was in a loose ponytail, falling down his back. He looked up when he felt someone next to him. “What, Dean?”

His older brother sighed. “Seth says you have my lucky cap. I need it for practice.”

Roman blinked. “I-I don’t have it. I gave it back to Seth last night.” Dean fumed.

“Seth! Your ass better run!” Before he could go upstairs, his father met him and guided him back to the kitchen.

“Dean, it’s too early for that. Seth! Come down for breakfast.” Hunter Helmsley walked Dean all the way to a seat. He then went around the island to greet his wife.

“Morning, honey.”

“Morning.” Stephanie kissed him sweetly. “I need you to pick up the boys today. I have to take their car to get fixed.” She told her husband.

“Will do. Dean, Roman. How long is practice gonna be?”

“Till five.” The boys answered.

“Alright. Just don’t forget Seth.”

“Dad,” Dean suggested, “If we do leave Seth, he’s bound to find another family that will love him unconditionally.”

“ _We_ love him unconditionally.” Stephanie shook her head.

“Well, that makes three of you.” Dean huffed.

“Honestly, Dean. You and Seth are too old to be arguing like this. You’re all gonna be seniors next year.”

“Mom, I can’t help it if the weasel is a weasel…and speaking of…Seth! You get my hat RIGHT NOW!” Dean screamed.

“Dean. It’s just a hat.” Hunter pulled out the orange juice. “No, it isn’t! It’s my _lucky_ hat! If I don’t have it at practice, I can’t play the game. That’s how it works, dad.” Dean fussed as Stephanie ruffled his hair.

“Dean. I’m sure your hat will come up. Until then, _eat_.” She shoved his head gently. Dean obliged, stuffing his mouth with oatmeal. Stephanie tried to place Roman’s bowl in front of him.

“Roman…”

“S-sorry.” Roman blushed and moved his homework. Stephanie touched his chin. “Are you doing alright?” She asked, looking in his eyes. Roman nodded.

“M’ fine.” He gave small smile. Stephanie rubbed his shoulder and went to the stairs. “Seth! Come down, honey!”

Roman focused on his oatmeal. He knew why his mother worried so much. Roman wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. He’d much rather stay home and play video games or do homework. And he didn’t have many friends, except his brothers, their cousins, and his teammates on the football team. But Roman didn’t mind it at all. The less he had to talk the better. His stupid stuttering was annoying, anyway. Roman would stutter at any random time; it didn’t matter if he was nervous or upset, he would just stutter. The only time he wouldn’t was when he was with his brothers or on the field. And even if he still did, they would ignore it and keep the conversation going. Especially Dean. Dean was Roman’s oldest brother, and his best friend. He loved talking to him, even when he didn’t want to. Dean would listen to him mostly, but sometimes he’d talk and give Roman advice he didn’t know he needed. And he was always ready to back Roman up without a second thought. One time, Dean was sent home and suspended for fighting one of Roman’s bullies along with Seth. Roman felt guilty as hell, but Dean was able to make up his time by studying with his brother instead of practice. That year in middle school, Dean was a totally different person. He didn’t fight with Seth or their parents, he had good behavior in class, and he managed to snag a spot on the baseball team. Of course, that all went to shit when they got to high school. But it was a peaceful two years if anything. Roman smiled at the memory. He would do anything for Dean.

The boy in question was currently talking with his mouth full. He mumbled something. “Finish eating, Dean.” Stephanie sighed.

Dean swallowed. “I just remembered. I gotta stay till 5:30. Coach wants me to meet a scout.”

“That’s fine. We’ll grab some food and come back for you.” Hunter sipped his coffee. Just then, Seth came down with his hair freshly washed. He had a powder blue cap in his hand.

“Thief!” Dean pointed.

“Calm down, I didn’t know I had it…aaaagghh!” Seth ran away from a charging Dean. He stopped when he was behind Stephanie.

“Mom’s not gonna be at school, today, pretty boy!” Dean snapped.

“Here!” Seth chucked the hat at him. “You touch my shit again and-” “Dean. Watch your math.” Hunter glared at him.

Dean huffed. “You touch my _stuff_ again, I’ll rip you in half, you twig. You hear me!” Seth stayed behind Stephanie, but flipped Dean off anyway.

“Seth, go eat your breakfast.”

“Mom, he’s gonna-” “He’s not going to do anything. Dean, Roman, switch seats. You two are incredible.” Stephanie waved her hand. Roman obediently moved to Dean’s seat. Seth sat beside him.

“Stupid hat, anyway.” He grumbled. Dean snatched his bowl. “Say it to my face, Rollins.”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Both of you, shut up.” Hunter roared. The boys went quiet. “Now. You have five minutes until it’s time to go. If I hear anything out of the two of you, I’ll ground you for a month. Understand?” Dean and Seth nodded.

“Now that _that’s_ over…” Stephanie put her hand on her hip. “When I get the car fixed, I need someone to go to the store for groceries this weekend…any volunteers?” The boys didn’t speak.

Dean shrugged, Seth shook his head, and Roman continued to eat. Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Whoever volunteers gets the car for the night.”

Suddenly, Dean and Seth perked up. “I’ll do it!” Hunter took another swig of coffee. "That was easy." He grumbled.

“Well, both of you aren’t going. I can only choose one.” Stephanie said playfully.

“Mom, let me do it. I haven’t had the car all week!” Seth whined.

“Bull. Mom, Seth got the car on Sunday, remember? He was going to a game. I haven’t had the car since Tuesday.” Dean objected.

“But _he’s_ the whole reason you’re getting the car fixed today, mom!” Seth protested. Stephanie closed her eyes.

Hunter chuckled. “Tough decision. But since you two are busy arguing,” He glanced at his youngest son, “Roman, would you mind taking the car this weekend?”

Roman nodded. “Sure.”

“Aww, Dad, c’mon! That’s not fair!” Dean groaned.

“Why should Roman get the car?” Seth added.

“Because he’s not giving your mother and I a headache like the two of you.” Hunter said sternly. Dean pouted.

Seth folded his arms. “Roman gets everything.” He complained.

“Because he doesn’t raise hell like you and your brother. I just said that.” Hunter pointed. “Get your bags for school.”

Seth and Dean both bumped each other on the way upstairs. Roman, who already had his bag, kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Bye, ma.”

“Be good, Roman.” Stephanie called after him.

It was another ten minutes before Hunter honked the horn for Dean and Seth. The brothers tumbled out, still shoving one another.

“Let’s go!” Hunter called out the window. "Honestly, how the hell did we get triplets?" He mumbled to himself. Roman was doing more homework, his backpack squished between his feet.

“Roman, c’mon. You know I like the front seat!” Seth knocked on the door.

“Y-you should’ve g-gotten here earlier.” Roman defended, his eyes not leaving his paper.

“Seth, get in the damn car.” Hunter growled. Seth grudgingly slid in next to Dean, and Hunter turned the ignition.

“You both are working my nerve.” Hunter backed out of the driveway. Stephanie opened the front door and waved at them.

“Dad, mom’s at the door.”

“What? What!” Hunter called out.

“Pick up dinner!” She yelled back. Hunter gave a thumb’s up as the car retreated. “What do we want for dinner?” He asked his boys.

“Fried chicken.” Said Dean.

“Pizza.” Said Seth.

“Takeout.” Said Roman.

Hunter blew out a breath. “Alright…we’ll buffet it.”

 

When Hunter dropped the boys off at school, he shook their hands goodbye and sped off for work. The brothers dapped fists.

“Have a good class, fuckers.” Dean smiled. “You too.” “You too.” Roman and Seth turned to go to class.

“Did you do the paragraph for English?” Seth asked his brother. Roman nodded. “It was due Tuesday.” “WHAT?!?”

 

Roman opened his locker. It was the end of 4th period, time for lunch. Roman placed his books inside. He was trying to remember what his mom packed for lunch when he heard a voice like honey call to him. “Hey, Roman.”

Roman turned and looked up into a pair of lively blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a soft smile. He stuttered out, “H-Hey, Randy.”

Randy Orton smiled. The star quarterback of the school’s football team. He was tall, and broad, and smart, and beautiful, and talented, and-

“Roman?”

“Huh!” Roman blinked up at him.

“I was asking if you were gonna join us for lunch today?” Randy chuckled.

“O-oh…uh…” Roman flushed. “I-I, uh…I have t-to tutor Seth f-for lunch…” He said slowly.

Randy pouted. “You really want to?”

“I…h-he’s my brother.” Roman shrugged.

“I guess. Did you remember what coach told you yesterday?”

“No.” Yes. But Roman just wanted to hear Randy tell him.

Randy smiled again. “He said to keep your stance steady until the call. When you’re confident you have a chance, rush for the tackle. Don’t hesitate. You hesitate a lot.”

“Uh, huh.” Roman nodded, smiling goofily. Randy looked at him. “Did you…have you been smoking?” He asked, his voice low.

“Oh…n-no, no, I-I just, uh…” _I’m in love with you_. “I, w-went to bed late…didn’t get enough sleep. And I was rushing to do homework.” Roman pushed his hair back.

“Ah. Well, I’ll see you at lunch, then.” Randy hit him on the arm and left.

Roman watched him a little too long before turning back to his locker. He took several deep breaths. He’d been crushing on Randy since freshman year. Ever since he competed against him for the quarterback position. Roman had only tried out because his father had wanted him to. But being a tackle was everything to Roman. He loved not really being responsible for the ball or the game…just grabbing the quarterback. And with Randy as the quarterback, Roman had _very_ good motivation to try and grab him. It seemed to work out fine. Roman sighed to himself. Randy might’ve know that Roman had a crush on him, but he never addressed it. The only time he did was at the dance last year, when he told Roman that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. But Roman had hope that maybe Randy had changed. It was their junior year after all. A lot of big decisions were coming. Maybe he could be one for Randy.

“Ro!” Roman jumped when he felt Dean’s hands slap him. “C’mon…I want some pizza.”

“I-I, I w-was gonna help Seth with his homework-”

“Forget Seth, he’ll be fine. It’s that new pizza place down the street.”

“I-I really think I s-should help him, Dean.” Roman protested.

Dean huffed. “Fine…I’ll stay here and eat this garbage you call food.” He put an arm around Roman’s neck as they walked towards the cafeteria.

“You talk to Randy?”

Roman blushed. “Y-yeah…just now.”

“Mhmm.” Dean wasn’t the biggest fan of Randy Orton, but he figured if Roman liked him, then he’d try to be civil.

“You should invite him to dinner or something…so we can get a feel for him.”

“H-He’s, it’s not…I’m not…we haven’t-” Roman’s words tumbled over each other as he became flustered.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay…so you two aren’t on the same page, yet.” Dean comforted. They maneuvered through the crowd of busy students.

“Maybe you’ll tell him how you feel later, eh?” Roman nodded. He wanted to tell Randy how he felt. He just didn’t know how.

 

**One Week Later**

Roman was in his room doing homework when Stephanie called him down.

“Roman! Come here for a minute!” The teenager put his book down and headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he was greeted by his mother, a young girl about his age, and what looked like her parents. Stephanie went to him.

“Roman, honey. You remember Mr. Gatland and Jean Becker?”

“How you doin’, Roman? Wow, you look more like Hunter every day.” Gatland shook his hand.

“Nice to see you again, sir.” 

“And this is their daughter, Galina.” Stephanie introduced. The young girl, with light skin and curly brown hair, smiled. “Hello.”

Roman nodded. “Hello.”

“Roman, the Beckers moved, and Galina’s going to be transferring to your school.” Stephanie informed. “I thought it would be nice if you’d be her ‘familiar face’? Show her around a little bit, help her with classes.”

“Y-yeah…sure.” Roman rubbed his arm. “Do you have your schedule yet?”

“Yeah, uh…” Galina thought a moment, “I have Chemistry, then English…then History…and I think Calculus.”

“Cool.” Roman responded.

“Roman, how about dinner? Go get dressed, we’ll wait for you.” Gatland suggested. Stephanie clapped her hands together.

“Oh, good idea. Go on, Roman. Something nice.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Roman turned to go back upstairs. He already knew what Stephanie was doing. He just couldn’t wait to see how it would play out.

 

Roman and Galina went on a total of three dates. They went bowling, saw a movie, and ate on the docks. Galina was too sweet and patient. She was very intelligent, and enjoyed math like Roman. They could talk about all sorts of things. Roman found he could talk to Galina as easily as Dean. He didn’t stutter, he didn’t hesitate, and he wasn’t a nervous wreck. Once, Galina tried to flirt by touching his arm. Roman ignored it, but figured he needed to be honest with her before things got too complicated. It was at the end of their fourth date he decided to tell her. They had just pulled up to Galina’s home, and were headed for the door.

“I liked that musician. His sound was very energetic and lively.” Galina said.

“Yeah…but I enjoyed his slow pieces a lot…made me feel at home.”

“Yeah, they did.” They stopped at the door. Galina smiled at Roman. “Uhm…well, goodnight, I guess.”

Roman took a deep breath. “Galina? I need to tell you something.”

“Yes?” Galina looked at him.

“I’m…I’m gay.” Roman said finally.

Galina stared at him a little while longer before nodding. “Oh…well…I feel a little embarrassed…” She blushed.

“I don’t want you to be. That’s why I wanted to tell you. My mom, she- she just wants me to have a friend I think…she thinks I’m lonely.”

“Oh, that’s sweet…but, I could still be your friend, Roman.”

“I just... didn’t want it to be weird.”

“No, I, I figured it had to be something. I know I’m boring, but, I couldn’t be _that_ boring.” Galina joked, laughing with him.

“You’re definitely not. But I like hanging out with you. I really do.” Roman said honestly. Galina kissed his cheek.

“I like spending time with you, too, Roman.” She opened her door. “Drive safe.”

“Thanks. Night.” “Night.” Roman waited for her to go inside. Then, he turned and headed for his car.

 

 

“I think I’m gonna become a vegan.” Seth announced to no one in particular. The family was having dinner on a Friday night.

Dean made a face. “For how long?”

“The rest of my life. Duh, idiot.” Seth sneered.

“Y-You won’t last a day.” Roman spoke up.

Seth shoved him. “I _can_. Unlike you who can scarf down a whole cow.”

“Seth…have you looked into veganism? You know you wouldn’t be eating _anything_ that’s produced by animals as well.” Stephanie informed.

“I know. But I think I need to do something with my life.”

“You can keep doing your schoolwork and get into college.” Hunter said as he sipped his beer. Seth sat back, defeated and grumpy. Roman and Dean shared a look before chuckling to themselves.

“Well, Seth, as long as you stick to it, then there’s nothing wrong with trying something new.” Stephanie smiled, touching her son’s hand.

“Thanks, mom. I’m glad _you’re_ supporting me at least.”

“I never said I didn’t support you. I just don’t want you to lose focus of what’s important.” Hunter defended.

“Hmm.” Seth rolled his eyes.

“Yeah…and if you want to go around eating bread and drinking water, then I’m one hundred percent behind you, bro.” Dean ruffled is hair. Seth slapped it away. “Knock it off! I have a date tonight.” He hurriedly fixed his curls.

“With who?”

“Just…some guy…”

“Some guy? He must be important for you to actually worry about your hair.” Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“It must be an older guy. You’re always so precise and seeking approval.” Hunter and Stephanie chuckled.

“It’s just a guy!” Seth insisted, his face turning pink. Roman watched him.

“So…i-it _is_ an older guy?” He asked carefully. Seth looked at him. “It’s. A. _Guy_.” He growled.

Roman didn’t back down. “But h-how old is he, Seth?”

“None of your business!” Suddenly, Seth stood. “I’m leaving. I’m meeting him at the docks.”

“Seth.” Hunter said. “Finish your dinner.”

“Dad…please? I want to be on time.”

Hunter sighed. “Fine. Get out of here. But don’t miss curfew…it’s a school night.”

“Yes sir.”

“And take a jacket!” Stephanie called after him.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Roman watched his older brother leave. He got up then. “Mom, Dad, can I be excused? I want to get a head start on my homework.”

“Take your food and don’t make a mess.” “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” Roman kissed his mother’s cheek and grabbed his plate. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Romie!” Dean sang. Hunter and Stephanie turned to their son.

“Dean…we had a parent-teacher conference with Mr. Flair today…” Hunter said slowly.

Dean swallowed his food. “Uh, yeah? He had all good things to say about me, right?” His parents looked at him silently.

Stephanie folded her arms. “Young man…”

 

In his room, Roman googled the teachers of his school. He had gotten a hunch when Seth started to blush about his date. So naturally, Roman went into Seth’s room, stalking. He unlocked his brother’s door skillfully and snooped. All he found were graded papers with different teacher’s handwriting. Taking his chances, Roman grabbed the whole backpack and went back to his room. Now, on the computer, he used a process of elimination based on Seth’s types…until he found ten candidates. Roman then matched up the number of teachers to the papers in Seth’s bag. Seth never kept the graded papers of teachers he didn’t like- good grade or not. So Roman took his time going through each paper until he found a common ground. “Oh, shit.” He gasped. Just like that, he knew who had his brother’s heart. And it wasn’t a student.

 

Roman and Galina were at his locker. Galina idly played with her hair. “I don’t think Mr. Jacobs likes me.” She said softly.

Roman chuckled. “Why, because of his stare?”

“Yeah! Why does he do it?”

“That’s just how he is, Galina. It’s a genetic thing. As long as you’re doing the work, you’ll be fine.” Roman handed her his Chemistry book.

“Keep it as long as you like.” Galina shook her head. “Ro, I can’t.”

“It’s okay, really. Dean doesn’t use his, so I’ll just borrow that.” Just then, Randy walked up to them.

“Hey, Roman. You able to stay longer for practice?” He asked smiling.

Roman blinked at him, a red blush at his cheeks. “Uh, y-yeah, s-sure, I- I can stay.”

“Awesome.” Randy’s smile grew as he looked at Galina. “Hey, I’m Randy.” Galina shook his hand. “Galina. Nice to meet you.”

Roman cleared his throat. “Sh- she’s new here.”

“Oh, cool. Where are you from?” Randy inquired.

“Port Orange.”

“Nice. Well, I’ll see you at practice, Rome. Bye Galina.”

“O-okay.”

“Bye.” Galina gave a small wave. When Randy left them, she turned to her friend. “I didn’t know you had a stutter.”

Roman shrugged again. “In certain situations.” He mumbled.

“Mhmm.” Galina stared at him. Roman eyed her. “What?”

“You like him, don’t you?” Galina giggled.

A full-out blush covered Roman’s face. “N-no! I-I, uh, n-no…H-He’s j-just, a, a friend…um..” He fought through his words, his face getting even redder.

Galina touched his arm. “Hey, hey! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to back you into a corner. I just thought it was cute. I’m sorry.” She hugged him.

Roman focused on steadying his breathing, wrapping his arms around her tight. “H-He’s…aa friend, but, I- I do…like him.” Galina rubbed his back.

“Yeah, okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to pry. Uh…does he know?”

Roman shook his head. “No. W-well, probably. Maybe. B-But, he doesn’t say anything. I…I don’t…I don’t thin-”

“It’s okay, Roman. Have you gone out with him at all?”

“N-no.” Roman looked at her as if she were crazy. “What?”

Galina had a sudden glimmer in her eye. “Well, we can fix that…” Suddenly, she turned around.

“Hey Randy!” Randy was still at his locker. He lifted his head to look at them. Roman grabbed Galina.

“What are you doing?!”

“Just gonna get something started…” Galina smiled.

“I don’t _want_ something started!” Roman panicked, but Randy was already there. Galina smiled at him. “Hi, Randy. Again.”

“Hey…” Randy said slowly.

Galina bit her lip. “Are you gay?”

Roman sputtered. If a hole opened up in the floor, he would’ve gone it without hesitation. He flushed when Randy glanced at him. The quarterback blushed himself. “Ah…I’m bi.” He said slowly. Roman looked at him; he felt a small pang of hope in his heart.

Galina nodded in fake interest. “Interesting. I was just wondering, and Roman didn’t know.”

“Oh.” Randy looked at Roman again. “Well, Roman only knows so much,” He smiled, “It’d be nice if he knew more.” Roman blushed deeper.

“I only know as much as you tell me.” He said boldly.

Randy chuckled. “I guess that’s my fault. But it just means I’ll have to talk to you more.” He said in a deep voice. Roman felt his skin prickle. The bell rang then, signaling the start of class.

Galina nudged Roman. “C’mon, Ro. They’ll be plenty of _talking_ after class. C’mon.” she pulled Roman by the hand towards their classroom.

“See you later, Reigns.” Randy called after him. Roman waved back, despite his face looking like a tomato.

 

Roman and Galina were in his living room studying. Stephanie was making snacks for them in the kitchen.

“Okay, how did you do number 3?” Roman asked his friend.

“I used the fifth method.” Galina showed him their book. “It’s a reverse order.”

“Oh.” Roman looked at the problem again. “That makes sense.” He agreed. Stephanie smiled from across the room.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Stephanie disappeared to answer it. Galina kicked Roman’s foot.

“Did you do any _talking_ today?” She wiggled her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

Roman huffed. “Just plays.”

“Really, Roman?” Galina sighed.

“Mhmm. It's only been a day, Galina.” Roman nodded. Stephanie came to the living room.

“Roman, Randy’s here to see you.”

Roman stared at her. “W-what?”

Randy came in. “Hey, Roman. Hey, Galina.” He grinned.

Roman’s body stiffened and his heart raced.

“Hey, Randy. What brings you?” Galina punched Roman on the arm.

“I uh, well, I wanted to invite you both to my birthday party this weekend.” Randy handed them two invitations in red envelopes. “I hope you can make it.”

Roman stared at the envelope. Randy was inviting him to his yearly party. He never got a formal invitation before. He would just go with Dean and Seth to crash. But this was different on so many levels.

“Roman.” Stephanie scolded. Galina shoved him.

“Oh! Uh…t-thanks, Randy.” He stuttered.

“We’ll be there.” Galina said eagerly.

Randy smiled. “Great. Just let me know if you have any questions.”

“Y-yeah, sure. See you at p-practice.” Roman said softly.

“See you. Bye, Galina.”

“Bye, Randy.” Stephanie saw Randy out. When he was gone, Galina shook Roman.

“Ro! You got an invitation!” She squealed.

Roman grinned. “Yeah…I did.”

“When’s the party?” Stephanie returned.

“This Saturday…can I go?” Roman opened the invitation. “You know when your curfew is. Have your father take you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Yay!” Galina jumped in her seat. “We’re going to a partaaay!”

“Who’s going to a partaay?” Dean came downstairs.

“Galina and Roman got an invite from Randy.” Stephanie set the plate of snacks on the coffee table. Dean wedged himself between his brother and friend.

“Are you serious? Fuck yeah.” Dean snatched the red invitation out of Roman’s hands. He read aloud, “You are invited to Randy’s birthday bash,” He snorted, “Corny motherfucker.... The bash will be at Randy’s house, on Saturday, October 21. 521 Loveland, Dr. Starts at 10pm.”

Galina read her own invite. “Loveland Dr. is where I live. Ro, I could just borrow my dad’s car and pick you up.”

“Ok.” Roman snatched his invitation back. “Thank you.”

“So Ro’s gotta date? With Randy Orton no less.” Dean smiled proudly at his brother.

“It’s _not_ a date. He just invited me to his party for the first time.” Roman defended.

“But…. he _did_ come to your house to personally invite _you_.” Galina pointed out.

Dean laughed. “It’s true. Ro, Orton’s making the move on you.” He tugged his brother’s ponytail.

Roman’s face heated. “N-no…h-he just invited me. It doesn’t h-have to mean anything.”

Dean gently slapped his face. “Stop stuttering. It means _something_. I’ll help you get ready, alright?”

“It’s not tonight, Dean.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“I meant when the time comes, smartass.” Dean hit him. “You’ll be the fuckin’ beauty to his beast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading <3 WARNING: Smut for daaaaayyyyyssss, cliches for daaaaayyyyysss

Seth rolled over in the large bed, the sheets tangling around his waist. The sun was peeking through the blinds, causing a pattern on the bed. Seth sat up when he heard his lover leave the bathroom. Dave was dressed, and buttoning his shirt. He glanced at Seth. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Seth smiled, “Where are you going?”

“PTA... With your parents.” Dave said slowly.

Seth stared at him. “W-what?” He clutched the sheets. “For what?”

“I think it’s something about your brother. The one who barely comes to class.”

“Dean? Oh.” Seth felt a heavy set of relief.

Dave noticed him and chuckled. “Don’t worry about anything. No one knows about us, I promise.” He kissed Seth’s forehead.

“I…I’m not _totally_ worried.” The younger man defended. Dave smiled. “Of course. My strong boy.” He patted Seth’s cheek, his thumb stroking flushed skin.

Seth smiled. “I guess I’m going home.”

“No. You can stay here; I’ll only be gone an hour.” Dave kissed him slowly. Seth moaned, reaching down for the teacher’s pants. Dave grinned and moved his hands.

“More of that later...here’s my card, order some food if you want, go shopping, whatever. I’ll be quick.”

“Okay.” Seth gave him one final kiss before he left. "Just don't sign up for porn." "Get out!" Seth laughed, throwing a pillow at his man. Dave chuckled again and left the room.

Seth fell back on the bed. He didn’t want food or clothes. He wanted his man. But if this sacrifice was to bring more to their relationship, then so be it. Suddenly, Seth’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID. “Hey, Dean.”

“Seth, where are you? Roman’s got a date!”

“Ro’s got a date? With who?”

“Well…not a date. But he got invited to Randy’s birthday party.”

“Oh, shit.” Seth chuckled. “Well, why are you calling me?”

“Galina and I were gonna take him shopping. And you have a 'keen eye' for nice-looking shit.”

“Oh…I can go…in fact, I’ll pay.” Seth grabbed the platinum card as he pulled on his pants.

“Sweet! Hey RO! Seth’s paying for your date!”

“It’s _not_ a date!” Seth heard his younger brother say. He smiled. “I’m downtown. Can you pick me up by the courthouse?”

“Sure thing, bro. GALINA! We gotta get Seth from the courthouse downtown!”

“He got arrested?!” Galina’s cute voice shrieked.

“Was it for flirting with that girl at the coffee shop?” Roman asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. “I’m just _walking_ down there. I’m not in trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Fine.”   

 

When they picked Seth up, Galina was messing with Roman’s hair, trying to figure out what he’d do to it. Dean was talking about what colors would match Roman’s eyes, and Roman was just rereading the invitation like a goofy teenager…which he was. Seth pointed out a nice suit store close to downtown. They shuffled into the small store where an old man greeted them. Dean demanded the best suit, but Seth distracted him by finding a color palate. He made Galina find a decent pair of shoes. He then asked the old man to measure Roman up for a casual party. The man guided them to a small room where he asked Roman to remove his shirt. Blushing, Roman obliged. Seth watched as he was measured carefully. He gave Roman two thumbs up, and Roman smiled.

 

Galina parked her car back home, a couple of blocks from Randy’s house. She, Roman, and Dean piled out of the car. Roman nervously fixed his cuffs for the thousandth time. He had decided on a simple red collared shirt and custom jeans. His shoes were white with red streaks, brand new from Seth. Roman didn’t really want it, but his brother insisted. In fact, Seth ended up buying two new suits for Roman and Dean, a dress for Galina, and lunch after shopping. Roman wondered where he managed to get all of that money, but decided against confronting Seth. His brother was suddenly around more and hung out when he wasn't on his dates. And Roman didn’t want to lose something before he had it.

“Roman, c’mon…I wanna get a beer.” Dean dragged him and Galina down the sidewalk.

Roman tried to calm his nerves. What if he didn’t have fun? What if Randy was occupied with someone else? If anything, he could be with Dean, but his brother had a knack of ‘getting lost’ at parties. Usually, Roman would find him in a bedroom with someone and take his drunk ass home. They made their way down towards the house. Even Galina had some friends now. She waved to them from the walkway.

“Where’s Randy?” Roman found himself asking.

“Right here.” Randy snuck up behind them.

“Randy! What’s up, man?” Dean greeted him.

“Beer’s in the fridge, Dean.” Randy said automatically.

Dean smiled. “Smart man. I owe you one, Orton!” And just like that, Dean was gone, lost in the crowd.

Randy turned to Roman. “You look nice.”

“T-thanks…so do you.” And he did. Randy was wearing a dark plum button down and black slacks with brown loafers. He cleaned up nice for a birthday. Randy hugged Galina.

“Hey, G. You don’t look to bad, either.”

“Oh, this old thing? It’s nothing.” Galina flipped her hair dramatically, making Roman roll his eyes. The blue and white dress she was wearing was the new dress Seth had bought her yesterday. Randy smiled at her.

“Still exquisite. I’m really glad you two could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Roman said carefully.

“I’m glad. Would you like a tour? The party’s still young.”

“Sure!” Galina grabbed Roman’s arm. “Yeah…that sounds great.”

“Let’s go.” Randy boldly grabbed Roman’s hand and led them into the house. Roman flushed, avoiding Galina’s obvious gaze. Randy’s home looked the same from when they had celebrations for winning games. It was a modern and sleek design, with lightweight furniture and pale-pink undertones. The kitchen was to their left, and the living room up north. Stairs for the second floor were behind the kitchen. And the entire house was crowded. People from school, from the college downtown, even strangers, were living it up at Randy’s party. Randy grabbed a drink for Roman- who declined, and Galina- who gladly took.

“This is a nice house, Randy.” She complimented.

“Thanks. I try to keep it clean when the folks are away. But it always ends up in a mess.” He joked. Roman idly looked around while they conversed. He saw a couple of guys from his football team challenging each other to drinks. He saw some quiet kids in the corner…being quiet together. When Roman turned around, Galina was leaving to see some of her friends. They hugged each other happily and began to talk as well. Randy took Roman’s hand again.

“Let’s go outside.” He said in his ear. Roman nodded, and followed Randy to the back porch. They walked down a couple of feet before coming to a small bridge crossing a stream. It looked beautiful under the moonlight. The water was clear, showing smooth rocks and reflecting the silver white light.

“Wow…I didn’t know you had this back here.” Roman said in awe.

“Heh, yeah. But we got it installed a few months ago. So it’s still pretty new.” Randy gushed.

Roman nodded. “It’s really nice.”

They stood, leaning on the bridge and enjoying the view. Randy moved closer until his arm lightly brushed Roman’s. Roman flushed. After a few minutes, Randy turned to him.

“Roman…uh…listen. I’ve, uh…I was, I was wondering, if…if ah, you’d, like to go out with me sometime.” He asked, not really making eye contact.

Roman looked at him. Randy…just asked him out? Roman had rehearsed this moment since he was fifteen. He _did_ have hope that Randy might be into him, but he just wasn’t expecting the moment to be so perfect. He couldn’t believe it. What would he say? Well, he _knew_ what he would say, of course. But how would he say it?

“Roman?”

“Huh!” Roman blinked. “Oh! Uh, yes. Yes, I’d…I’d like to go out with you. S-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” Randy smiled big.

Roman stared at him. “It’s just…I’ve kinda, had a crush on you for a while…so I’m- I was just nervous.” He explained slowly.

Randy bit his lip. “I figured.”

“What? How?” Roman asked.

“When Galina asked me if I were gay or not.” Randy said bluntly.

Roman huffed. “Of course.”

“But…” Randy grabbed his hand, “I still remember our dance. So that had something to do with it too.” He said softly. Roman stared at him; his hand felt like it was on fire.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Randy’s eyes twinkled. “I guess I’m giving you a call of the heart this time.”

Roman blushed. “I…uhmm…”

“Let’s make this easier. I’m tired of talking.” Randy leaned forward, pressing his lips to Roman’s. Roman’s whole body vibrated with a furious heat. Randy danced his lips over Roman’s, his hands cupping his face. Roman cautiously touched his hands to Randy’s waist. He opened his mouth gently. The warmth of Randy’s tongue travelled all the way to his toes. Randy happily deepened the kiss. He took control of the other man’s mouth, folding his tongue and tasting everything. Roman moaned. He let himself be handled- literally- by his crush. Randy’s hands moved up and down against his sides. He tasted like beer and pizza. A nice combination that made Roman’s knees go week. He just couldn’t’ believe he was kissing his crush. And in such a romantic spot, on such a special day. Suddenly, Randy’s hand lowered to grab at his ass. Roman gasped. _Oh, shit_. He wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck and met him with a feverish kiss. Randy pulled him closer by the waist. Roman shoved his tongue all the way, tasting as much as he could. He pulled away a bit to bite Randy’s lip, making Randy groan. The teenagers made out slowly under the stars. Randy cupped the back of Roman’s head to probe deeper. Roman smiled. He loved the way Randy kissed. He lowered his hands to Randy’s chest and let his mouth go lax. The night was eerie silent except for the sound of hot breaths and smacking lips. After a few more seconds of kissing, Roman gently pulled away. Randy stared at him. He was breathless, with a face as red as Roman’s shirt.

Roman licked his lips. “W-wow…” He breathed.

“Yeah…” Randy hugged him to his body, “Wow.”

Roman snuggled into his chest. “I should’ve said something earlier.”

“No, it’s perfect.” Randy kissed his head.

“This was all perfect.” He waited for Roman to reach and kiss him. “You’re right.”

The quarterback began to kiss his neck. “You wanna go somewhere private? Like, my room or something?” His breath was hot when it touched Roman’s skin.

Roman’s stomach flipped. “S-sure.” He managed.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Randy smiled.

“I want to.” The response from Roman was quick. He cradled Randy’s head. “I want to.” 

“Alright. C’mon.” Another kiss, and Randy grabbed Roman’s hand to go back to the house.

“Oh, I have to check on Galina, first.” “No problem.” They made their way back into the house. When Roman found Galina, she was with some of her friends from English. She told him she was fine, although her breath was a warning of the opposite. Roman made her promise to call him if she felt sick. Then, he went with Randy upstairs to his room. The stairs were coated in white carpet, and led to a long hallway. Randy’s room was the furthest to the right at the end. He opened the door for them both and turned on the light.

“Sorry I didn’t clean it…I really don’t let anyone in my room.”

“It’s fine.” Roman said honestly. Randy’s room was decorated in dark brown and red. His bed was sort of rumpled, with a couple of pillows hanging off the edge. He had a daybed that was covered in papers and a football. Next to the door, was a tall dresser with various figurines and photos. He had a mirror standing next to his bed, close to the nightstand. Randy pulled Roman to him to sit on the bed. He kissed him again.

“I’m really glad you came.” He husked, his tongue reaching out to line Roman’s lips.

Roman shuddered. “I-I’m glad I came too.” He closed his eyes at Randy’s mouth. Randy slipped his tongue inside and twirled the other’s. Roman found himself moaning to the point of embarrassment. He leaned forward until his hands were resting on Randy’s thighs. Randy wrapped his arms around him, opening his legs in the process. The coupled leaned back in the bed. Roman slowly pushed his tongue forward to kiss Randy with all the love he had. Love…that made his stomach do things. Things that felt good. And even better when Randy grabbed his ass once more. He pressed his hips into Roman’s own.

“Ah…” Roman gasped at the hard-on he felt. Randy smiled lazily at him. “You’re excited…” He whispered, caressing the soft muscle under Roman’s jeans. Roman arched his back.

“I’m…uh- yeah…” His face heated and he avoided Randy’s fiery gaze. Randy cradled his face. “Don’t hide from me. You can be yourself, okay?”

Roman nodded. “O-okay…” He was rewarded with another kiss. This time, Randy rolled them over so he was on top. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Roman broke off the kiss to watch him. Impatiently, he helped Randy undress. When his hands touched soft skin, Randy flinched.

“S-sorry.”

“S’ okay…” Randy chuckled, “Feels good.” He ran a hot mouth over Roman’s. Roman felt his velvety skin and tight muscles. The muscles he’d been wanting to feel for two whole years. Randy felt so good on top of him. The way he moved his body against his, his mouth leaving a hot wet trail on his neck and chest. Roman was in heaven. He kissed Randy back with as much passion as he could. Randy moaned. He instinctively grinded his hips down. Roman gasped. Randy looked at him, a cocky glint in his eyes. “Like that?” He licked his lips while he asked. Roman nodded eagerly. “Y-yeah…I- uh-yeah…” He immediately brought the other’s lips to his again. Their tongues danced and fought and moved in such a way that had Roman clutching the sheets. Randy bit a mark into his neck; his hands grabbed and fondled his ass. Roman gladly rose his hips to meet Randy’s, creating more sparks of passion. Randy groaned into his mouth. Roman pulled away.

“Uh...Randy…”

“Yes…?” Randy kissed him again.

“C-could, uh…could we wait, a little bit? A-at least until our date.” Roman laughed breathlessly.

Randy blushed and nodded. “Sure, sure.” He sat up and helped Roman. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“N-no, y-you didn’t…I just…I want it to be special, you know?”

“Yeah. I get it.” Randy touched his hand. “I get it.” Roman blushed. Then he remembered.

“Oh! I have your birthday present for you.” He picked his jacked up from the floor. Randy chuckled. “You didn’t have to get me anything…”

“I wanted to.” Roman pulled out a small box. “You’re still my friend.” He handed it to Randy. “Open it.”

Randy smiled. “Okay, okay.” He took the small gift and removed the lid. “Whoa.”

“Do you like it?” Roman asked excitedly.

“I…I love it.” Randy beamed like a kid. The gift was a small golden pin, shaped in the name _Flair_. Randy held it tight. “For Ric Flair?”

“Uh huh…” Roman moved closer, “My dad represents some comic shops...he was able to find this one; it was really rare.”

“I bet.” Randy turned to him. “Thank you, it’s amazing.” Roman accepted a kiss. He felt Randy’s hands wander on his thigh, fingers tickling. Roman giggled into Randy’s mouth, making Randy smile.

“Ticklish?”

“N-no…” But Roman quickly stood up from the bed when Randy reached for him.

Randy eyed him. “Oh, you think you can run?” Roman laughed as he was briefly chased around the room. When Randy caught him, he kissed his temple.

“This…this isn’t too fast, is it?” He asked softly.

Roman shook his head. “I don’t think so. We’ve been friends for three years, and our families already know each other.”

Randy thought about it. “We’ve technically been courting, then, huh?”

“Yeah…” Roman smiled big. “I can think of it like that.” He accepted another soft kiss from Randy, moaning at a sliver of tongue.

“I’m glad we got all of that out of the way. I really like kissing you.” Randy husked.

Roman nodded dumbly. “I like kissing you too.” He pushed forward, dancing his tongue against Randy’s. Randy moved them until they were once again on the bed. He broke off the hot kiss to look at his new lover.

“Did you wanna catch a movie for our date?” He asked randomly. Roman bubbled up with laughter. “Yeah.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling. Randy laughed with him, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking ideas!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I love you all :)

“Dean! Seth! Stop fighting and come down NOW!” Stephanie roared upstairs. Hunter and Roman looked at her.

“What? What?!” Stephanie glared.

“Your dress brings out your eyes.” Hunter said quickly, fear in his eyes. Roman nodded in agreement, shoving his mouth with food. Stephanie huffed and continued making plates. Roman nudged his father’s arm.

“Dad…is it-”

“Yes, Roman. The Bears did win last night.” Hunter interrupted. He made a motion of dragging his finger across his neck, and Roman decided to stay quiet. His phone buzzed. Roman smiled when he saw Randy’s number.

**Hey. Can’t wait to see you in class <3 <3\. **

Roman typed a response, his smile not faltering. **Can’t wait to see you either…specially your eyes.**

Suddenly, Stephanie slammed a couple of plates down. “That’s it.” She stormed upstairs.

Roman looked at Hunter. The father shook his head and drank his coffee. Exactly one minute later, Stephanie came down with Seth and Dean. She had each son’s ear in her hand and dragged them with no mercy.

“Ma! Ma! Ow, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“I was almost ready, I swear!” Seth and Dean cried as they went with her.

“Hush. I’m tired of you two taking forever. You’re always fighting, Dean. And Seth, you’re a beauty queen. I thought I was the only woman in this family.” Stephanie snapped. Dean and Seth rushed to their seats, rubbing their ears.

Dean looked at Roman. “What’s up with her, man?” Roman mimicked his father’s motion. Dean nodded. Apparently, Seth decided to die that very moment.

“Gosh...Mom, are you having your time of the month or something?” He asked boldly.

Dean and Roman grabbed their bags and ran out of the house. Hunter grabbed the keys and patted Seth on the head.

“It was nice knowing you, son.” He sipped more coffee on his way out.

Seth blinked, and stared at his mother. Stephanie placed her hands on her hips. “Young man…”

 

Hunter, Dean, and Roman sat in the car, waiting for the inevitable. Roman replied to another text from Randy.

“Is he really gonna die, dad?” Dean asked Hunter.

Hunter sighed. “We’ll know when that door opens.” Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Seth came out dragging his backpack behind him. His eyes were wild, his hair disheveled, and he was sniffing as he got in the car.

“Damn, bro…what happened?” Dean inquired. Seth had a blank look on his face. When he turned to Dean, he said in the strictest voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean raised his eyebrows. Hunter rubbed his head. Roman continued to text Randy.

**Seth just got chewed out by our mom…he asked if she was on her…you know.**

“Dad, Mom said to pick up a chicken…she’s gonna make rotisserie tonight.” Seth said calmly.

“Okay…” Hunter started the car.

Dean touched Seth’s face. “Stay with us, Seth. We can’t lose you. We love you.” He said in his dramatic way. Roman chuckled. He looked down at the incoming text from Randy.

**Send him my regards. What’s the hospital number? Lol.**

 

Galina stared at Dean from the other side of class. Every time he looked up, she looked away. Roman looked at her. He’d know a ‘nervous glance’ anywhere. Hell, he had plenty experience. When Galina looked away again, he nudged her.

“Why don’t you go for it? You look pathetic staring at him like that.”

“ _I_ look pathetic? It took you two years to come clean to Randy.” Galina rolled her eyes.

“Correction…it took _Randy_ two years to come clean to _me_. Considering he’s the one who kissed me at the party.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ro.” Galina huffed.

“Anyway…Dean’s a cool guy, G. And you have a mutual friend…me. Go say something.” He suddenly shoved her off her seat and towards Dean when the bell rang suddenly. Galina glared at him. Roman shrugged.

“Alright, class. Chapters 3 and 4 for tomorrow. If you need any help, I’ll be here for study hours.” The teacher dismissed the class. Galina walked up to Dean, her hands in her pockets.

“H-Hey, Dean.”

“Sup, G.” Dean smiled at her.

“Hey. Uh, w-what are you doing after school? I was gonna go and get a milkshake.” Galina invited.

“Oh, that sounds amazing…but I can’t. I gotta go to practice, and after that I have to get my car fixed.”

“Oh…” Galina’s stomach dropped. “W-well…uh, maybe next time.” She was turning to go before Dean grabbed her shoulder.

“Hold up, lil’ mama.” Galina stopped.

“I didn’t say _no_.” Dean chuckled. “Will your parents let you out a little later? I know my car’s gonna take a while, till, like, dinner. And I don’t want to take you out _too_ late…”

“It’s okay, we can go next time. Really.” Galina gave a small smile.

“Galina, I-”

“I can get the car fixed, Dean! I’ll have Randy follow me there and we can hang out while it’s at the shop.” Roman appeared suddenly, hugging his brother.

Galina’s face heated. “It’s really not that big of a deal…” She tried.

But Dean shook his head. “Ro’s right. And I’m craving a milkshake now. Come to my practice on the baseball field, and we can split.” He beamed.

Galina nodded. “Ok, Dean.”

“Fair warning…he might need a shower…or two.” Roman made a face.

“Fuck off.” Dean shoved his brother away. “But yeah, G. I might reek…I tend to be very passionate, and sophisticated, about baseball.” Galina considered Dean.

“How…can you be sophisticated about-”

“Because I’m so good at it, I make it look effortless…easy…fancy…sophisticated.” Dean nodded at his own logic.

“The more work you put in, the more sweat comes out.”

“Ok, tmi.” Galina giggled. “But I understand. And it’s no problem, really.” Dean fist bumped her. “Then it’s a date. I’ll see you at practice. We go till 5.”

“Okay.” Galina watched him saunter out. She internally squealed to herself, before gathering her things.

 

Roman was leaning at his locker when Galina finally came out. “So…G’s gotta date.” He sang, ruffling the girl’s hair.

Galina shrieked. “Knock it off! And yes…according to Dean…it’s a date.”

“Look at you! We’ll be able to double date soon!” Roman gushed. Galina couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah…maybe we will.” She kept smiling as her friend chatted about Randy and their hypothetical dates.

Dean finished practice earlier than usual. It happened once every blue moon. Galina had showed up, and instead of studying, like she was supposed to do, ended up cheering for the star pitcher on every set. The coach pulled Dean aside for some tips.

“Keep your focus on the game, Ambrose. Can’t afford to lose you alright?”

“Damn, coach. I can’t even have a lover without being distracted.” Dean chuckled.

“You know what I mean. But good play today. Do that for our incoming game.”

“Right on, Ace.” Dean chucked his mitt to his teammate and handed to Galina.

Galina smiled. “You were amazing! I didn’t know you had an eye in the back of your head.” She joked.

Dean puffed his chest. “S’all in the skill, baby. You think this was gifted to me overnight? Fortunately, it was…but even if you have the talent, you have to practice it.” He rambled on.

Galina giggled. “I believe it. You really were incredible out there.”

“Come to a game, I’ll be even better for you.” Dean shrugged on his jackets and stomped into his sneakers. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Can we ask Roman to drop us off?”

“That’s the plan, G.” Dean slung his arm around her. They walked off the field towards the parking lot. “What type of milkshake you like?”

Galina thought a moment. “Strawberry. Especially when they have _real_ strawberries in it. What about you?”

“It’s a vanilla with cherries on top.”

“Don’t you mean _one_ cherry?”

“Nope. I have a condition where I can only have a milkshake when there are multiple cherries.” Dean smiled when Galina laughed. “I’m kidding. But it is a preference.”

“Good to know, Dean.” Galina patted his back. “I’ll keep that in mind.” “Ditto, G.”

 

“Dad. Can I have the car this weekend? Randy and I are going to the beach.” Roman asked Hunter one day. His father snorted.

“What’s wrong with his car?”

“Nothing…but, I just wanna drive.” Roman shrugged.

“I still don’t see what that has to do with using the car.” “Dad.”

“Hunter.” Stephanie chuckled. “Let him take it.”

“No fair! Dad I’ve been begging for the car since this morning!” Seth interrupted.

“And then you preceded to insult your mother this morning. One outweighs the other, Seth.” Hunter informed.

Dean laughed from all the way upstairs.

Seth huffed. “It’s not fair. Dad, Mom, please. I wanted to go out on Saturday…”

“With who?” Roman inquired, eyebrows raised.

“None of your business!” Seth snapped.

“Seth. You’re not going Saturday. Roman will get the car. One of you go get your brother for dinner.” Roman obliged. Seth sat down at his usual seat, slumping.

“I feel so out casted from this family.” He mumbled.

Hunter sighed. “You’re _not_ an outcast. You’re our son, and we love you. You just need to take some responsibility, so we can trust you. It’s not that hard.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “How can I be responsible when you don’t even give me a chance?”

“Well, Seth you haven’t been around enough to be seen as responsible. You’re hardly home.” Stephanie spoke up.

“Yeah…where do you go, Seth? You’re never with your brothers when I pick you up.”

“I have other things to do, okay?” Seth said annoyingly.

“What other things?”

“Nothing important.” Hunter huffed.

“If it’s not important than you could tell us-”

“I said it’s nothing!” Seth shouted.

Hunter glared at him. “You signing your death warrant a little early, don’t you think?” His son stood.

“I don’t care. I’m sick of this.” Seth turned towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going, young man?” Stephanie followed him. “Nowhere. Just leave me alone.”

“Seth!” But Seth left, slamming the door behind him. Roman and Dean were back downstairs.

“What’s with him?" Dean asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“He’s been acting strange, lately…I’m gonna go find him.” Hunter set his beer down and left. Stephanie leaned on the counter, head in hands.

Roman went to her. “Don’t worry, mom. I’m sure Seth’s just going through the motions.” He rubbed her back. Stephanie nodded, not looking at him.

Dean joined them. “Yeah, mom. There’s one in every family. Well…two if you count me…but, you know.”

Roman hit his arm. “Not helping, genius.”

“Hey, screw you. I’m consoling my mother.” Dean snapped. Stephanie chuckled, standing up straight again. She hugged her boys to her.

“Thank you…you both cheered me up a bit.” She kissed Dean’s cheek, and he wiped it off quickly. Stephanie hugged Roman.

“Thank you, baby.”

“You’ll be alright, ma.” Roman followed Dean to the dinner table to set up. His phone buzzed with a call. Roman checked it. “Oh...our friend is calling, huh?” Dean noticed his brother’s face turn red.

“Uh- yeah…I’ll be quick.” Roman went upstairs to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Randy’s voice was like warm honey. Roman flushed all over. “Hi.” He gushed.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready for dinner…but I have a few minutes.”

“No, you don’t!” Dean called after him. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Oh, well I just wanted to call…to hear your voice.” Randy said honestly.

Roman smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Randy chuckled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Roman sat down on the steps. “I miss…kissing you.”

“And I miss touching you.” Randy responded.

Roman felt his face heat. “I-I like it when you touch me…” He said breathless.

“Mhm…you feel good…”

“Roman! Tell lover boy I said hi!” Dean yelled again. Roman ignored his brother. “I was able to get my dad’s car for the weekend.”

“Awesome. I was thinking we could have a picnic. I can sneak some beer from Brock.”

Roman chuckled. “That sounds nice.”

“I’m eager to see how you drive.” Randy said. “If you even can.”

Roman feigned shock. “I can drive pretty well, thank you. My parents wouldn’t let me have the car if I couldn’t.”

“Yes, babe. But for me, seeing is believing.”

“That’s…an impeccably irrational statement.”

“Oohh…you’re throwing big words now, huh?” Randy laughed. Roman smiled big.

“Yeah…what are you gonna do about it?” He challenged.

Randy was quiet for a moment. “I’ll show you when we’re alone on the beach.” He said in a low voice. Roman’s body temperature went up at least a hundred degrees.

“I can’t wait…”

“Roman! Come down for dinner!” Stephanie called.

Roman pouted. “I have to go.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there early.”

“Deal. See you then.” “Bye, Randy.”  

 

 

“Alright, ladies. Let’s remember. This is our final game ‘til playoffs. We win, coach gets us pizza and shakes. We lose, we do laps. Now let’s go kick ass!” Randy announced to the locker room. The boys all cheered, hype and excited. Roman grabbed his helmet and rubbed it twice for good luck. Randy approached him.

“You ready, Reigns?”

“Ready, Orton.” Roman giggled when his boyfriend slapped his ass. “Let’s go have a game, bitch!” He screamed. The team all yelled and cheered, following their quarterback out to the field.

 

“Touchdown, Bengals! Bengals win! Bengals win!”

 

Roman’s whole body was buzzing. The crowd was giving a deafening roar; his teammates were all hugging and slamming into each other, the adrenaline still going. Coach had been drowned in Gatorade, and everyone reached for Randy. Lifting him up on their shoulders, the team cheered, “Orton- Boss! Orton- Boss! Orton- Boss! Orton- Boss!” Roman’s face was hurting with how much he smiled. He was proud of his team. Proud of Randy. Proud of himself. They had beat the team mercilessly, 24- 6. Roman had tackled the quarterback at least five times. Randy threw the ball to be caught everytime. Brock was able to intercept once or twice, and the twins both tackled like they were fighting for their life. It was an exciting game, and the boys dragged Coach to the locker room.

“Pizza and Shakes, Coach! Let’s do it!” Jimmy shook him.

“Alright, alright. I trust you bastards.” Coach Austin shoved his card at Randy.

“Food only, you hear?”

“Yes, sir. Alright men. Get changed, and let’s hit it!” Randy yelled. The team all dispersed to get changed. Randy joined Roman at his locker.

“Is there something special my lineman would like?” He tickled Roman’s chin with the card.

Roman laughed. “Well there is something…but it can’t be bought.” He lowered his voice as he spoke.

Randy gazed at him. “Oh, yeah?” He smiled, kissing Roman’s neck.

“Yeah…i-if, if you’re ready for that.” Roman took his hand in his.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Randy said softly. He gave Roman one more kiss before handing Brock the card. “Here, man. Treat yourselves.”

“Alright, man. Don’t go breakin’ beds, huh?” Brock slapped his shoulder. When the team left, it was just Randy and Roman.

“You ready?” Randy asked. Roman nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Where?” Randy thought a moment. “My parents are out of town…let’s go to my house.”

“Okay.” Randy led him outside. After a quick reunion with their families, the couple hopped into the black truck and took off.

 

Seth swung another glass of champagne down his throat.

“Take it easy, babe.” Dave chuckled. “I don’t want you _too_ drunk.”

The couple were in Dave’s apartment, candles all around. They sat on his soft, white couch, strawberries and chocolate on the table. Seth ignored him.

“My family’s crazy. All they care about is Roman. Roman this, Roman that.”

“Seth, you’re a very responsible young man.” Dave cradled his head.

“Your parents don’t have to worry about you as much as Roman. He _is_ the youngest.”

“By three minutes.” Seth mumbled. “Gets every damn thing he asks for.”

“Maybe you should stop fighting with Dean.” Dave suggested.

Seth pushed himself away. “Of course. That’s the _only_ answer. Not that Roman might be playing my parents.” He demanded.

Dave sighed. “Seth…take a breath. You and your brothers are going through a tough, confusing time. And you’re always stressed. But even you can admit that you can attract more flies with honey than-”

“Vinegar. I know.” Seth sighed. “I just hate that I’m so…difficult…and I don’t, I don’t know how else to express myself than taking it out on them!” He admitted.

“Well, try to understand the whole picture.” Dave reached for him. “See if you had any input in the situation. If you did, consider your actions, and apologize for them. If you didn’t, then confront the one who did, and see if you can find closure that way. You’ll find it be more easier to handle your family in that way.” Dave pulled his lover back down and kissed his head. “They’re your family, and they love you…they’ll understand, I promise.”

Seth felt tears in his eyes. “I hate that I’m like this.” He struggled out. “I can’t fucking stop it.”

“Hey, hey…” Dave hugged him tighter. “It’s okay. Shhh….you’re just a teenager. You don’t have life figured out yet, and you’re not supposed to. This…battle, with your family? Is just something that’s keeping you from being great. You need to fix it…because you’d be lost without them.” Dave said calmly.

“I’ll have you.” Seth fought. “You’re all I need.”

“Don’t say what you don’t mean. You need your family’s support as much as you need me.”

“My family…can’t give me dick when I need it.” Seth felt the rumble of Dave’s chest. “Touché. But you know what I mean. You’re going to regret it later. So promise me you’ll try to be cordial with your brothers, and respectful towards your parents, yeah?” Dave looked at him.

Seth sighed heavily. “I’ll try…but I can’t make any promises.”

“I _just_ told you to promise me.” Dave laughed.

Seth smiled. “Fine…I promise. But I can’t _promise_ , any positive results.”

“Those will play out on their own.”

Dave sat up then, running his hands down Seth’s thighs. “Now, how about I keep my promise I made earlier?” Seth bit his lip. “Should never break your promises.” He leaned forward and kissed Dave with all the love he felt.

Dave’s tongue snuck out and danced with Seth’s, hot breaths echoing in the room. Suddenly, Dave surged forward, pinning Seth beneath him on the couch.

“Not my promises…” He reached down for their pants. “But I’ll be breaking something tonight.” Seth looked at him and laughed. “That’s fucking creepy as hell, D.”

The teacher shrugged. “I’m trying to be sexy. Sue me.” He grinded his free erection against Seth’s. The younger man moaned.

“You’re not…failing.” He gasped. Dave didn’t say anything else. He continued grinding until Seth was convulsing, then carried his lover off the couch and to the bedroom.

 

Roman accepted another mouth bruising kiss. Randy shoved his tongue in, arms wrapping around his boyfriend. The two rolled over in bed, until Randy was on top. Roman ran his hands down smooth, sweaty arms.

“Still so filthy from tonight’s game.” He muttered.

“We can shower later…together.” Randy gazed at him. Roman’s hands somehow found their way to the black gym shorts. He pulled them down just as Randy bit a mark into his neck.

“Randy!” He half laughed, half shrieked. The quarterback smiled at him goofily. “I can’t help it, babe.”

“I know, but I don’t want my parents to see. The guys already talk shit.” Roman whined.

Randy shrugged. “It’s there now.”

“Fucker.”

“Yes I am.” Randy continued his kissing assault as Roman fiddled with his pants. Finally he yanked the soft fabric down. Roman broke off the kiss to look.

“Oh…w-wow, you’re endowed.” He said bluntly.

Randy laughed out loud. “I’m very proud, thank you. I’m glad you like what you see.” He nuzzled Roman’s nose with his. Roman blushed- for the thousandth time that night.

“I…do…” He felt his stomach flip. He’d been intimate with many partners from school….but he never actually had sex. He wasn’t ready for the emotional attachment. But Randy was a breath of fresh air, and different. Roman wanted to see what would unfold.

“Roman.” Randy said so softly in his ear.

“H-huh?” Roman turned to meet a soft kiss. “Can I take your clothes off?” “Y-yeah.” Two minutes later, both men were naked under the sheets. Randy bent down to kiss him.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. Roman bit his lip, a flush filling his face.

“You’re beautiful.” He said back. Randy looked at him with such adoration it made him blush again.

“Ro, you’re fucking amazing.” He grinned from ear to ear.

Roman giggled. “I know.”

“Arrogant ass.”

“I know.” Randy shut him up with another kiss. Roman smiled into it, letting his tongue be ravished over and over. He reveled in the heat between their bodies. The sheets moved restlessly, encouraging the lovers. Roman moaned, his hand cradling Randy’s head. Randy took his thighs in his large hands, squeezing every once in a while under the covers. Their dicks rubbed against each other, the rough friction nice and hot and welcome.

“Uh…uhhh…” Roman grabbed the headboard when Randy started to handle them both.

“Feels good? Mhmm, baby?” He huffed, his strokes going faster.

Roman’s vision went blurry. “Y-yeah…yeah...yeah…” He didn’t know when he became a broken record. All he knew was that Randy’s hand felt _damn_ good. Roman squeezed his eyes shut. Heat formed in his gut, threatening release.

“You look so good like this…” Randy complimented, arm framing Roman’s head. Roman nodded, currently focused on getting himself home. When he did, his body shattered.

“Huh…f-f-fuuucckk….” Roman’s legs lifted, thighs shaking as he rode his orgasm out.

“Fuck….” Randy suddenly shuddered, holding Roman close to him as he shot out onto his stomach. They rested for thirty seconds before Randy was sitting up again. He brushed some of Roman’s hair out of his face.

“You good?”

“Yeah…” Roman smiled. He’d never felt better. Randy reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a condom. Like a bucket of cold water, nervousness covered Roman’s body. He felt himself start to panic. He didn’t even hear what Randy was saying to him.

“W-what?” He managed.

“I said are you ready?” Randy asked. He opened the small foil package. Roman lifted himself to his elbows. “Yeah…” He said slowly. Randy eyed him.

“Okay…” He moved close, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss. “Are you sure?”

Roman nodded quickly. “Yeah.” He looked into Randy’s eyes. His shoulders sagged. “...No.”

Randy touched his face. “Okay.” He said calmly. Roman looked away, tears in his eyes. Randy gave him some space and tossed the condom to the side.

He turned back to his lover. “Roman?”

Roman pulled his knees to his chest, still not looking at him. He felt so embarrassed, and stupid, and like a _kid_ , and-

“Hey.” Randy touched his knees. Roman shook his head. “No.”

“Roman, look at me. Please?” Randy begged. After a moment, Roman did.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked out.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I mean it. _Nothing_.” Randy reached over and got their pants. When they were dressed, he pulled Roman close.

Roman traced his fingers across Randy's collarbone. “But I just…y-you’ve…you’re so patient, and, and, sweet…and y-you don’t…you don't, ask for anything _ever_ , and-”

“That doesn’t mean you have to sleep with me. It’s not a reward I get for being…well…the way I _should_ be, Roman. It’s something that couples do when they’re _both_ comfortable with it…something _fun_. And if you’re not comfortable, then it’s not fun. You don’t owe me anything, I promise.” He kissed Roman’s temple. “You’re not a prize. You’re a human. And its your body…you’re kind of entitled to it.”

At that, Roman stifled a laugh. “When you say it like that…”

“If you haven’t noticed, I enjoy being with you regardless. Whether we have sex tomorrow or fifty years from now…it won’t matter to me.” Randy said honestly.

Roman hugged him tight. It was as if Randy had been made for him. When they broke apart, he questioned, “Fifty years?”

“Well…maybe…two. You have until then.” Randy smiled.

Roman laughed and shoved him. “You’re so generous with your deadlines.”

“All for you, baby.” Randy pulled him close again. “Wanna watch a movie?” They moved up against the headboard, Roman snuggling close. “Sure. Which one?”

“To Russia with Love…” Randy said immediately, grabbing the remote. Roman shook his head.

“You and your Bond.”

“He’s basically immortal, he gets all the women, and he has cool gadgets.” Randy turned the movie on. “Name a better spy.”

Roman considered it, but when he saw the opening scene beginning to start, he decided to wait until later. Halfway through the movie, Roman was asleep, breathing deeply against Randy’s chest, and Randy rested his head on Roman’s, snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm soooooo glad I'm getting shippers for Randy and Roman! What's their ship name? Oreigns? Reignton? ALSO PLEASE OFFER SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR MOVING THIS PLOT ALONG I NEED MORE BACKSTORY FOR SETH....and btw, how do we like our characters? Thanks for reading my loves! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else have trouble with the website over the weekend? Weird as hell. Thanks for reading, my loves!! <3

Seth was quiet at breakfast. He wasn’t up for talking. Mostly because his voice sounded like he gargled nails. Too much screaming. And his ass hurt. And his head hurt from Dave pulling his hair. Everything hurt, and when Seth was sore, he didn’t talk much. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. He really wasn’t talking, because he was taking Dave’s advice. So when Dean came downstairs, Seth braced himself for the worse.

“Sup, Grease-monkey.” “Dean, that’s racist.” Stephanie chirped.

Dean rolled his eyes. “So, two-toned princess…gonna join me and Ro for bowling or you gonna stay home and sulk…you know, what you normally do.”

Seth sighed. “I’ll go bowling with you. Can I invite a friend?” He asked. Dean blinked at him. Hunter stared at him. Stephanie felt his forehead.

“You have a normal temperature…” She said. Seth chuckled. “I’m fine…I’m just…tired of fighting.” He thought he’d struggle with bringing the words out, but it was easier than he thought.

Dean ruffled his hair. “No problem, bro. Who ya bringing?”

“Renee. I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

“You boys try to get along, okay? Your mother and I don’t need another call from the manager.” Hunter warned.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be alright.” Dean said as he sat down to his breakfast. Just then, Roman stumbled in the front door. He flushed when he saw his family.

“Young man where have you been?” Stephanie glared at him.

“I-I was at Randy’s.” Roman sheepishly set his bag down and joined his brothers.

“You should’ve called. And you didn’t answer your phone, either.” Hunter said sternly. “I’m sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Did you guys have sex?” Dean inquired.

“Dean!” “Ew…” Roman’s face flushed a deep red. “It’s none of your business, Dean.” He grumbled, ducking his head.

“Anyway, Roman you will be sorry. You’re grounded for a week.” Hunter said.

“What? Dad, c’mon!” Roman looked at him.

“No c’mon. We have rules in this house and you broke one, so you face the punishment.” Stephanie added. Hunter took his coffee. “One week.”

Roman’s shoulders slumped. “Fine.”

“Wait, does this mean Ro can’t come bowling?”

“Sorry, Dean. It’s gonna be you and Seth tonight.” Stephanie placed Roman’s breakfast in front of him. “Eat.” Roman pulled out his phone. “Can I let Randy know I’m benched?”

“Let him know at school. We’re leaving in ten.”

 

In the school’s weight room, Roman was spotting his boyfriend with three hundred pounds. “I’m…sorry I kept you...didn’t mean to...get you in trouble.” Randy puffed out with every set.

Roman shook his head. “It’s not a big deal. Only a week…but stop talking.” Roman hovered his hand over the barbell. “Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…”

“But still…” Randy interrupted, much to Roman’s annoyance, “I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad. And don’t talk.” Roman managed a small smile. “Twenty-five…twenty-six…twenty-seven…”

When they were finished, Roman gave Randy his water bottle. “It’s only a week…we can go to the beach again.” He patted his sweaty chest. “Don’t kick yourself.”

Randy finished chugging. “I can suck your dick after school to make it up.”

“No.” Roman laughed. “But you can do my homework for the rest of the week.” He offered.

Randy gave him a look. Roman thought about it. “You know what, a blow job will be better.” He smiled as Randy pulled him in around the neck and ruffled his hair.

 

“It’s just bowling, Renee…and for one night. Please? I want you to come.” Seth begged a platinum blonde. She wore a white tank top underneath a black leather jacket and jeans. “Seth, you haven’t talked to me since the dance last year. You act like I’m invisible.” She slammed her locker door. Renee was a fiery girl who challenged anyone on anything. She was basically Dean, with boobs. Which is why Seth wondered why they weren’t together. But everytime he was with Renee, he felt different. He wanted to be the best man he could be. All because of, and for, her.

“Why the hell should I go with you?”

“Because I miss you.” Seth said honestly. “I’ve just been busy. It’s our junior year, and, us athletes-”

“You play lacrosse.” Renee interjected. “-Are getting a head start.” Seth finished, annoyed. “It’s just been a crazy year.”

Renee considered him. Finally, she huffed. “Fine! I’ll go bowling…but for Dean. He’s actually talked to me these past couple of months.”

“Yeah, yeah, Good for him. Look, we’ll be to your house at 7:30, alright? And Dean’s bringing a friend.”

“Yeah, Galina. The new girl.” Renee flipped her hair. “I know her cuz Dean told me.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “I get it, I’m a jerk.”

“The jerk of jerks.”

“The asshole jerk king.” Dean suddenly appeared and slung an arm around Renee. “I was going to dunk some cafeteria spaghetti on your head, but given you didn’t have a comeback this morning, I could let it slide.” Renee shook her head. Seth shoved his brother.

“There. Now leave me alone until tonight.” Dean made a face and mimicked his voice. Seth looked at Renee.

“You down?” “Of course. I get to bowl, gorge out on cheesy fries, and watch my two favorite girls bicker.” Renee pulled them in close. “It’ll be fuu—uunn!”

 

They arrived at the bowling alley on time, able to snag a few discounted tickets. Once they were in, Dean clapped his hands. “Alright! Girls, get the shoes…Seth, grab some pizza and hot dogs…and I’ll use the bathroom.”

Seth made a face. “Great game plan, bro.”

“Thanks, bro!” Dean punched him lightly. Renee led Galina to the shoes. “By the way, have you seen the new video from Cross Stars?”

“Oh, yes! It was so funny. I love how Margie just totally dragged Kate!” Galina laughed. “And the cover by the Youngsters! I think it’s my favorite episode so far.” The girls chatted as they got the shoes. Seth ordered a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, four hot dogs, and two sides of cheese fries. “And to drink?” The cashier asked. “A water, two cokes, and three slushies.”

“All the same flavor?”

“Yes.” Seth handed him the money. When Renee and Galina set the shoes down at a lane, they helped Seth with the food.

“Three slushies…Dean?” Renee smiled at Seth. “Dean.”

“Oh, don’t tell me he has a slushy fetish?” Galina whined.

“I assure you…that’s the least of your problems.” Renee set the hot dogs down. Dean appeared then.

“Oh yeah! It’s a party!” He cheered.

“Alright. Grab your balls and pick a name. It’s time to play.” Seth placed the pizza down.

“I call first!” Galina raised her hand.

“Second!” Renee smiled.

“Third!” Seth and Dean answered at the same time.

Seth looked at him. “No…” “Look, Sethie. You’ve been a good brother…for a day. This doesn’t mean you get the privileges of-”

“You don’t even know what you’re going to say next.” Seth shrugged his brother off him. “I’ll go last.”

“Wow, Seth. I’m impressed at your humility.” Renee commented. Seth felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah…I’m…humble.” Damn, he sounded like an idiot.

“Yeah, okay…I’d rather have this food make me throw up than what’s happening here.” Dean picked up a shining dark red ball with one hand and grabbed a slice of pizza with the other. Galina went to him.

“Are…they…?” She eyed their friends. Dean shrugged. “Whatever the universe wants, lil’ mama.”

 

 

Roman was doing homework. He was in the living room, his papers spread out on the floor. Hunter opened the front door. “I’m home!”

Roman sat up. “Just me, dad.”

Hunter placed his stuff down and went to the kitchen. “Where is everyone? My meeting went a little longer than usual.”

“Dean and Seth went bowling, and mom’s down at the courthouse again.” “She got a new case?” Hunter piled some leftover food on his plate.

“A domestic violence one…but they can’t find the suspect.”

“So…” “She’s doing extra paperwork for…didn’t she call you?” Roman suddenly looked at him. “My phone was off for the meeting…and I didn’t check my messages because I came right here.” Hunter took off his jacket. “So she’s doing extra paperwork. Did she say what time she’d be back.”

“I don’t know.” Roman sighed. “She said it was a hard case.”

“Mhmm.” When the microwave beeped, Hunter grabbed his food and joined his son. “What are you learning over here?”

“Calculus.” Roman grumbled. “Since I’m in an institutionalized prison for the moment.”

“Poor baby. You’ll be fine. What else you have to do?” Hunter nodded at his papers. “English, then history. Then…shit, I forgot I have to read these chapters for science.” Roman groaned as he reached across his pile for his book.

“Maybe you should take a break. The night’s still young.” Hunter suggested. “You think? I mean, some of this stuff isn’t due until next week, so…”

“There you go. Just read your chapters tonight, and work again tomorrow.” Hunter ruffled his hair. “My son…the genius football star. That makes me so proud.” Roman blushed.

“I’m just being a good kid.”

“And you turned out above average. Hell, all three of you did. I just wish Dean and Seth would stop arguing. They’re not dumb in the slightest.” Roman almost argued that, but figured that was an ass-beating from his brothers he didn’t need. "Yeah, I guess."

“So…how are you and Randy?” Hunter asked, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Roman smiled. “We’re good. It- it’s just…I don’t know…”

“What’s the matter? He do something to you?” Hunter eyed him.

“No. No, nothing like that.” Roman fiddled with his book. “It’s…weird. He’s my first real boyfriend, and…he’s doing everything right. It was like we’re meant to be or something.”

“That’s how it is in the beginning.” Hunter nodded. “You just keep working at it, and you’ll make magic.”

“Aww, dad…you think of us as magic?” Roman teased, shoving his father’s knee. Hunter stared at him.

“I think of your mom and I’s relationship as magic…the three of you were a freak accident.” He kept a straight face when Roman laughed. “I’m serious. We were shooting for one.”

“Yeah, but what would’ve happened if you only got Dean?” Hunter didn’t hesitate. “We’d be much happier.”

“Dad.”

“I really don’t like any of you.”

“Stop, please. You’re suffocating me with your love.” Roman dodged a swat. “While we’re on the subject of magic…is there…any magic happening between you and the quarterback? His father tells me you two make plenty of noise when you spend the night.” Hunter raised an eyebrow.

Roman suddenly felt his face heat and he looked down. “Uh…I, I um, I-I….I-”

“Look, I’m not asking because I’m genuinely interested. I just want you to be safe.” Hunter explained lightly. He paused. “You…know how to be safe, right?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “This is not a conversation I was expecting to have.” He started to gather his books.

“I’m just making sure…you and Randy seem to be inseparable. And you spend a lot of time together-” “He is my boyfriend.” Roman muttered.

“I just want to make sure your stash is high, you talk to each other about different diseases, you try to control your urges-”

“Oh my- Dad, please. Can we not talk about this? I’m really uncomfortable.” Roman turned to go upstairs.

“I don’t have to worry about pregnancy with you, but I do have to worry about disease, and frankly-”

“I’m home!” Stephanie opened the door.

“Thank goodness…mom, can you tell dad I don’t need another Sex Ed class?”

“Steph, tell Ro that I just want to make sure he doesn’t get a terminal illness.” Hunter defended. Stephanie looked at her boys. Finally, she sighed. “I knew I should've worked later."

  
“Striiiiiikkkkeeeee!” Dean pumped his fist in the air. His ball had knocked all ten pins down easily.

“Fuck…me.” Seth grudgingly typed in the numbers. Dean was in the lead now, pushing Seth to third place. In fourth place, was Renee, who was too busy eating her third helping of cheese fries.

“Go Dean!” She high-fived him on his way to sit down. Galina, who had helped herself to a slushy of her own, pulled her hair into a ponytail. She smiled at Dean.

“Nice rolling, Ace.”

“I try, sunshine…I try.” He plopped down next to her. “But you haven’t missed a beat, huh? I wouldn't have guessed you were so damn good.”

“Well, I have to keep up with the big boys.” Galina giggled. Dean smiled, dimples showing. “You’re not failing, baby.”

“Hey, Dean. You gonna chat your way into her pants or are you gonna go again?” Seth said impatiently. His brother gave a dramatic sigh.

“I was going to chat my way into her heart, for your information. But I digress.” Dean pushed himself up from the chairs and reached for his ball. “But I guess I can whoop your ass one more time.”

“Since when do you care about heart, Dean?” Renee asked.

“Since I lost…Sharon.” Dean suddenly looked off into the distance. For a while. Seth rolled his eyes so hard. “Dean…you never dated a Sharon.”

“Fine, Sharonette. But…she stole my heart, which makes me want to search for another.” Dean recited his words like poetry, stretching his hand out to Galina. The curly-haired girl laughed. “Who was Sharon?”

“The only woman who Dean wanted but couldn’t get.” Renee stood. “I had him crying for a full three days.”

Galina looked between her friends. “Wait…you’re Sharon?”

“Middle name. But this one just had to be different.” Renee glared at Dean, who smiled. Galina suddenly felt sick. “Wow. You learn something knew every day.”

“It all went to shit, though.” Dean spoke up. “She wanted to celebrate anniversaries that didn’t even exist.”

“What’s wrong with celebrating the first time we forgive each other over an argument?” Renee asked defensively. “Everything in that sentence.” Dean shoved her away. “Move, I gotta focus.”

As he moved closer, Galina joined Seth on the bench. “Did they really date?” She whispered. Seth nodded. “For three months. But they’re not feeling each other anymore.” He promised. Galina swallowed. “I…would hope not.”

The night continued with harmless flirting with all four kids, and dangerous stuffing of the faces. When Dean sauntered out with his trophy, he sang an old 70’s song loud into the night.

“Toniiiiiight's the niiiiight! It's gonna be alriiiight! 'Cause I looooovve you girl, ain't nobody gonna stop us nooooooow!” He kissed his trophy. Seth covered his ears.

“Could you be any more annoying?”

“I could, but that wouldn’t be impressive to G-dog.” Dean smiled at Galina, who had remained quiet. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“I was very impressed, Dean. Especially since I came in 2nd.” She held up her own smaller trophy.

“I’m so happy for you both.” Seth grumbled. “Aww, Sethie. You made third place.” Renee linked her arm into his. “Third place doesn’t get you a trophy.” “But it gets you a kiss on the cheek.” To prove her point, Renee pressed her lips to Seth’s stubble. “Oh, you love birds are gonna make me cry.” Dean teased.

“Shut up, Ambrose.” Seth hissed.

“Ambrose? We haven’t used our code names since middle school.” Dean brought his brother close. “Maybe you are changing.”

“Whatever.” They all piled into the car then, pulling out of the empty parking lot. Renee was the first to be dropped off. Seth offered to walk her to her door.

While they were on the porch, Galina turned to Dean. “So…you and Renee?” She asked as innocently as possible. Dean gave a small smile.

“Yeah. I thought she was too good for me…but, turns out, we just didn’t click.” He sighed. “We weren’t meant to be.”

Galina played with her fingers. “I’m glad you were able to figure that out.” She said softly. Dean noticed her change in posture. And she still hadn’t taken out her ponytail. Roman said she did that when she was nervous about something. Slowly, Dean took her hand in his. “If I have to prove to you how real I am…I’ll do it, no matter what. You’re a treasure, Galina. And not just…in the relationship sense. You’re a good person.” He smiled. “You deserve the world and more.”

Galina flushed. “I-”

Just then, Seth opened the door. “Where’d my nachos go?”

“You didn’t have nachos, you dumbbell.” Dean shot.

“I had nachos…oh, I gave them to Renee.” Seth blushed.

“Shit, you are full of, brother.” Galina laughed, her eyes bright and happy again.

The trio drove another ten minutes until they were at Galina’s house. Dean walked her to the door this time, Seth taking the passenger seat.

“Before we were so rudely interrupted…” Dean joked. Galina fished her keys out of her bag. “I’m not worried about you and Renee…and…you deserve the world too, you know.” She looked up at him. Dean shrugged. “As long as you’re cool with it, so am I.”

Galina reached up and kissed him. Slowly, but still enough to make the teen boy feel some type of wonderful. Dean gently lined her lips, seeking an unanswered question. And Galina gave her answer. They made out slowly, their tongues discovering each other. Dean cupped the back of her head, his hand going to her waist. Galina pulled away. “I’m not worried, but…I might need to think about it.” Dean licked his lips at her. “Take all the time you need, lil’ mama.”

 

Roman and Randy were in his truck in the backseat, making out. Their week of separation went by fast, but seeing your boyfriend at school was only the tip of the iceberg. The windows started to fog with the heat of the horny teenagers. Roman giggled when Randy nibbled at his neck. Randy moved up to look at him.

“I missed you.” He cooed, trailing a finger down Roman’s chest.

“I missed you too…this week’s been the worse.” Roman accepted another hot kiss, hips automatically going up to meet his lover’s. “First I’m grounded, then I get a B on my quiz, and then my dad wants to talk about sex with me.”

Randy pulled away again. “Something in that sentence wasn’t right.” Roman chuckled.

“My dad wanted to know if we were ‘safe’ and to steer clear of disease.” He shook his head at the memory. “It was a conversation I hope never happens again.”

Randy smiled. “Good ol’ Hunter…what would even make him-”

“Apparently, our dads have become best friends at work.” Roman paused so he could peel off his shirt. “Your dad complained about us being loud.”

“My dad? He’s never home!” Randy protested. Roman cradled his face. “So I guess your mom’s a little birdie.” His boyfriend scoffed.

“And she says she can’t hear us…” His eyes suddenly went dark when Roman reached for his jeans. “Yeah, but…I don’t mind making noise.” Roman said softly, boldly meeting Randy’s gaze.

“Yeah…I don’t mind it either.” Randy leaned in for another kiss. Roman moaned, hands running down to Randy’s ass and squeezing. Randy bit the other’s lip, quickly rubbing his tongue over the sore spot. Roman desperately grabbed at his arms, gasping when Randy bit down on his neck.

“You have a kink, don’t you, Orton?” He grumbled. Randy laughed. “Maybe so, Helmsley.” He took Roman’s dick in his hand. “Maybe so.”

They kissed again, this time on a mission. Randy moved his hand up and down slowly, his thumb stroking Roman’s head. Roman clutched the seat. “Randy…” Randy moved until he was kneeling on the floor of the car. He took Roman into his mouth, not hesitating on going all the way down. Roman hung his head back, eyes rolling. “Uhhhhh…” Randy continued his wet assault, fondling with Roman’s balls while his hand reached up and tweaked a nipple. Before long, Roman was coming all over his stomach. “Oohhh…” His body tightened, followed by a guttural groan. Randy was there, holding him close and kissing his trembling lips. When Roman came back down from his high, he looked at him. “You’ve never been that eager before.” He whispered. “Nothing wrong with trying something new.” Randy gave him a long, wet kiss, breath hot on his face.

The boys made out roughly and hungrily, nails scratching, hands bruising. When Randy started to stroke Roman again, the other boy saw stars. And then, Randy’s hand went lower, finger brushing a tight hole. Roman started to giggle again.

“Randy…”

“What? You’re still not ready?” Randy teased his finger again. Roman arched.

“I-I am, b-but…”

“But what?” Randy kissed his lips hard. His finger pushed gently. Roman’s face flushed. “Not in the truck.”

“What’s wrong with my truck?” Randy removed his hand. “Nothing…it’s the idea. You really want our first time to be here?” Roman gave him a softer, gentler kiss. Randy thought about it.

“I mean…sure, why not.”

“Really, Randy?”

“Yeah, Ro. Think about it...there’s always a couple that has sex in the car. It’s, like, the place to have sex.” He argued.

Roman arched a brow. “I guess the bed is just an option for us lower classmen.” “Ro.” Randy chuckled. “It won’t be too bad. You could sit on top…be in control…” His voice lowered, enough to make Roman’s stomach flip like it always did.

“Randy, let’s wait a bit…don’t you want it to be more romantic?” He dragged his nails against Randy’s shady beard. Randy, though strong in his argument, still felt like he was going to come apart at Roman’s touch. He rested his forehead against Roman’s.

“Romantic?” “Yes…and I don’t think being cramped up like this is healthy for football players.” Roman flirted, kissing his nose. Randy gave a defeated sigh, though he was smiling.

“Okay. We’ll make it romantic…I’ll make it romantic.” He promised. Roman accepted a sweet kiss. “Thank you…I can’t believe I found someone as amazing as you.”

“Me either. I love you so fucking much.” Randy kissed again, stiffening when he realized what he said. Roman broke off the kiss. “W-wh, what?” His eyes were large and dark, searching Randy’s face.

Randy blinked at him. “I…I love you.” He said slowly. “I love you.”

Roman bit his lip. “I love you too.” He gave Randy multiple kisses on his lips, nose, and forehead, only to come back to his lips for a deep kiss. Randy moaned, pushing his body as close as possible. When they broke apart this time, Roman’s lips were swollen, a trail of spit seeping out of the corner.

“Shit…” Randy croaked. “I should’ve said that earlier.” Roman looked at him lovingly.

“It’s perfect.” He said softly, “Everything about you is perfect.”

Randy hummed. “Not until I met you.” The young lovers continued their soft kisses and warm touches until early the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I hope you had a wonderful holiday season. Here's a new chapter with our kids! Thanks for reading! <3

Roman, Randy, and Galina were studying in the living room. “What’s the answer for number three?” Randy peered over at his boyfriend’s homework. Roman covered his paper, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips.

“I can’t just _give_ you the answer, Randy. I showed you the formula five times already.”

Randy shrugged. “I’m a forgetful person, sue me.”

“My mom’s a lawyer. Don’t temp me.”

“Is this our first fight?” Randy smiled when Roman rolled his eyes. Galina giggled. Just then, Dean came downstairs. He nodded at his friends.

“Hey peeps. Galina, wanna go catch a movie? Renee and Seth are already there.” He invited.

Galina smiled at him. “I…have to study for our test tomorrow, I haven’t gotten a chance.” She said quietly. Dean looked disappointed. “Oh. Roman? Randy?”

“We’re studying too, Dean.” “Sorry, bro.”

“Alright, cool. I’ll see you guys later.” Dean turned to go. Galina watched him walk towards the door.

“G…” Roman nudged her.

“What?”

“Don’t miss out on something that could be great.” Randy told her.

Galina sighed. “He’s…I, I don’t know…him and Renee are close...”

“Look, even if it doesn’t work out…he’s a good guy? And, it won’t be awkward if you guys break up. I promise. Dean would die before he makes someone uncomfortable to be around him.” Roman took her hand. “And you’re a part of this family. No matter what.”

Galina smiled at him. “Okay. I’ll see you guys.” She grabbed her jacket and bag. “Can I leave my books here?”

“I’ll bring them tomorrow.”

“Ok. Hey, Dean!” Galina shouted as she ran through the living room. Roman smiled at Randy. “I’m gonna show you the formula one last time.”

Randy kissed his temple. “I’ll try to pay attention now.”

~~~ 

Roman jostled awake with Randy on his shoulder. He checked his phone. 12:23. The door opened, and Stephanie walked in. Her hair was disheveled, and she was carrying multiple files.

“Mom.” Roman got up to greet her.

“Oh, Roman, honey. It’s a school night! What are you doing up?”

“I fell asleep studying. Let me help you.” Roman grabbed her files. “How long is this case gonna take?”

“Longer than usual. I can’t grasp a common ground with the other party.” Stephanie touched his face. “Go to bed, sweetie.” “Okay. I’ll get Randy up.”

~~~ 

After putting Randy to bed, Roman left to use the bathroom. When he was finished, he was walking past Seth’s room when he heard his brother’s voice.

“What do you mean it’s too serious?! We _are_ serious!” Seth hissed. Roman paused and listened at the door.

“I don’t…n-no…I don’t care! Y-you can’t just…h-hello? Dave? Dave!” Roman flinched when he heard a phone crack at the door. He then heard crying. Seth never cried. But Roman guessed this was the exception. Before he could leave, the door opened, and Seth was there. He glared at Roman.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Roman stared at him. “Why are you crying?”

“None of your fucking business, dammit. Now get away from my door.” Seth shoved him back.

“Seth…y-you, you need to talk to someone. Is this Dave…is he the reason you’re always gone?”

“I said, _fuck off_ , Roman! And don’t fucking eavesdrop on me ever again, you hear me!” Seth shoved him again.

“The fuck’s going on?” Dean poked his head out of his bedroom, hair a mess.

“Tell your brother to mind his own business and stay out of mine.” Seth sneered, punching Roman in the arm.

“Ow! Fuck you!” Roman shoved him.

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you both!” Dean stepped in between them. “Go the fuck to sleep, now.” He ordered.

Seth gave Roman one more look before walking pass him to the bathroom. He brushed Roman’s shoulder on the way, prompting the baby brother to grab his shoulders and throw him to the ground.

“Fucker!”

“Get off!” Seth and Roman rolled on the floor, with Dean staring at them wildly. “You pieces of shit!” He yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hunter stepped out. The boys all turned to look at their father. Hunter narrowed his eyes. “It’s too early. Go to bed, or you’re all grounded for the next six months.” Immediately, the boys broke away and went to their own rooms. It was not a good night.

~~~

The next morning, Seth and Roman were at the island, eating silently. Every five minutes, they’d scowl at each other.

“Honestly, first Seth and Dean, now Seth and Roman? You boys can’t get along for one day?” Stephanie yawned.

“If Roman ever stayed in his own lane, yeah.” Seth grumbled.

“Maybe if you dated men your age then I would.” Roman shot back, then immediately regretted it. Seth stared at him. Their parents looked at Seth.

“What’s he talking about, Seth?” Hunter asked. Seth sighed. “I was dating some guy in college.”

“Oh…that’s not too older.”

“He’s a _senior_.” Roman pointed out. Seth kicked him. “Shut your mouth.”

“I’d tell you to do the same, but considering the situation I guess you didn’t.”

“Roman Helmsley!” Stephanie scolded.

“Both of you have been walking on thin ice, lately.” Hunter warned. “Seth, I can understand. But Roman, this definitely isn’t like you.”

Roman folded his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous about our game.”

Seth sighed. “I’m upset because it wasn’t working out with the guy…I wanted it to work. But…it’s…too hard for him.”

“Who’s the guy?” Stephanie went to her son.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s not an answer, Seth.” Hunter eyed him. Seth buried his head in his hands. “Please…” His voice was threatening tears. Hunter huffed. Stephanie hugged Seth. Roman bit his lip. He suddenly felt like shit. Dean came downstairs, a big smile on his face.

“Morning family.” He kissed Stephanie on the cheek and nodded at his dad. “Morning, son. How’d you sleep?”

“Extremely well.” Dean slung an arm around Roman and Seth’s shoulders. “Hopefully my brothers did as well.” Roman smelled something familiar on Dean’s neck. He looked at his brothers face.

“That a new cologne?” Dean looked at him for a long time. “Brand new.” He muttered, his teeth clenched. Roman understood and kept his mouth shut.

“You still reek.” Seth shook his arm off. “Get off.”

“Ugh, Seth. Have some fun!” Dean said loudly in his ear. “Dean, leave your brother alone. Roman, go upstairs and get your bag. Seth, take the trash out.” Stephanie told them.

Roman obeyed and left. On his way to his room, Dean’s door opened, and Galina stepped out. She saw Roman and froze. “Oh…shit.”

“Oh, shit is right.” Roman smiled big. “Hi, Galina.” He sang.

Galina rolled her eyes. A red flush covered her face. “Hi.”

“So…I take it last night went well?” Roman moved closer.

“Yes, you could say that.” Galina grumbled. Roman reached out and wrapped an arm around her neck, his knuckles rubbing her hair. “Lil’ mama got her man! I’m proud of you, Becker.”

Galina hit his stomach. “Ro, let go!” She whispered loudly.

“What’s wrong? You don’t wanna do the walk of shame?”

Galina fixed her hair. “It’s a walk of _victory_ , excuse you. And…no.” She blushed again. Roman smiled at her. “I hope you two are happy.”

“Thanks…uh…could you, um…w-what time, does your family leave?” “In ten minutes. But, don’t worry. I have a plan.” Roman winked at her.

~~~ 

Dean was stuffing his mouth with hash browns. Seth made a face. “So uncouth.”

“I’m a perfectly fine youth, thank you very much.” Dean said through his potatoes.

“Dean, eat before you speak. You’re not ten.” Stephanie set her plate in the sink. Hunter slipped on his suit. “Alright, let’s go. Roman! Get down here!”

“I can’t! I’m trying to get this squirrel out you guys’ room!” Roman called.

“What!?!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Hunter and Stephanie rushed upstairs to their room. When they passed by, Roman dragged Galina out and downstairs.

Seth and Dean looked up. Dean wiped his mouth unceremoniously on his pants. “Hey there, lil’ mama.”

“Thanks for coming to get me.” Galina punched him in the chest.

“You looked so beautiful while sleeping, baby. I couldn't wake you.” Dean kissed her lips softly.

“Roman! There’s nothing in our room!” Hunter called as they heard footsteps. “Shit.” Dean grabbed Galina’s hand and snatched the keys.

“Dean!” Seth called.

“Get mom to drive you. Tell dad it’s my fault!” Dean and Galina stumbled out of the house, leaving Roman and Seth in the empty kitchen.

When Hunter and Stephanie came down, they looked at their son. “Why did you lie?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe it was a cat.” Roman shrugged.

“It’s not cute playing stupid, Roman.” Hunter went to the front door. “Where are the keys?”

“Oh, Dean swiped your car. He wanted to get to school early to ask his coach a question.” Seth said calmly. Hunter took a deep breath. Roman and Seth shared a look. They could tell their father was close to blowing up. But Hunter just shook his head and smiled.

“You three have one more time. And if I get a call from school? All of your asses are on the bench, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Roman and Seth answered quickly. Stephanie kissed her sons. “Come on, I’ll drop you all off.”

~~~ 

Roman jumped at his locker door being slammed. “Hey, Ro.” Baron smiled down at him. Roman blinked. “H-Hey, Baron.”

Baron was a tall, glasses wearing receiver who rarely spoke. It was almost as if he were mute. Which is why Roman was shocked that he was talking to him.

“Wanna grab a burger or something after practice?”

“I…have plans.” Roman said slowly, “And I have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah…boyfriend. But I’m sure Randy wouldn’t mind you having a little burger, right? Since he’s so caught up with someone else these days.” Baron nodded past Roman.

Behind them, Randy was at his locker, talking to one of the twin cheerleaders. She laughed at something he said, her hand touching his arm.

Roman called out, “Randy.” Like clockwork, Randy turned, already smiling. He walked away from the girl without saying anything. Baron straightened his shoulders.

“Hey, Randy.” He tried.

Randy put his arm on Roman’s locker, his arm between Roman and Baron. “Hi, babe.” He smiled. Roman blush.

“Hi, babe. I was just talking to Baron…he wanted to know if I wanted to get a burger with him.”

“Sure…I’d love a burger.” Randy glanced at his teammate. “Baron, you paying?” Baron frowned.

“Actually…I’m thinking of getting a burger with someone else.” He turned and left.

Roman looked up at his boyfriend. “He also said you’re preoccupied with…other people.” He nodded at the cheerleader, who was chatting with her sister.

Randy smirked. “You know how Nikki is…”

“I know.” Roman touched his chin. “I just hope you haven’t gotten impatient with me just yet.”

“We made a deal. Win our playoff game…win each other.” Randy kissed the top of his head.

“I got a lot of pent up excitement to get rid of.” He said. Roman kissed his lips.

“Me too.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Galina walking towards the library. “Hey.” Roman said while Randy kissed his mouth. “Wanna go mess with Galina?” Randy kissed his nose.

“Sure. I don’t have anything to do while I’m at school.” Roman laughed and shoved him, following him to the library.

~~~ 

“I wish I could see you after practice. But I’m due for an ass beating when I get home.” Dean grumbled into the phone.

Galina smiled.  She was in the library, near the window. “I’m sorry. You could’ve taken me home last night instead of hijacking your dad’s car.”

“Nah, I’m scared of the dark.” Dean said. “Besides, Roman told me how cute you were when you were caught.” Galina felt her face heat.

“I didn’t know he’d be there!”

“I wish I could’ve seen your face.”

“You could’ve if you woke me up.”

“I can’t. You’re my sleeping beauty.” Dean sang into the phone. Galina laughed again. "Next time, I'd want to see your face."

"You got it, baby."

Galina suddenly noticed Roman and Randy enter. When they saw her, they made a beeline for her table. “Oh, no.”

“What? I gotta fuck someone up?” Dean asked.

“No. Unless you want to fight your brother and his boyfriend.”

“Ha! Tell ‘em I said hi.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later…I love you.”

“I love you too, lil’ mama.” Galina hung up just as Roman and Randy sat down.

“So…” Randy smiled goofily at his friend. “A little birdie told me that you got the D…and that can be a double meaning for Dean _and-_ ”

“Yes. I slept with Dean last night. It was fine. No, I’m not pregnant.” Galina closed her books. “Goodbye.”

“No, Galina…that’s not why we’re here.” Roman touched her hand.

Gently, Randy said, “Yeah, G. We really want to know how the date went.” Galina hesitated. “You’re both lying.” She said finally.

“Yeah, we are. Did you suck his dick?”

“Did he eat you out?” The boys looked at her excitedly.

Galina rolled her eyes and sat back down. “Oral sex was prominent. Stroke game was phenomenal. Sleep was good. There, now leave me _alone_.” Galina opened her book and tried to ignore them.

But Roman was persistent. “I didn’t hear anything. Are you sure it was good?”

“Yeah, you didn’t make any noise.” Randy added.

“Sex isn’t measured by how much noise you make.” Galina said bluntly.

Randy and Roman shared a look. “…Yes it is.” They both answered.

Galina huffed. But even though they were working her nerve, she couldn’t fight the smile that was touching her lips. Her boys really were her best friends.

She leaned forward. “Fine. But I only have fifteen minutes.”

“You should be done by then, right?” Roman snickered, half-joking. Galina avoided his eyes.

Randy stared at her. “You should be _done_ by then, right?” He repeated.

“N-Not, exactly.” Galina giggled, another red flush hitting her face. The boys adjusted themselves in their seats.

Randy cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t skipped biology before.”

 ~~~

Seth was parked in front of Dave’s building. He checked his watch. Dave was supposed to be out any time now. On cue, the teacher exited his building. Seth took a deep breath. He then got out of the car and met his lover. “Hey!”

Dave stopped. “Seth…what the hell are you doing here.” He looked around nervously.

“What the fuck do you think? Breaking up with me over the fucking phone? You couldn’t break up with me in person, Dave? I thought I was important to you…h-how could you dump me like one of your sluts!” Seth screamed.

Dave took his hand. “Lower your voice.”

“Fuck you! I’m not even decent enough to talk to my face? Fuck you, Dave. All that shit you were talking, it was fucking bullshit! Bullshit! I fucking hate you!”

“Seth! Stop!” Dave grabbed him.

“Let go of me!”

“Seth, I didn’t have a choice! A rumor went around the school and I had to save my ass. It’s not you, I promise.” Seth looked at him.

“Y-you, c-couldn’t fucking tell me this? You made me think there was something wrong with me?!”

“I had to. To keep you quiet until this whole thing blew over. Seth, when everything’s calmed down, I’ll make a way for us to be together.” Dave looked in his eyes. “You really think I would dump you without any explanation? And I knew you’d come confront me. What, with that fire in your soul.” He touched his face. “That passion that made me fall in love with you.”

Seth flushed. “You’re not off the fucking hook. I cried over you, Dave. Why couldn’t you tell me the truth?”

“I didn’t want you to worry at school. Your education’s important.”

“Fuck that. You tell me when something’s wrong. If we’re really in this together, then…then I have to know. You can’t hide stuff from me.” Seth felt his throat tighten. “We’re supposed to be in this together.”

“We _are_ in this together.” Dave kissed his cheek. “You and me. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth. I wanted to protect you, but I realized my mistake. Please forgive me.” He begged.

Seth looked at Dave. His heart was hammering in a weird way. But he swallowed his pride and smiled. “Yeah, okay.” Dave kissed him. He impatiently shoved his tongue in, swallowing Seth’s moans. When they broke away, Seth’s face was red. “Uh…I-I I love you.” “I love you too, Seth.” Dave hugged him tight.

“Nothing’s going to break us up.”

~~~ 

Randy was practically jumping in the driver seat. He and Roman were driving from the school. They had won their first playoff game, and the whole team left with the coach to celebrate. The couple tried to leave, but the team dragged them to get milkshakes. The whole time, Randy stared at Roman with desire in his eyes, making his boyfriend blush hard. They sat together of course, and Randy couldn’t keep his hands off Roman. Subtle gropes here and there made Roman wish they were in a large bed, and by themselves. Finally, coach sent the boys away for the night, and Randy practically carried Roman to the car. Now, he was giddy teenager if nothing, speeding on the highway and kissing Roman’s hand multiple times.

Roman laughed. “Easy, Stallion. The bed’s not going anywhere.” He leaned over for a steamy kiss.

When they pulled away, Randy hummed. “I like that nickname…call me that when you come.” He looked at Roman full on then, his voice dangerously low.

Roman’s mouth watered. He had to close his legs at the threatening magic in his pants. “O-ok…” He stuttered.

Randy smiled, his hand going to his thigh. “Everytime you come.” He said sternly, squeezing. Roman tried to keep himself from moaning.

“O-ok, Randy.” He could barely contain his smile. Randy sped through traffic in record time. Finally, they made it to his place.

“My parents are gonna be gone for the weekend.” He said, opening the door. “We have the whole house to ourselves.”

Roman gave a mischievous smile. “The whole house?” “The whole house.” Randy kissed him. “Every,” He kissed him again, “Square,” Again, “Foot.” Roman hurriedly climbed out of the car. He joined his boyfriend at the door. The night air was crisp against their skin, but they didn’t care. They kissed desperately, the puffs of air visible in the night. Randy hugged Roman to him, fumbling in his pocket for the keys.

“Shit.” Randy broke off the kiss to pull out the keys. Roman slipped his hands around his waist. Kissing his jaw, he whispered, “Hurry up, Stallion.”

Randy chuckled while unlocking the door. “Eager, aren’t we?” He laughed again when Roman hit his chest. “Excuse you, Mr. Fast and Furious!”

Randy yanked his boyfriend into the house, their laughter echoing.

~~~ 

Dean was at Galina’s house, in her bedroom. He had dinner with her parents, who were very interested in the ‘special’ brother. They asked him about baseball, college, and what he does for jobs around the town. And Dean had answered to their liking. So much so that Galina’s father suggested a college for Dean to look into, promising to put his name in. Now, Dean was lying in Galina’s lap, his girlfriend playing with his hair.

“I think your mom is trying to make me fat…” He whined, touching his stomach. “That lasagna was fucking amazing.”

Galina smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s her favorite dish to make.” She traced her fingers over his lips. “Hopefully you’re not too full to…eat something else?”

At that, Dean’s eyes darkened. He gently bit her finger. “Never too full for that, doll.” He got up and positioned himself between her legs.

Before Galina could take off her jeans, Dean touched her hands. “Hey, G…I have to ask you something.” Galina brushed her hair back. “Yeah?”

“We…we’re good, right? I mean…you’re not going anywhere for a while?” He asked, staring straight at her.

Galina hugged herself. “I’m… _I_ think we’re good…why? Have you…been having second thoughts or something?”

“No! No, no, fuck. No. I just. I feel bad about bowling…how Renee dropped the bomb like that. You seemed fine at first, but…it’s been weighing on me. I don’t want you to think I’m having second thoughts at all...I meant what I said that night. That I want to be with you, and see where this goes. I know Renee and I seem to have a lot in common, but I’ve never felt about her the way I feel about you.” Dean kissed her hands. “I really want us to fucking work, Galina.” He whispered.

Galina smiled. “Of course it’s going to work, Dean. Because we want it to. And…if it doesn’t…I’m sure you wouldn’t turn a 360 on me, right?”

Dean’s face relaxed with relief. “No, not at all. You’re part of our family, now. So…even, if, it doesn’t work…I’ll still love you. And, that sounds wanting as shit, but, it’s true. I can’t _not_ have you in my life, Galina. That would be impossible.”

“I can’t imagine a life without you either, Dean.” Galina kissed him sweetly. Dean smiled into their kiss, letting his girlfriend take control with both her hands and tongue. After a minute, Galina pulled away slightly.

“Now, Ambrose. Weren’t you supposed to be eating something?”

~~~ 

Randy shoved his tongue into Roman’s mouth, hands latching above his head. The boys were half-naked, and half-covered by the sheet. Roman had come undone twice already, Randy stroking him into oblivion. Now, Randy grinded himself down onto Roman’s hardening dick, moaning at the feel of his boyfriend under him. Roman turned his head to breathe.

Randy licked his lips at him. “You’re beautiful.” He husked. Roman smiled. “No need to flatter me, Orton. You’ve already gotten my pants off.” Randy laughed.

“Hoping to get you off too.” He kissed Roman again. They groped each other like they were drunk, rolling over again and again. Roman grabbed at Randy’s ass, fondling smooth muscle. Randy groaned. He sat up and yanked off his underwear. Roman took off his own, blushing at the way Randy looked at him.

The quarterback grabbed his hands when he tried to cover himself. “Hey, hey. None of that. Are you nervous now that we’re really doing this?” Randy asked.

Roman nodded. “Y-yeah, a little. We’re…we’re really doing this.” He looked up at him. “And I want to. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Randy kissed his hands. “Make love with me, Roman.”

Roman felt his heart warm. “Yes.” He accepted another kiss. Randy pushed him down to the bed again, tongue stroking. Roman cradled Randy’s head, hand going to his dick. Randy bit Roman’s lip. Roman’s breath quickened when he felt Randy finger his hole. Roman tightened his hand, stroking until Randy was trembling. “Huh…uhh…yeah…” He pressed his forehead against Roman’s, his breath hitching.

Roman gently glided his hand up and down, his thumb pressing into the tip.

“F-Fuck, Ro…uh…” Randy kissed him urgently, keeping his head in place as he thrusted his erection into warm hands. Roman watched his face, smiling.

“There you go, baby. Yeah, you like that? You like me touching you like that?” He whispered, giving him a sloppy kiss. Randy grunted, grabbing Roman’s hands.

“G-give me a minute.” He breathed. Roman bit his lip. “I don’t think so.” He put his hands on Randy’s chest and pushed him back. Randy gave him a look.

“Have an idea?” Roman smiled a shy smile. “Maybe.”

He ran his hand playfully down Randy’s chest to his dick. Randy sucked in a breath. Roman lowered his head to his boyfriend’s lap. He took a careful lick against the swollen head. “Shit…” Randy breathed out. Roman stroked his length dutifully, pausing to suck the whole of him.

“Mhm…” He moaned, causing Randy to lift his hips suddenly. “Fuck…aww…hell, b-babe…” Randy closed his eyes and gave in. Roman kept his eyes on him, his head bobbing. He licked the underside of Randy’s shaft and tickled his balls. He then returned back to the head and slowly licked his way around.

“R-Ro…Ro, I’m….uugghh…” Randy shuddered, hands coming to rest on Roman’s head as he came. Roman flinched when he felt the hotness strike his throat. But he stayed put, swallowing his man down. He looked up at Randy. The quarterback was flushed all over, a red stain on his body. He smiled at Roman.

“Feels good, baby.” He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. Roman crawled up his body, kissing his neck.

“Fucking fantastic.” Randy mumbled into a lax kiss. He brought his hand back, dropping a condom and a small tube of lube next to them. Roman moved so his thighs were on either side of Randy’s. He wrapped his hands around Randy’s dick once more and tugged. Groaning, Randy moved forward. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Roman kissed him, desperate to taste. As they moved against each other, Randy slipped his fingers down to Roman’s ass and pressed one inside of him. Roman gasped softly. He stared into Randy’s eyes as his finger went deeper.

“H-Huuuhh…uh…mmmh.” Roman hugged him tight, his own body moving to accommodate. Randy slowly pointed another finger, swearing at how tight he was. “Fuck yeah, baby.” He bit Roman’s shoulder, bravely adding a third finger. Roman saw stars. He’d never had a finger in his ass before. It was intruding, and yet Roman welcomed it happily. Almost greedily. He continued moving, hands clawing into Randy’s skin. Randy moved his fingers in and out, each thrust going deeper. He rotated them inside the tight heat, stroking against Roman’s most sensitive spot.

“Oh, right there.” Roman suddenly cried out, body tensing. Randy pushed again, slowly dragging his finger. Roman’s eyes rolled in the back of his hand.

“O-oh, Randy…b-baby…” As Randy touched his prostate, Roman reached his trembling hands out for the condom. He was certain he was ready now. “Ro…you wanna lay down?” Randy caressed his thigh gently. Roman tore the packet. “N-no. I w-wanna be like this.” He licked his lips again, smiling when Randy kissed him.

“I love you.” “I love you too.” Roman watched him slide the sheer skin over his dick. Randy removed his fingers. “Move.”

He fell back on his back, Roman on top. Roman moved his hair out of his face. Looking at Randy on his back like this made him feel powerful. But he knew all the real power was coming from his lover. Randy placed careful hands on thick hips, guiding Roman down. When he felt skin on skin, Roman flinched, then blushed.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s okay. Just slowly…yesss…” Randy hissed as Roman slid down his penis perfectly, hesitating halfway.

“O-Oh, oh, fuck…” Roman stuttered. Randy guided his hands to his chest, pressing them in place. “Go lower.” He encouraged, his voice a whisper. Roman folded his lips in as he did, a small whimper escaping. It hurt a fucking lot, but it was still so satisfying to his body. To him. Roman whined at the feeling of his body stretching. He’d never felt so good. Randy furiously wiped his face.

“T-that’s it…oh, baby, Ro…y-you feel so good…” He threw his head back, lifting his hips to bottom out. When he did, Roman yelped. “Aagh!”

“Sorry!” Randy sat up and held him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He kissed his face multiple times.

“It’s fine…it...does feel good.” Roman said honestly. Randy nuzzled his neck. “I’ll go slow. We have all night.”

“Okay.” Roman wrapped his arms around him. “I’m, ready.” Randy gave him a kiss as they started to move. One stroke had Roman moaning. Another made him gasp out into the room, eyes closed. The bed squeaked on occasion, and Randy stopped every once in a while, to make sure his lover was okay. Roman pushed Randy back down to the bed, stroking his face. Their bodies met each other in a slow pace. Roman held his gaze as he moved, his face contorting with every feeling. Randy dug his fingers into meaty thighs- grateful he had something to squeeze. He titled his head at Roman, his own body starting to lose control. “Just like that, Roman…just like… _fuck_ …yes, yes…”

Roman moaned a response, hips grinding without a rhythm. But it was spectacular. With every stroke up and down, Roman felt as if he’d explode. Randy’s dick rubbed deliciously against his spot, forcing Roman to sing out into the room. Randy watched in amazement at his boyfriend. The way Roman looked, the way he sounded, the way he _felt_ …it wasn’t long before Randy was ready to show him how much he loved him. He moved his hands to clutch at Roman’s waist, snapping his hips roughly. Surprised, Roman cried out. He covered Randy’s hands with his own, promising to stay put. Randy slapped his body into Roman’s. He wanted to mark him, show him that they were each other’s. He closed his eyes and let his body take control. Hard thrusts were thrown, stroking Roman wildly. Roman arched his back and tried to keep from screaming. Feeling Randy move in him like this was surreal. He felt his body squeeze and contract, accepting and releasing, all at once. It was euphoric.

Roman gave a breathy moan out to the room. Randy’s hands moved up underneath his shoulders, causing him to go deeper. Now, they were face to face. Randy lifted his hips over and over, reveling in the tightness of Roman’s body. He could feel himself getting close. He lowered a hand to Roman’s ass and squeezed, his thrusts quickening. Roman lowered his head. He was feeling everything; emotions slamming into him like a freight train. This is what he wanted. This is _who_ he wanted. As he was being bounced, all Roman could think about was how much he felt. How much he had gotten. And it was all his. Randy, this moment, this feeling, this _love_ -

Roman was brought back when he heard Randy grumble something that sounded like his name and “gonnacum...”. He felt Randy shake in his arms, his thrusts become wild and ragged. One specific thrust slammed head on onto Roman’s prostate, and Roman could feel himself come apart again and again. “Uughh…R-Randy….!” He shook, eyes going black for a moment. Randy continued moving. He tightened his hands around Roman’s body and flipped them over once more. Roman looked up at him. Randy’s eyes looked relaxed and focused compared to his shaking body. He gave simple strokes now, eyes boring into Roman’s soul. Roman opened his mouth to talk, but ended up moaning when another orgasm shot through him. His legs were trembling _a lot_ now, pausing to wrap around Randy’s waist. Roman grabbed Randy’s shoulders, breathing heavily as he rode it out. Randy said something unintelligible.

“W-what?” Roman asked when he could find words. “Are you okay?” Randy leaned in to kiss him. Roman slowly put his hands on his face. When they broke apart, Randy had nothing but concern in his eyes. “Roman?”

“I’m…g-good…I-I p-promise.” He struggled with his words. But in that moment, Roman didn’t care. He finally gave Randy a goofy smile. “I’m excellent.” Randy’s eyes twinkled with his own smile. “Good. I love you.”

“I adore you.” Roman happily accepted another kiss. He pulled Randy close and tightened his legs around him. Randy gently stroked his tongue and cheek, caressing a sweaty thigh.

“I’m glad we don’t have practice tomorrow.” Roman chuckled when they came up for air. Randy cuddled him. “That’s what happens when you’re a winner, baby.”

 ~~~

Stephanie was at her desk typing when her phone rang. “Bay County, this is Stephanie Helmsley.”

“Mom! Mom, I didn’t do it this time, I swear!” Dean yelled.

“Dean? What’s going on?” Stephanie heard her other son’s voice. “Mom, he’s lying! I only put the chickens in for ten seconds!” Seth argued back.

“Chickens? What? Where’s your father?” But Stephanie heard nothing but yelling and pots clashing on the floor.

“Boys? BOYS!” She yelled, but no response came. Stephanie huffed and hung up. She dialed Hunter’s number.

“Helmsley, here, go ahead.”

“Hunter. Your _sons_ are wreaking havoc in my kitchen. I suggest you get home now.”

“Steph, I still have three meetings to go.” Hunter said calmly.

“Honey, I can’t take this work home! I’ll never get it done in time for my trial.” Stephanie objected.

Hunter sighed. “Steph, your _father_ is having these meetings.” He said.

Stephanie closed her eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fine. I’ll go. See you later.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.” When she hung up again, Stephanie sat back in her chair.

“‘Be a lawyer,’ they said.” She got up to gather her things.

“‘Have three boys,’ they said.” She put on her coat.

“‘Don’t put them in boarding school!’ they said.” Stephanie turned off her computer.

“The only reason they’re _not_ in boarding school, is because I’d hate to close _down_ all the boarding schools.” When she had all of her stuff, she left her office, slamming the door behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a nice slice of life moment to close off this big chapter :) What do we think? I know a lot of people want to see Deanee (believe me, my LIFE is Deanee), but bear with me for this story? I love using Galina as a character and having her with my version of Dean just fits. And I'm writing these as I'm going along, so Idk what will come out of this little brain of mine LOL. Thanks so much for reading my luvs! I really hope you enjoy this story! Don't forget to post ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spring Semester! (For me, lol). Here's a brand spanking new chapter for you all! Thanks for reading! <3

Roman woke up under Randy’s arm. The sunlight shone through the clear window, blinding him. He gently caressed his boyfriend’s face. He felt so relaxed…and oddly possessive. Roman moved until he was covering half of Randy’s body. Randy was _his_ now, so Roman didn’t think anything of it when he started to gently nibble at his neck. Randy breathed deeply before opening his eyes. He smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Roman pressed his lips to his chest. Randy idly stroked his fingers in Roman’s hair. “I didn’t know you were into biting.”

“Just…wanted to make sure you were mine.” Roman blushed.

“I’ll always be yours.” Randy whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment of making out, Randy cuddled him close.

“How’d you sleep?” “Barely…” Roman looked at him fondly.

“I kept having this amazing dream.” Randy arched a brow. “May I inquire?”

Roman moved forward until their lips were touching. “Why don’t I show you?”

 

~~~ 

Dean and Seth were seated on the couch, arms folded and heads down. “And if you burn any more food that your father and I bought…you won’t be eating for the rest of the week, you understand!” Stephanie fussed at them.

“Yes, ma’am.” They grumbled. Hunter came downstairs. When he saw the family, he gave a pity sigh and started pouring his coffee. Stephanie turned back to the boys.

“You’re both grounded for the rest of the week.”

“Mom, c’mon.”

“That’s not fair!” The brothers objected.

“Burn my chicken, I burn your privileges.” Stephanie said.

“Dad!” Seth called. Hunter wiggled his finger as ‘no’, sipping his coffee. Roman stumbled in then, breathless from rushing.

“S-sorry I’m late.”

“Roman, we talked about this.” Hunter scolded him.

“I was at Randy’s. I lost track of time.” Roman grabbed a box of cereal.

“Well, you only have fifteen minutes. Why didn’t you let Randy take you to school?” Stephanie asked.

“He had to go in early for practice. He’s meeting with scouts.”

“Scouts? Impressive. And when will your meetings come?” Hunter put an arm around him.

“Dad, please…”

“I’m just asking. You’re just as good as Randy.”

Roman blushed. “Y-you tell me all the time.”

“And I’m right.”

“ _Hunter_. Roman eat. Seth, Dean, c’mon.” The boys all sat down to the island.

“So…you and Randy celebrate last night?” Dean nudged his little brother.

Roman avoided looking at him. “Yes.”

“What’d you do?” Seth smiled goofily.

Roman huffed. “Nothing.” He lied.

“You did _something_. Your shirt’s on backwards.” Dean pulled at Roman’s collar. Roman smacked him. “Knock it off!”

“Boys, stop. What Roman did is his own business.” Hunter finished his bagel. “Let’s go.” He said with his mouth full.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Be good at school, boys.”

“Bye, mom.” “Love you.” They kissed their mother goodbye before following their father out. Seth suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He punched something in before putting it back.

“Who’s that, Sethie?” Dean slung an arm around him. “Nothing.”

“Why are you still texting him?” Roman asked with exasperation.

“ _Who_ is him?” Dean insisted, practically climbing onto Seth’s back. “None of your fucking business!” Seth hissed at the both of them.

“Watch your mouth.” Hunter warned, “And get in the car.” The boys did.

Roman leaned forward to talk to his brother. “Seth, I-”

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Roman, leave your brother alone. You boys have to get along this weekend…your mother’s birthday is coming up.” Hunter told them.

“What are you getting her, dad?” Dean changed the subject. “I was thinking a ring. She’s been complaining about the loose band on her current one.” Hunter drove them to school in ten minutes. It was silent ride, with minimal conversation. When they exited, Roman went to his father at the window.

“Dad, can I spend the night at Randy’s again?”

Hunter shook his head. “That’s the third time this week, Ro. You need to spend time with your family.” He began to back out. “Randy’s gonna have to wait.”

Roman shifted. “C’mon, Dad, please? I’ll do all of our chores next week.”

“No, Roman. That’s final. You’re going to be late for class, I’ll see you boys later.” Hunter drove the car out of the lot and left. Roman sighed. Randy suddenly appeared and slapped him on the ass.

“Hey, Helmsley. Hope you’re able to practice okay.” He kissed Roman’s reddening cheek.

“I will be…look, Randy, I can’t spend the night again.”

“Really, why?” Randy took his hand.

“My dad wants me to spend time with the family…I guess, it has been a while since I’ve had dinner with them.” Roman shrugged on his backpack. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Randy kissed him. “We can do something this weekend.”

“My mom’s birthday is this weekend…” Roman traced his jaw. “Do you want to spend it with us?”

Randy looked at him. “Are you…officially inviting me to spend time with your family? Cuz…that would mean we’re taking our relationship to the next level.”

Roman thought about it. “I uh…I guess we are.”

“I guess we are.” Randy kissed him again. This time, he snuck his tongue in and grabbed Roman’s waist. Roman put his arms around Randy’s neck, pushing his body close. Randy pulled away slightly. “We might have to be late to first period.” He whispered. Roman kissed his nose.

“Then lets hit the showers, Orton.” Randy took his hand again, leading him to the building. “Oh, how did the meet with the scout go?” Roman asked.

“Ah…pretty good. But the college isn’t one I was thinking about.” “Well, think about it. It doesn’t hurt to have options.” Roman encouraged.

“I know…but, I want to see if… _our_ college will make an offer.” Randy kissed his hand.

“Randy…” Roman smiled, ending the conversation. They had only talked about going to college once, and agreed on Upton, a small school that was about six hours away. It was technically in another state, and practically on the border. And it was accepting as hell to athletics. However Roman didn’t bring it up much. He knew Randy would be getting scouts any moment, and he was proud, but it only reminded him that him and the team- well, _any_ team really- would always be second to a quarterback. It wasn’t something Roman liked thinking about. And he knew Randy would try to convince him that he was just as important.

His man got his attention. “Hey, let’s go to the diner for lunch.” Randy invited.

“Sure. I think I’ll try that...uh… _fiesta_ dish you get all the time.”

“Awesome! I know you’ll love it.” Randy smiled at him.

Roman shrugged. “Life is short. Try something new.”

“And speaking of trying something new...” Randy opened the door to the empty locker room. “We have one hour.”

Roman laughed at the timing. “You’re so smooth…”

“On my chest, maybe.” Randy winked at him. Roman blushed and mumbled, “Yeah, only on your chest.” He set his backpack down; Randy did the same.

“Hopefully that’s your favorite part about me.” He said as he moved in for a kiss. Roman moaned. “It is…simply because the part that _is_ covered by hair is also-”

“Naughty, naughty, Roman.” Randy tapped his forehead.

“What are we gonna do about that mouth of yours?” Roman slipped his hands under Randy’s shirt, feeling the hard muscle flinch. “There are plenty of things to do to it…”

 

~~~

Seth left school early. He didn’t tell anybody where he was going. He waited outside the school until a long black limo pulled up. Dave opened the door, a smile on his face. “Hey, Helmsley.”

Seth stood. “Hey.” He happily climbed into the car. When he was seated, Dave gave him a passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue in possessively, grabbing at Seth’s ass. Seth whimpered. Dave clutched his face.

“I missed you.”

Seth licked is lips. “I-I missed you too…where were you this weekend?”

“I’m interviewing…for other schools.” Dave said softly.

Seth looked at him. “What? W-why are you interviewing at other schools?”

“Because I can’t stay here. Someone’s going to find out about us sooner or later, Seth.” Dave rubbed his hair. “And I’ll be at a school ten minutes from here. We can still see each other.” Seth fell against his chest.

“I’m sorry you have to leave-”

“It’s not your fault, baby. You’ll finish school without worrying, and we can move on from there.” Dave explained carefully. Seth clutched his lapel tightly.

“Yeah…”

 

~~~

The next day, the kids were in the class they all shared: English. Seth and Renee sat third in their rows. Randy sat behind Seth, and Roman behind Renee. Dean sat behind Roman, and Galina sat behind Randy. Their teacher, Miss Lita, stood with a book in her hands.

“Does anyone have any questions about the chapters?” A kid raised her hand. “Yes, Kim.”

“Why did Gretta commit to the prosecution if she didn’t want to be caught?” While Miss Lita explained, Dean shot a spitball at Seth. The middle brother flinched and glared at him.

“What?” He hissed.

“Why’d you leave early yesterday? Mom and Dad were looking for you.”

“None of your damn business. Leave me the fuck alone.” Seth turned back.

Roman leaned forward. “Did you go with that guy?”

“None of your business.” Seth repeated through gritted teeth.

Roman turned to look at Dean. “He’s been leaving every day for weeks now.” “I know. You’d think he’d be able to talk about the dick appointments.”

Just then, Lita turned to glare at the boys. “Roman, Dean…is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“N-no ma’am.” “No. Sorry.” They quieted down.

Lita continued speaking. “Because of Gretta’s choices, Magnolia and Steven had to go about the court another way…”

After five minutes, Dean reached into his backpack and grabbed a pre-crumpled ball of paper. He threw it at the back of Seth’s neck.

“Oh for the love of-” Seth turned around again. “What?!”

“Let’s go to the beach this weekend.”

“Mom’s birthday is this weekend.” Roman told him, “We’re going to the resort, remember?”

“Yeah, but the night before? Come on let’s make it a thing.”

“You guys, really?” Randy warned.

Seth ignored him. “I’m _not_ going to the beach. I have a date.” He whispered harshly. “With who? Seth just _tell_ us who-”

“Boys!” Lita said loudly. Roman, Seth, and Dean froze.

“If you want to teach your own class then become a teacher. Until then,” She reached back to her desk, “Go teach the Dean.” Lita held out three pink slips. The brothers glumly got up and went to the front of the class. Their classmates snickered as they took the slips and left. Out in the hall, Seth shoved Dean.

“Look what you did, asshole.”

“Takes one to know one, Sethie.”

“Dad’s not gonna be happy.” Roman fidgeted with his backpack straps.

“Dad’ll be dad. As always.” Dean slung an arm around them both. “The Dean will be glad to see _Dean_!” He sang out into the hallway. Roman smiled fondly and Seth rolled his eyes.

 

~~~ 

After a stern talking from Hunter-which was just an exasperated sigh and a string of curse words towards his sons-the boys followed their father to the parking lot. At the car, Hunter took another deep breath.

“Promise me one thing.” He looked at them. “Don’t pull any shit on your mother’s birthday.”

“Sure, dad. No worries.” Dean hugged his shoulder. Hunter stared at him. “Dean, I’m not kidding. Every year you three do something that ruins her birthday. It’s not happening this weekend. If anything comes up-”

“Nothing will come up, Dad. We’ll be on our best behavior. At least, I will.” Roman vowed.

“Yeah, Dad. Don’t worry.” Seth climbed into the car. “It’ll be fun.” He said dryly.

Roman eyed his brother. “Seth, you-” “Roman. In the car.” Hunter pointed. Roman hurriedly jumped in next to Dean.

 

~~~ 

After dinner, Seth got up to leave. “Seth, you’ve been leaving this whole week. You and Roman are invisible.” Stephanie complained.

“I’m sorry, ma, but it’s our anniversary…and I told him I won’t be free tomorrow or this weekend.” He kissed her cheek. “Love you.”

“Seth, be safe, alright? No spending the night.”

“But dad-”

“11pm.” Hunter said again. Seth sighed. “Fine. 11. I’ll be back before then.” Seth grabbed his jacket and the keys, and left.

Roman played with his food. When he was done, he excused himself to call Randy.

“Hey there, tightend.” Randy teased. Roman blushed. “Shut up.”

“What are you doing?”

“I just got finished with dinner. Wanna go for a drive?”

“Where are we going?”

“Uh…” Roman opened his laptop. “Downtown, maybe?”

“Downtown? Nothing goes on down there.”

“Yeah, but…” Roman typed on his keys, “Dean says that one burger joint is good.” He found what he was looking for and scribbled it down on some paper.

“Alright, I’ll have a burger…but can I have your milkshake?” Randy asked.

Roman smiled. “Sure, Randy. I’ll give you my milkshake.” “Mhmm…” Roman giggled. “Dammit. I’m blushing like a kid.”

“We are kids.” “Shut up.” “I’ll be there in ten.” “Okay, Randy.”

 

~~~

Roman had one step out the door when Hunter stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Roman sighed. He turned to face his father. “Randy’s picking me up.”

“Again?”

“Roman, you too?” Stephanie went to him. “I was hoping I could talk to you about something.”

“I-I’m sorry, mom, but Randy and I made plans.”

“Roman, it’s about Seth…I know you’re trying to figure out what’s wrong with him.” Roman looked away. Stephanie touched his face.

“But he’s going to come around when he needs to. Your father and I can always force him to stay here, so him leaving all the time isn’t a problem.” She glanced at Hunter, who rolled his eyes. “But,” She looked at Roman, “You need to give your brother space.”

Roman gave a soft smile. “Ma, I know when I push his buttons. And I think I’m close to getting him to talk.”

“Ro, it’s not an interrogation. It’s a boyfriend.” Hunter told him. “You don’t need to interfere. We’ll handle Seth.”

Roman nodded. “Okay…I’ll leave him alone.”

“That’s my boy.” Stephanie kissed his head. “Go on. 11 o’ clock, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. Love you.” “Love you, son.” They sent Roman out.

Randy waved at him from the truck. When Roman got in, he received a sweet kiss. “Hi.” “Hi.” Roman flushed.

“So…the burger place…it’s near the beach, and not downtown.” Randy informed him.

“Oh…uh…y-yeah…” Roman looked down at his phone.

“So…why the lie, Reigns?”

“W-well, u-uh…I, uh, I t-thought, that…m-maybe-” “You haven’t stuttered since our first date. Spit it out.” Randy held his face.

Roman smiled. “I wanted to look at some apartments.” He said bluntly.

Randy’s eyes went wide. “R-really? Oh.” His face went white.

Roman looked at him. “Randy? What’s the matter?”

“Well, I, uh, I thought w-we…I mean, we’re good…b-but…I didn’t think we were ready to, uh, m-move _in_ together.” Randy stuttered.

Roman almost laughed. “What?! Randy, I don’t want to move in. I want to find Seth.”

“Oh. Great.” Randy smiled big. But then his face was one of confusion again. “Wait, why do you want to find Seth? How do you know-”

“I’ve been snooping around…I found out he’s dating a teacher at school.”

“Fuck!” Randy started the car. “Who?”

“I don’t know. That’s why we’re going to the complex.”

“Wait, wait. You want to _stalk_ this guy?” Randy looked over at him.

Roman shrugged. “I want to know who Seth’s dating. He can’t be good because I saw on Seth a-” He paused, looking out the window.

“You…saw, what on Seth?” Randy asked.

Roman shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Roman.”

“Nevermind.” Roman insisted. “It’s nothing, really.” Randy took the answer and continued driving. “So…if there’s no burgers…does that mean no milkshake?” He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Roman bit his lip. “No, no, Mr. Orton…you’ll get your milkshake.” He started to hum the famous Kelis song, prompting a laugh from his boyfriend.

 

~~~ 

Seth was snuggled up on Dave’s couch, watching an old movie. He listened as Dave talked to someone on the phone.

“Well, I’ll be sure to check in tomorrow. Is that all I need? You didn’t mention a tune-up earlier…” Dave went over to Seth and kissed his head.

“Go to the game.” Lazily, Seth grabbed the remote and changed the channel. “Bears and Pats!” He cheered to Dave’s delight.

“Yeah? Oh. Okay, then, no problem. Thanks. Goodbye.” Dave hung up the phone and hopped over the couch.

“Who’s leading?”

“Bears…of course.” Seth grinned. “Yeah, yeah,” Dave ruffled his hair. “We’ll see.” Seth laughed, moving in for a kiss. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

 

~~~

Roman and Randy pulled up to Crenshaw Place. “3256 North Crenshaw. Hope your hunch is correct, Reigns.” Randy told him.

“It’s right. I found it in Seth’s notebook.”

“Wow, no wonder he’s keeping his dick appointments a secret.” Randy chuckled.

“Excuse me?” Roman asked dramatically.

“You and Dean won’t give him any space.” Randy told him.

Roman tried to keep his temper in check. “He makes his _own_ space!” He said sharply. He took a deep breath.

“It’s not our fault Seth distances himself.” He said quietly.

Randy looked at him for a while.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Randy stroked his face. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No…I don’t think Seth will like any one else knowing his business, much less me.” Roman opened the door. “I’ll call you if anything happens.”

“Okay, babe.” Randy kissed him. “Be careful.” “I will.”

 

~~~ 

Dean and Galina were playing chess in his room. “You know, when you called to come over, this isn’t what I had in mind.” He said, moving his knight.

Galina struck her queen out and took his bishop. “It’s good to strengthen the intellectual mind with your loved one. Brings us closer at the mind.” She playfully tapped his forehead.

Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I think we’re close enough at the mind…we’re always thinking about sex.” Galina laughed.

“Stop it! I’m serious.” She moved her rook. “Check.”

Dean sighed. “I fold.”

“Dean.”

“I forfeit?”

“Dean!”

“Alright…” Dean chuckled when she tackled him. “It’s fun to do things _other_ than sex, you know.” “Oh, never say that again, darling.” Dean suddenly turned them over, knocking over the chess game and pieces, Galina’s laugh filling the room.

 

~~~ 

Roman went to the welcome desk. A lady greeted him. “Hello.”

“Hi, uh…my teacher from school lives here…uh, Bay High? I need to turn in my permission slip.”

“What’s your teachers name, sweetie?”

“Uh…A-Adam, Adam Edgeton?” The lady typed the name in the computer. “No…no Edgeton here.”

“Uh-Oh…I probably have the wrong address.” Roman tapped his fingers on the marble. The lady eyed him. “Ok, then…”

“W-well, uh…I know another teacher lives here…do you know if there’s a teacher who works at Bay High?”

“Uh…” She thought a moment. “There’s a Dave Batista here.” Roman stared at her, dumbfounded. “Batista?” His sociology teacher?

The woman looked at him as if he were crazy. “Yes, sweetie…maybe you should go home and rest.”

“N-no, please. I have to see him. He’ll be able to give my permission slip to Mr. Edgeton.” Roman begged. The lady sighed. “Fine.” She pressed the buzzer.

“Thank you.” Roman opened the door. “417! Fourth floor!” She called.

“Got it!” Roman pressed the button quickly. When he got in the elevator, he texted Randy. **_Got in. Going to find him now_.** He put his phone away and waited to board the fourth floor.

 

~~~ 

Seth woke up to a loud knock. He rubbed his eyes while Dave got up. “I’m not expecting anybody…” He grumbled. Seth folded his arms on the arm rest and watched his lover with droopy eyes.

“Maybe it’s your past lover.” He joked. Dave narrowed his eyes at him, a smile on his face. Seth giggled. Dave opened the door.

“Oh…good evening.” One of his students, the linebacker, stared at him with big eyes.

Roman cleared his throat. “Uh…evening Mr. Batista…I-I w-was, I was l-looking for my brother…Seth?”

“Why are you at my apartment?” Dave questioned. Roman rubbed his head.

“W-well, uh…he’s always saying what a great mentor you are, and…and you’ve had study groups at your place before, so…I figured…”

“That he’d be here.” Dave put a hand on his hip.

Roman nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder and saw his brother on the couch. “Seth!”

Seth’s eyes went wide, and he turned. “Roman? What the fuck are you-”

“I think you need to leave now.” Dave turned back to Roman. “Seth won’t be done with his study break until his curfew.” Roman couldn’t help it.

“B-but where are the other stud-”

“Please, Mr. Helmsley. I’m giving Seth a personal tutor session. He’ll be done by his curfew.”

“But, Seth.”

“Roman, leave, _please_.” Seth urged.

“Fine…” Roman looked at Dave. “I’m sorry for interrupting your session, Mr. Batista. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right. It won’t.” Dave backed away. “Goodnight, Mr. Helmsley.”

“Goodnight.” But Roman was only talking to a closed door. He turned away to leave. He probably did step out of line…but was it wrong for him to care for his brother?

 

~~~ 

Seth paced around the room while Dave sat on the couch. He was going to _kill_ his brother. “I can’t believe he fucking came here! How did he find out? The fucking snoop! He’s probably stalked me since the very beginning! Dave, I-I didn’t tell him _anything_ , I swear.” Seth knelt before his man. “I would _never_ do that to you.” He said desperately.

Dave lifted his head slowly after a moment. He hadn't spoken for ten whole minutes. Now, he looked at Seth wearily. “I know you didn’t Seth.” He took his hands.

Seth looked relieved. “G-good…you know I wouldn’t do that. Ever.” He touched Dave’s face. “I love you.”

Dave stared at him lovingly. “Mhm...I know you didn’t tell our secret.” He kissed Seth’s hands. Seth rested his forehead against Dave’s. He knew he could count on him; on his soul.

“Now…let’s go to bed-” Seth paused when Dave looked up again. The teacher’s eyes had gone dark and unhappy. He leaned forward.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not still angry.” Seth furrowed his brow.

Suddenly, Dave flew his hand across Seth’s face. Seth fell to the floor, shocked and afraid. Touching his cheek, he screamed, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Dave didn’t answer, staying on the couch. “Your brother’s gonna talk…I’m gonna lose my job. All because of you.” He looked over at him.

“I knew you were a waste of time.”

Seth cried out. “I’m…s-sorry! I didn’t know he knew, Dave I told you!”

“He’s gonna talk, the little shithead.” Dave grabbed his wrist. “I saw the way he was looking at me. Thinks he can one-up me.” He shook his head roughly. “I can’t have it Seth. I can’t.” Dave clutched his head. “Tell your fucking brother to keep his mouth shut or else.”

He yanked Seth up by the arm. The young man sputtered through his tears, “I-I’m sorry, Dave…aaaghh! Dave _please_! I’m sorry.”

“Your ass better be.” Dave threw him to the floor again. “You can sleep out here tonight…carpet’s good for the dog.” He spat, before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Seth hugged himself. He was hurt and confused and frustrated. He sobbed into his knees, trying to catch his breath as his heart broke in two. He thought Dave loved him. He thought they were going to be forever. This, horrible person in the other room…that wasn’t who he loved. But maybe he could…learn to love him. Seth rubbed his face. Maybe Dave was just upset. He had a lot of stuff going on, and the stress of keeping a secret like this was a little much. Seth jumped when Dave came out again. He had Seth’s backpack. Seth eyed him.

“What are you doing?” He squeaked.

“I’m sorry, Seth.” Dave said suddenly. Seth moved when he sat on the couch. “A-are you?”

“Yes. I-I got out of hand. I didn’t mean to put a hand on you. I’m just…really stressed about my interview. I want to be near you so badly…I can’t fuck it up.”

He cautiously kissed him on the head. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Seth sniffed. He didn't know what to think. “I-It’s okay…I was just surprised…”

“I understand. Please, forgive me? Give me another chance. Baby, I’m _sorry_.” Dave begged.

Seth nodded. “I…forgive you…I’m sorry for Roman…I-I really didn’t know.”

“I know, I know…it’s not your fault. Really.” Dave kissed him again. Seth felt his heart flutter a bit. Maybe…

“Okay, Dave…b-but, I really have to go…I told Dean I’d bring him something from Trail Burgers.”

“Alright.” Dave helped him to his feet. “I’ll walk you downstairs.” “Okay.”

 

~~~ 

Roman hadn’t spoken since he got back in the car. Randy tried again for the hundredth time.

“Roman…” He sang. “C’mon, baby, talk to me.” Roman stared at the glovebox.

“I fucked up. I fucked up bad.” He rushed out, “I didn’t mean to barge in on them, I j-just didn’t know what to do! I didn’t know it would be Mr. Batista! I didn’t know Seth would actually _be_ there? And I didn’t-”

“Whoa, whoa, the fuck? Seth’s banging Mr. Batista?” Randy looked at him. Roman kicked himself. “Fuck…y-yeah.”

“Oh, shit.” Randy chuckled. “Talk about news.”

“I didn’t mean to say who it was.”

“I promise I won’t tell.”

“Thank you.”

After a moment, Randy spoke, “Is Seth okay?”

“He seemed alright. I’m, just worried he’ll miss out on life. This…guy, just doesn’t seem right to me. And I know I’m wrong, but…I just want my brother back.” Roman admitted.

Randy grabbed his hand. “You won’t lose him, Ro…I promise you won’t.” He leaned in for a kiss. Roman smiled. “Thanks, babe.” He traced his jaw.

“Now…what flavor milkshake do you like?”

 

~~~ 

“Boys! Time to get up!” Stephanie knocked on her sons’ doors. Seth woke up with his face still hurting. He groaned. Dave had given him one final kiss before promising to take him out on Monday. Seth decided to give him one more chance. After all, it _was_ his fault for dating a teacher. As Seth stumbled into the hallway, he ran into Roman.

“Oh…h-hey, Seth.”

“Roman.” Seth sneered. “Why the fuck did you show up last night?” His little brother held his arm.

“I... I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

“Yeah. You did. I can’t believe you.” Seth scoffed.

Roman went to him. “I just…I don’t think you were happy.”

“I am happy!” Seth yelled.

Roman sighed. He suddenly noticed the black bruise under Seth’s left eye. It looked the same as the bruise he saw on Seth’s arm the other night.

“What’s that on your face?” Seth immediately covered his cheek. “N-nothing…I fell.”

Roman looked closer. “You fell? You really want me to believe that?”

“It’s the truth.” Seth lied.

“Bullshit.” Roman shoved him. “He’s no good for you, Seth.”

Seth shoved him back. “Fuck you. I know what I’m-”

“Doing. Yeah, I know.” Roman shook his head. “I’m not giving up on you, Seth.”

“Well, I’m not leaving Dave.” Seth folded his arms.

The brothers stared at each other until Dean came out the bathroom. “Whoo!” He waved his arms behind him, making a face. “Do _not_ go in there for the next ten minutes.”

“Gross, dude!” “C’mon, Dean!” The boys moved from his intruding hands as they struggled to get ready.

 

~~~ 

Dean found Randy and the gang in the parking lot. “Hey, guys…where’s Seth?”

“He went to have lunch in the library.” Renee sighed.

“By himself?” Galina opened her bag. Renee hung her head. “I guess he needs time to be alone.”

“Hey, Renee, don’t sweat it. I’m sure it’s just…tests and shit.” Randy assured her.

“Thanks, Randy.”

“Ro? You look like something’s on your mind.” Dean told his brother.

Roman ran a hand through his hair. “Well…”

"Yeah, Ro. Why’d you call us out here?” Roman took a deep breath. “I…think Seth’s in trouble. He’s dating a teacher…and, I don’t think he’s happy.”

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked incredulously. 

"I felt the same way....it's Dave Batista." 

"What the fuck?" Dean made a face.

“Roman, this is surprising and all, but, didn’t Seth tell you not to worry about it?” Galina asked.

“Well, Yeah…but…I can’t help it. We have to help him. Dean?” He turned to his brother.

Dean sighed. “To be honest, this…mystery man hasn’t been sitting right with me either. But, Ro…Seth doesn’t want us involved.”

“Babe,” Randy touched his arm, “Maybe we should let Seth handle this.”

Roman looked disappointed. Finally, he said, “Mr. Batista…he’s hitting him.”

“What?!” They all screamed.

Renee suddenly stepped forward. “How long?” She asked softly.

Roman responded, “For a while now.” “While…he and I were…” Renee didn’t finish the sentence. Roman avoided her eyes.

“Fucking hell.” She laughed dryly.

“I can't believe this. Was that the fucking bruise we saw today?” Dean dropped his bag. “Bruise? What fucking bruise?” Randy looked at them.

“Seth has a bruise under his eye…he covered it with makeup.” Roman explained. Galina folded her hands together and brought them to her mouth.

“I can’t believe this.” She whispered.

“Mr. Batista…I knew there was something off about him.” Renee said. Randy held Roman. “Ro…what were you gonna do?”

Roman smiled at him briefly. “I have a plan. We go to the apartment, we get Seth, and we call the cops about Dave.”

“What if Seth doesn’t want to go?” His boyfriend asked.

“We make him. He’s only going to get worse the more he stays in this relationship.”

“Ro’s right. He’s a stubborn ass…he’ll commit to something until he dies.” Dean admitted.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell us…” Galina said. “We wouldn’t have judged him for it.”

“He didn’t want to risk the whole school knowing, probably. But, guys…we have to help him. I know he doesn’t want it, but…I can’t shake the feeling that something bad will happen to him. If it hasn’t already.”

“Don’t say that. We’ll figure something out.” Dean went to his brother. “He’s our brother. Our stupid, smart-ass, incredible brother.” He hugged Roman to him. Roman hugged him back. Randy joined in, then Galina.

“We’ll save him. One way or the other.” Galina promised. Renee looked down at the ground. Dean glanced at her.

“Renee.” “I’m…I’m sorry.” Renee turned and ran back to the school. The others watched her disappear. Dean looked at them. “She’s gonna need some time.”

Roman closed his eyes. “I…shouldn’t have-”

“At least she knows.” Randy tried to comfort him.

“No…I…I’m stupid. I should’ve told her privately, and not drop a bomb like that. Dammit!”

“Hey, Ro. Don’t kick yourself.” Galina told him.

“Yeah, Reigns. We all make mistakes. But now, we need to help Seth.” Dean jumped at the bell.

“Let’s rendezvous at my house. Do you think your parents will let you two go?” Randy asked the brothers.

“We’ll just…tell them we’re going to the beach. It shouldn’t be too long, right?” Dean nodded at them. “See you all later.”

Roman turned to Galina. “Wear jeans. And sneakers.” His friend smiled.

“What are we, secret agents?”

“Might as well be…” Roman said guiltily. “We’re keeping enough secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where the hell this piece is going. I'm begging y'all for ideas. How do we feel about Roman's insecurity with football? What about Seth's relationship? And what's going to happen for Stephanie's birthday? Thanks so much for reading everyone. Stay warm if you're in a cold place right now!! <3 <3 <3< 3< 3< 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three millennium, but here you go! Short chapter, but A LOT of drama!!

 That night, Roman, Randy, Galina and Dean were in the truck.

“You got the recorder?” Roman asked his brother. “Got it.”

“So, what exactly are we going to do?” Galina inquired.

“We’re going to knock on _Dave_ ’ _s_ door. We’re going to ask him why he’s beating on our brother, and we’re going to get Seth the fuck out of there.” Roman said.

“And if Seth doesn’t want to go….” Randy started.

“We beat his ass until he does.” Dean finished.

“Well… _no,_ but…we should really put our foot down.”

“I’ll put it _up_. Up his ass.” Dean promised.

“Dean-”

“ _I’m_ the only one who can humiliate my brother. Anyone else will have to answer to me.” Roman sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that.”

“Galina and I will stay in the car. You two try to figure it out.” Randy chuckled as he started the car.

 

~~~ 

When they got there, Roman had a weird feeling. He was going to say it, before his brother read his mind.

“Something’s not right.” Dean said suddenly, jumping out of the car. Roman kissed Randy quickly. “We’ll be fast.” “Be _careful_.”

Roman hurriedly followed his brother inside. “Dean!” But Dean was already talking to the same concierge from the other night.

She noticed Roman and smiled. “Oh, are you with him?”

“Yes, ma’am. We both forgot our permission slips this time.” Roman pulled Dean to him. “Yeah, our slips.” Dean muttered.

“Alright, then.” The lady nodded her head. “Thank you so much.” Roman dragged his brother to the elevators.

“Way to be stealthy.” He hissed. “At least I’m not kissing ass!”

“Dean, you’re an idiot.” “I’m being _honest_.”

 

~~~ 

Seth was cuddled up under Dave’s arm, chuckling at every pun joke from the comedy show. He had been fucked senseless, took a shower, and now his eyes were threatening to close on him. Dave nudged his side.

“Sleepy?”

“Mhmh…” Seth shook his head. But a loud yawn betrayed him.H His boyfriend smiled. “Let’s go to bed.” He suggested.

“No, I’m….” Seth yawned again, “O-Ok…” He let Dave pull him up.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. “Who in the hell…?” Dave went to answer it. “Oh, fuck.”

Seth joined him at the door. “Wh-what are you two _doing_ here!” He screeched.

Roman and Dean moved into the space. “We’re coming to get _you_.” Dean grabbed him.

“What the fuck!? Get off me!”

“Why the fuck are you hitting my brother!” Roman demanded, staring at Dave.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The teacher moved his arms. “Get out of my apartment.”

“No. We’re turning your ass in.” Dean shoved him. “Don’t touch me, young man.”

“Roman, Dean, fucking leave!” Seth yanked away from his brothers. “You don’t understand.”

“We understand, perfectly.” Roman argued.

“Yeah, Seth you’re getting your ass beat and you’re too damn prideful to admit it.” Dean reached for him again. “We’re only looking out for you.”

“I don’t _need_ you looking out for me! I can take care of myself!”

“No you can’t!”

“BOYS! Knock it off, now!” Dave shouted. Roman, Seth and Dean looked at him.

“Now, I don’t know what Seth has told you, but I’m _not_ abusing him. Our relationship is _our_ business. So I suggest you two leave before I call the police.” He warned.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Roman sneered.

“Damn straight. You’ve taught your last fucking classroom.” Dean pointed at him.

Dave glared at the brothers. “Get the fuck, out of my house.” He growled.

Seth touched his arm. “Guys, please leave.” He begged. Dean shook his head. “No can-do, bro.”

“We’ll be here all night.” Roman vowed.

Seth sighed. Dave squared his shoulders. “Then you’ll be waiting _out here_.” He started to move back, clutching Seth’s arm. Roman’s heart flipped. In a fit of rage, he jumped forward and speared Dave to the ground.

“Shit!” “Roman!”

Roman threw punch after punch at his teacher’s face, pausing when Dave shoved him away. “Get the fuck off me, you piece of shit!”

“ _You’re_ the piece of shit! Fucker!” Roman went for him again, but Seth grabbed him. “Roman! Stop it!” He yelled.

Before Roman could let go, Dave took the chance to scratch him in the face. Instinctively, Dean lunged forward and started to hit Dave with wild punches.

“Fucker! You’re ass is gonna pay!”

Seth pulled at his hair. His fucking _brothers_. A loud roar of fighting and screaming erupted in the room. Roman and Dean continued fighting Dave, and Seth helplessly tried to pry them off one by one. Finally, Dave reached underneath the couch and yanked out a gun.

“Enough!” He roared. Roman and Dean froze. Seth gaped at his boyfriend. “D-Dave…?”

Dave lowered the gun to his side. “Get out of my house.” He ordered again.

This time, Roman and Dean scurried to the door. Seth watched them. “And _don’t_ come back.” He said aloud.

Dean hit the doorframe. “Dammit, Seth we’re not going to let him do this to you!”

“He’s not doing anything to me! Just go!”

Roman turned back. He had tears in his eyes. “Seth…”

“You heard my man. Get out!” Seth snapped, pushing them both.

“Don’t think this is over, you fucker.” Dean looked at Dave. The teacher rolled his eyes.

“Go!” Seth full on body shoved his brothers, almost falling.

“Seth, you need help.” Roman persisted.

“Not from _you_. Now fuck off!” Seth slammed the door in their face. Roman stared at the door. Dean grabbed him.

“C’mon, Ro. We’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Roman let himself be pulled back towards the elevators. “I…I’m scared…”

“Me too…let’s just pray Dave’s too hurt to be mad.”

 

~~~ 

Roman kept quiet on the way back. Dean told Galina and Randy what happened.

“How do you know Seth’s coming tomorrow?” Randy asked softly.

“He wouldn’t miss our mom’s birthday. No matter how good the dick.” Dean responded. “Dean, w-what if…” Galina touched his arm. 

Dean paused. “That’s not going to happen.” He decided.

“How do you know?” Roman said suddenly. “How do you know we didn’t just fuck up phenomenally!” He hit the dash. “And it’s all my fault.”

“Wait, wait…now we’re just as responsible. I mean, hell, I was your fucking getaway car.” Randy corrected him.

“But I’m the one who pushed for this. Even when you all told me not to. I should’ve listened…b-but, I couldn’t just…I couldn’t turn my back on him…and now he’s probably getting beaten to the wall because of-”

“Roman, shut the hell up.” Dean ruffled his hair.

“Looking out for your brother, when you _know_ he’s in trouble…you, you can’t blame yourself for _anything_.” Galina assured. Roman shook his head. He still felt terrible. “If only I kept my mouth shut…”

“Seth’s going to be fine, baby.” Randy grabbed his hand. “Because he’s Seth. And now that Mr. Batista knows he’s got eyes on him, he’ll be hesitant next time.”

Roman nodded to himself. “You all are right. We’ll just have to see tomorrow.” And he hoped Seth could too.

 

~~~

Seth jumped when Dave touched his shoulder. “What’s the matter?” Dave smiled.

Seth swallowed. “I-I’m sorry they came. I d-didn’t k-know they would…” He was turning into Roman with all that fucking stuttering.

Dave chuckled. “I’m not going to hit you. I’ve put that behind me. And I still want you to forgive me.” He hugged his lover tightly.

Seth relaxed a little. “W-what about your gun? Would you pull that on me?”

“No, baby, of course not. I love you. That was just…to calm your brothers down. I know how much they love you…I would _never_ use it on them.” He kissed his head. “I promise.”

Seth sighed into his chest. “I was so scared. I didn’t mean for it to be that crazy.”

“Hey, your brothers showed me tonight that they would do anything for you. But I would too. Don’t ever forget that I’m going to fight for you, Seth. Always.”

Seth nodded. “I-I won’t. I love you, too.”

After another minute of hugging and kissing, Dave led Seth to the bedroom. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Dave wasn’t bad. If only his brothers could see it too.

 

~~~ 

The next morning, Hunter roused the boys out of sleep at 4 o’clock in the morning. Dean, who was grumbling a string of curse words, ignored Seth as he climbed into the front seat, snoring loudly. Roman was barely awake, but still managed to nudged Seth’s arm. “Hey.”

“Fuck off, Ro.” Seth grumbled. Roman huffed. “Fine.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time.

 

~~~

Six hours later, the family shuffled out of the car and into their stay- a pricey beach house with an open living room. The sea breeze blowing through immediately woke the boys up.

“Alright. Boys, go surf, get some sun. Steph, I’ll get groceries.” Hunter kissed her goodbye. Turning to the brothers he warned, “No funny business.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Seth mumbled, already on his way to claim a room. Roman and Dean followed, just as silent. Stephanie stared after the boys, a worried look on her face.

But Hunter went to her. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“I hope so…something’s…not right.”

“Don’t worry. You’re going to have a great birthday, and it’s going to be a great weekend.” He kissed her lips. “I promise.”

 

~~~ 

While Hunter was gone, Seth separated himself from his brothers. He called Dave and stayed on the phone for about three hours, and then watched shows online. Dean and Roman went to the beach; Dean surfed and Roman searched for shells, which he needed for Stephanie’s gift. While his feet waded in the water, Roman kept kicking himself. If only he’d left Seth alone. He didn’t see any bruises on his face, but that didn’t mean there weren’t any on other parts of his body. The thought made Roman shiver. Why’d he have to be so damn nosy? Why couldn’t he stay a shy, stupid kid who minded his own business? He didn’t know what to think when Dave pulled that gun on him. What if he had died? All because he loved his brother. But would Seth do the same for him?

“Fuck!” Roman kicked the water.

“Ro!” Dean laughed, jogging towards his brother. “Ro, grab a board, man. The waves are sick!” He shoved Roman towards the boards.

“I’m not in the mood, Dean.” “C’mon, you gotta take your mind off of everything for a while.”

“I can’t. Seth’s our _brother_. Who knows what that fucker did to him last night?” Roman couldn’t fight his shaky voice.

Dean rubbed his hair. “I know. It fucking sucks. He’s so damn full of pride and shit…but…he seemed fine this morning.”

“You know how he is. He wouldn’t let us know he was hurt.” Roman hugged himself. “Dean, I’m so _stupid_. Why did I push him?”

“I pushed him too. Ro, you gotta stop blaming yourself. Its just going to have to be one of those things that pass.”

“Pass? How can you say that?!” Roman turned to him. “Do you even care about him?”

Dean looked at him long and hard. “Where the fuck is this coming from?”

“Y-you’ve been acting like there’s nothing we can do about it-”

“We’ve tried _everything_. And right now, there _is_ nothing we can do about it.”

Roman snorted, “So, you’re just going to give up?”

“No. I’m going to give him some fucking space. You saw how he acted last night. We literally had him in our _arms_ , and he still didn’t leave.” Dean explained, “We don’t have a choice, man.”

Roman refused to believe it. He didn’t want his brother to end up _dead_ because of him.

“I’m not giving up on Seth.” He declared. “I-I don’t want him to be alone.”

“He won’t be, Ro. But can’t you give him some space?” Dean asked with an exasperated tone.

Roman looked at him. “You know, you say you care, but I don’t think you’re really taking this seriously.”

“I’m taking it as serious as a heart attack, you fucker! I love my brother, but Ro, we gotta let the dude _breathe._ He’s obviously confused as hell and he needs to think things through!”

“He won’t be able to think when his brain is splattered on the wall!”

“Dave’s not going to shoot him, Ro.”

“You don’t fucking know _what_ he’ll do!” Roman shoved him.

“No, but at least I won’t be focusing on the negative part! He’s our brother, but he needs space!” Dean shoved him back. Roman grabbed him in a headlock.

Dean grunted, “Knock it off, _runt_!”

“Fuck you, Ambrose!”

“Fuck!” The brothers wrestled in the wet sand, stopping when Dean elbowed Roman in the stomach. “Oof!” Roman held his side. Dean tried to steady his breath.

“I’m fucking leaving him alone. You can get your ass beat if you want to.” He said after a moment.

Roman clutched his side. “What…ever…” He gasped.

Dean helped him up. His eyes were hard; ice blue.

“Don’t fucking count me in any more of your games, you hear me?” He said through gritted teeth.

Roman shook him off. “Yeah…” He said softly. All these years, and he was still minding his big brother.

“Yeah.” Dean turned to go back to the house. “I need a beer.”

Roman decided to stay on the beach. He knew Dean was right. Dean was always right. But he couldn’t let Seth put himself in any more trouble. He was just so confused and upset. He wanted to protect his brother, but his brother didn’t want help. And what would happen if Seth _did_ get in trouble? He’d only blame himself for the rest of his life. Roman finished shell hunting and headed to the house. He wanted to let Seth know that he’d be there, whether or not Seth wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed you lovely people. How do we feel about Roman being so protective? WHY is he so protective? Does Dave REALLY love Seth? What's going to happen at Steph's birthday? Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains an INTENSE scene. Suicidal themes. I'm not suicidal, and I've never had serious thought, but I really tried to contain the emotions that arise with it. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. Thanks so much!! <3<3<3<3<3<3

“Happy Birthday to you!” Hunter and the boys sang while Stephanie was presented a cake. Hunter had come back thirty minutes ago, and the boys were all showered and refreshed. They managed to keep their anger in check for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, barely talking to one another. Stephanie worried, but it was gone once her cake came out.

“Oh, Hunter it’s beautiful.” She cooed at her husband. Hunter preened. Roman rolled his gift in his hands, his face blank. He had a lot on his mind, and he felt that he’d burst at any minute. He rolled his eyes when Seth presented his gift.

“Happy birthday, mom.” He kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Stephanie smiled and opened her gift. It was a self-made vase, shining with a glamorous blue hue.

“Oh, Seth, this is extraordinary…when did you take pottery?”

“I wasn’t always sneaking off to be with my boyfriend.” Seth smiled big.

Dean and Roman shared a look. Stephanie laughed and kissed him again. “I love it. I love you.” “I love you too.”

“Mine, next, mom.” Dean sat next to her. “You’ll actually _like_ this one.” He joked.

“Shut up!” Seth snapped.

“Open, it, mom.” Stephanie did. “Oh, no.” She smiled big. Dean had gotten her a large stuffed puppy with big brown eyes.

“Dean, is this-”

“The one you saw at the store, the one dad wouldn’t let you get.” Dean smiled at his father. “Isn’t it dashing?”

Hunter frowned. “That thing is a waste of money.”

“Nothing’s a waste of money when it comes to my mother.” Dean kissed her head. “Love you.” “Thank you, baby. I love you too.” Stephanie hugged the puppy.

“Ro?” Roman went to her. “Happy birthday.” He smiled. Stephanie took the gift. When she opened it, she smiled again. “Oh, my goodness!” It was a photo of the family, with a seashell design. Roman was facing the camera, while snapping a picture of Hunter fixing the T.V., Stephanie yelling at Dean, who had numerous snacks on the couch, and Seth, who was on the phone as always.

“Wow, no other picture defines us as a family as this one.” Stephanie turned to her son. “Thank you, sweetie.” “You’re welcome. Love you.” Roman hugged her tight.

“And I’ve already gotten your gift, Hunter.” Stephanie waved her hand, showing off a new charm bracelet. “Ah, but you think you have.” Hunter knelt before her and pulled out a ringbox.

“Whoa, dad you’re proposing?” Dean asked loudly.

“No.” Hunter said with an annoyed tone. He looked at Stephanie. “Baby, you’ve deserved this since we first met.” He opened the box, revealing a shimmering diamond as big as his eye.

“H-Hunter…” Stephanie gasped. Hunter took her hand and placed the ring on. “After seventeen years…there’s really no turning back now, baby.” He chuckled.

Stephanie smiled, moving in for a kiss. The boys whistled, eager to hug their parents.

~~~

When all was said and done, the family split to enjoy their evening. Roman called Randy.

“Hey.” Randy cooed.

“Hi…”

“How are you doing?”

“Not good. Dean and I had a fight.”

Randy chuckled. “Over what?”

Roman fell back on his bed. “Giving Seth space.”

“Oh. Well, did your mom have a good birthday?”

“Yeah. Seth got her a vase, Dean got her a stuffed animal.”

“She like your gift?”

“Of course.” Roman smiled. “You know I’m the gift champion.”

“Ah, yes…the undefeated thrifter of money.” Randy joked.

Roman giggled. “What are you doing?”

“Just finished dinner with a scout.”

“Another one? Damn, you’ll be having your pick of them all, babe.”

“Yeah, it’s really cool, but I’m still staying with our first choice.”

“Randy, if there’s a better offer-”

“All schools teach the same thing.” Randy said, “It wouldn’t make a difference to me.”

Roman sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t decide because of me.”

“You’re my _boyfriend_. We’re going to be deciding everything for each other.”

“I know, but….it’s college…I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I’m not going to regret it. I promise.”

“I love you.” Roman said suddenly.

“I love you too. We’re not gonna let this affect us, okay?”

“Yeah…ok.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“I…you’re right, it’s not a big deal.” Roman shrugged.

“MHmm…”

“What?”

“You can’t fool me, Ro.” Roman huffed. “I’m not _fooling_ anybody. I’m agreeing with you.”

“Alright. If you say so.”

“I _am_.”

“Of course.”

“Randy!” Roman flushed.

“Ok, ok. We’ll talk more when you get back.” “Are you going out?”

“Nah. I’m actually staying in and…wait for it…studying.”

“Oh, my goodness. Are you sick, babe?” Roman asked dramatically.

“I _do_ feel a little feverish…maybe it’ll get better when I see you again.” Randy teased.

“Maybe.” Roman smiled, falling back on the bed. “I always have ways of making you feel better.”

 

~~~~

The family returned home that Sunday evening. The boys were still avoiding each other. Before they could disappear into their rooms, Stephanie stopped them.

“Boys, what’s going on? You’ve been acting strange this whole weekend.” She asked. Dean mumbled something.

“What was that?” Hunter inquired.

“We just…had a fight.” Roman interjected.

“Not so big you don’t talk to each other for days…did something happen at school?”

“At school? No. _Outside of_ school? Yes.” Dean eyed his brother.

“Would you shut up? You’re an idiot.” Seth snapped. “Would _you_ shut up? _You’re_ an idiot.” Roman looked at Seth.

“Hey, I don’t need you defending me, _Reigns_.” Dean shoved him.

“I’m _not_. I can talk if I want to.” Roman glared at him.

“Well don’t fucking talk to _me_.” Seth shoved Roman. “I’ve had enough of you in my face.”

“I will gladly leave you alone.” Roman turned back to Seth. “I’m done trying to help you. You can only help yourself. Your pathetic, desperate, self.”

“Boys!” Hunter roared. The boys looked at him. "Tell us what's going on. _Now_." 

The triplets stayed quiet. Hunter sighed. “Five…four…three…”

“Seth’s boyfriend is hitting him!” Dean revealed.

“What?” Stephanie looked at them. “How the hell is he-”

“We saw his bruises. And he lies everytime we ask. He’s been hitting him for at least a week.” Roman said quickly.

Stephanie turned to him.“Seth, it this true?” Seth looked away from them.

“I-it was only two times…h-he doesn’t hit me anymore.”

“Anymore?!” Hunter yelled. “Why didn’t you tell us your ass was getting beat?”

“Hunter, stop.” Stephanie went to her son. “Honey, why didn’t you tell us?” She asked softly.

Seth hugged himself. “He said he wasn’t going to do it again…and he didn’t…and after the second time, he _really_ didn’t.”

“Seth, that doesn’t matter. You should’ve told us what was happening. Who is he?”

“I-I c-can’t tell-”

“Seth, we’re your _family_. _We_ come first. And as your father, I’m supposed to protect you. I can’t do that if you don’t tell us-”

“I’m not supposed to be with him!” Seth said suddenly.

Hunter huffed. “What do you mean?”

“He means that he’s fucking our teacher.” Roman said.

“Excuse me?!”

“Who?”

“Mr. Batista.” Dean sat down. “He’s the boyfriend.”

“I-I don’t believe this.”

“We were keeping it a secret. I didn’t want him to get in trouble.” Seth tried to argue.

“Seth this is absurd! You’re just a kid! He’s a grown ass man who’s been using you.” Hunter put his hands on his hips. “He doesn’t love you.”

“Yes, he does! He says he’s trying to change, a-and I-I w-want that to happen!” Seth screamed. He was crying now. “I want to be with him.” He whimpered.

Stephanie rubbed her face. “Seth, listen to me. If Mr. Batista does love you, this isn’t the way to show you. Sweetie, you have your whole life to find someone to be with. Don’t throw it all away for this…affair.”

“It’s _not_ an affair! He _loves_ me!”

“No, Seth, _we_ love you. He’s just a piece of shit who likes your ass!” Roman stood up again.

"You're a pawn, Seth. Dave's gonna fuck you and leave you out to dry." Dean agreed.

“I told you both to leave me alone.” Seth growled at them.

“You’re a stubborn jackass, you know that? I can’t believe I took a damn gun for you.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold the hell on.” Hunter put his arms up. “Gun?” “He pulled a _gun_ on you?” Stephanie looked at Seth.

“Not me…Roman and Dean.”

“What the hell-” “We went to go and bring this one back…and we got into a fight with him.” Dean shrugged.

“ _Why_ are you fighting this man?” Stephanie asked.

“Because he’s hurting Seth!”

“That’s _my_ business!” Seth yelled. “You two had no fucking right to barge in on us.”

“So what, we just sit around while you’re organs are being rearranged?” Roman roared. “I don’t know if you know this Seth, but we’re _brothers_. We’re supposed to protect each other-”

“Enough with the brothers shit! We’re our own persons, and I have the right to do whatever the fuck I want!”

“So what happens when he fucks you up so bad you’re in a hospital!” Dean screamed.

“Oh, my god.” Stephanie put a hand on her chest. “Boys, you all need to calm down.”

“I’m fucking sick and tired of you two shoving your noses in my business! We can’t be together forever, you know!”

“No, but we can still look out for you. Seth, you’re the biggest idiot in the world! Can’t you see that he’s just gonna fuck you until he finds someone else?”Roman demanded.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Seth shoved him again. “He _loves_ me. He’d never hurt me. He said so himself.”

“Fuck that! Fuck all of that! You’re nothing but a piece of ass to him and he’s gonna throw you to the side like all of his other hoes!” Dean yelled. “And what about Renee, huh? You think she’s happy knowing her boyfriend’s getting an STD from her teacher?”

“Don’t fucking bring Renee into this!” Seth growled.

“We’re going to. You don’t know how many people you’ve hurt, Seth.” Roman went up to him. “You need to let this guy go.”

“I don’t have to answer to either of you.” Seth snarled in his face. “You’re both horrible brothers, who’ve done nothing but isolate me from your little group.”

“Since when? All I’ve been trying to do is connect with you…all these years…I just wanted to be with my brother!”

“And did you, Roman? Or did you gravitate more towards Dean during those years. Don’t forget, I was in that fight with you two in 8th grade too!”

“Seth, cut the shit! All _you’ve_ done, is keep yourself distant from us! What do you expect when all you do is criticize us and put us down!”

“Because you choose to leave me out of everything!”

“That’s _your_ choice!” Roman pushed him. “We’re not going to _beg_ you to stay!”

“Then don’t! Don’t fucking try to be my friend now!” Seth pushed him back. “You wait until I’m ‘in trouble’ to do something. Nice to know how much you love me!”

“Seth, this is stupid! Of course we’re going to stick up for you when something like this happens! You never let us anywhere near you otherwise.”

“Because you’re clingy as hell! I’d have better privacy in a children’s preschool!”

“You _are_ a preschool!” Dean shoved his little brother hard.

“That doesn’t even make sense you piece of shit!”

“At least it’s relevant. Seth you act like a child whenever we try to get close to you.” Roman stormed in. Dean turned to Roman.

“Hey, I told you I didn’t need you defending me.”

“I’m _not_ defending you. You don’t need five years of that shit.” Roman slapped his hand away.

“Five fucking years of that _shit_ , kept you from overdosing on mom’s painkillers when you were suicidal!” Dean shoved him.

“Dean!” Stephanie and Hunter scolded him.

Roman stared at Dean. “R-really, dipshit? D-Dean, you’re gonna go there?”

“Hell, if it weren’t for me and Seth always saving your ass, you’d still be a stuttering dork masturbating to your stupid history books.”

“Yeah, Ro…either that or you’d be all up under mom’s arm, following her every move.” Seth joined.

“F-fuck you both. I d-didn’t ask you to come help me.”

“Well your screams of pain and crying did, and we fucking saved you from the most embarrassing ass kicking you’ve ever had.” Dean pointed his finger at Roman’s chest. “You would’ve been _nothing_ without us.”

Roman fumed. “I-I-I w-would’ve been fine reading my _stupid_ books, staying in my _stupid_ room, and thinking about what w-would h-happen if I wasn’t here!” He pushed Dean into Seth.

“Fucking hell, man. That would save us a whole headache.” Seth sneered.

“Good! Maybe tonight I’ll, I’ll just slit my wrist! Now tell me Seth, w-would you actually _c-care_ about me then?” Roman yelled, tears in his eyes.

“Boys, stop. You’ve all gone way to far.” Hunter warned.

“No, really. Roman’s a pussy who can’t talk, Seth’s a fucking dick, _fucking_ a dick, and I’m the one stuck with the both of you!” Dean shoved them each. “I wish I was an only child.”

“We _all_ wish that!” Seth cackled, “You bring the worse headache to this damn family.” “Seth!”

“I don’t fucking care! He does!” Seth turned back to Dean. “You’re the _worst_ big brother. You’re supposed to set an example and yet you’re constantly pranking us, getting detention, and, shit, man, you’re the posterboy for fucked up!”

“ _I’m_ the posterboy? Roman’s fucking suicidal! You’re fucking a man old enough to be your father! The only thing I’m doing wrong is-”

“Leading on a girl who’s out of your fucking league?” Roman snorted.

Dean glared. “Actually caring about the two of you. Don’t _fucking_ talk about Galina.”

“Please, Dean, you know she’s too good for you. The only thing she likes you for is your dick, and witty humor.” Seth folded his arms.

“Well, I guess we are brothers,” Dean said, “Cuz Dave only liked you for your _ass_ and witty humor.”

A loud SNAAAAAPPP echoed into the room. Dean stumbled back, his nose bloody.

“You fucking little _bitch_!” He screeched. He lunged at Seth, the two rolling on the floor. Roman pulled them apart, only to be jumped by both of them. Dean clawed at his face; Seth yanked Dean’s hair. Roman bit Seth’s shoulder. Hunter and Stephanie looked at their sons. The boys tussled against the furniture, knocking over lamps and vases. Even the new blue vase for Stephanie’s birthday. “Fucking bitch!” “I hate you!” “Fuck you!” Finally, blood started to show.

“Alright, hey, HEY!” Hunter reached and yanked them all apart. He threw Seth on the couch, Roman towards the kitchen, and Dean to the T.V.

“Why the hell are you all acting like this?” Stephanie screeched.

“I fucking hate them both!” Seth spat.

“Fuck you and your fucking sugar daddy!” Dean threw the remote at him. Seth ducked, and it hit Roman instead.

The youngest brother glared. “Fucker!” He was about to throw the remote back, when Hunter snatched it.

“STOP! Stop it now!” He roared. Roman breathed heavily. Through watery eyes he said, “I should’ve killed myself. I hate dealing with you.”

"Roman, don't say that-" Stephanie started.

“Like I said,” Dean clutched his side, “You would’ve done us a favor.”

Seth moved his hair out of his eyes. “Son of bitches. I don’t need you at all.”

“And we damn sure don’t need you!” Roman shouted. “You, or your gun bearing friend.”

“Yeah, if he shoots you Seth, then it’ll be what you deserve.”

“You boys stop that right now!” Stephanie screamed. A long, deathly silence flooded the room. The brothers stared at their mother. Stephanie took a breath.

“You boys…are grounded. Until you’re able to forgive each other, and be civil, you are _not_ , leaving this house.” She put a hand on her stomach. Hunter went to her.

“Steph, you alright?” He asked softly.

“I-I don’t think so.”

“Mom?”

“What’s wrong?” The boys started for her. “Don’t.” Stephanie put her hand up.

“Your mother’s pregnant.” Hunter said.

“What?”

“W-why didn’t you tell us?” Seth asked.

“I didn’t have a chance. You’ve been arguing all week.” She sat down. “I’m three weeks.” Hunter stroked her hair.

“Mom…w-we’re sorry.” Roman started. “We didn’t know-”

“I don’t care!” Stephanie got loud again. “You three are frustrating, disobedient, and entitled.” “Steph, calm down-”

“No!” Stephanie stood. “All I wanted, was a nice family weekend. But you three weren’t your usual selves. You lied to us, you lied to each other, you’re getting shot at…it-it’s all horrible.” She covered her mouth, crying.

“Mom, we’re sorry-”

“It doesn’t matter! You boys need some time to think to yourselves.” Stephanie turned and went upstairs. When she was gone, Hunter turned back to the boys.

“I hope you three are happy.”

“Of course we’re not happy. Why didn’t you tell us you were expecting?” Seth looked at him.

“See? That’s what’s she’s talking about. You boys are spoiled brats. Always thinking someone owes you something.” Hunter told them.

“Seth, is the one-” “Shut the fuck up, Ambrose!”

“Don’t call me that! Only my _brother_ calls me that!” Dean shoved him again. “You’re not my brother.”

“ _Neither_ of you are _my_ brothers. You can both go fuck yourselves.”

“So that’s what we get for trying to have your back?” Roman made a face.

“That’s what you get for trying to get close. You get hurt.” Seth sneered at him.

“Well at least I can kick your ass and feel better about it.” Roman squared his shoulders.

“NO! You’re not doing that again.” Hunter moved between them and pushed them away. “You all are going to your rooms and staying there.”

“I’m _not_ staying in the same house as these two.” Seth started for the door. “Me neither.” Roman snarled, following him.

“Seth, Roman. You leave and you can forget about coming back.” Hunter called. The boys kept walking. Dean cracked his neck.

“Good riddance.” He growled, leaving to go to his own room. Hunter placed his hands on his head. Fucking family.

 

~~~ 

 “And then the fucker punched me in the nose! So I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down. I kicked him, I bit him, a-and then Roman too! I beat both their asses. Only dad could pull us apart.” Dean fussed. He was on the phone with Galina. His girlfriend sighed.

“Dean, I don’t think you should’ve said what you said.”

“I couldn’t help it. I was angry, and they were fucking annoying as hell-”

“But, Dean you’re their big brother. I know it gets hard, and Seth is stubborn, and Roman’s-”

“A pissy little bitch! He told me he didn’t need me to save his ass anymore, so I beat it instead.”

“Dean-”

“I wish you could’ve been there. You’d see that those two are nothing but spoiled, ungrateful fuckers!” Dean screamed. There was a long silence on the phone.

Finally, Galina asked, “Are you done?” In a soft voice.

Dean’s shoulders lowered. “For now, yeah.” He grumbled.

“Good. Maybe you should take a break.” Dean snorted. “I’ve been up here for an hour now. I’m not tired…I want to fight.”

“Dean, that’s not the answer.” “Then what is!” He snapped. “What’s the answer to a brother who tells you he doesn’t need you anymore, after you saved his fucking life?!”

“Dean.” Galina said more sternly. “Calm down.”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, _princess_.” Dean suddenly said, “I don’t need to fight with you too.”

Galina went quiet again. Dean realized what he’d said.

“G-Galina, I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologize.” She said in a quiet voice.

Dean bit his lip. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. Or curse at you. I-I’m just-”

“Dean!” Hunter knocked on his door.

“Dammit. Galina, I have to go, I’m sorry.” He hung up and went to his door. “Yeah?” “Call your brothers. Your mom’s passed out.” “What?!”

 

_~~~_

Seth found Renee at the burger place.

“Hey.” He sat down at her table. Renee stared at him.

Seth sighed. “L-look, Renee…I, I don’t…I don’t deserve to have you listen to me.”

“Fuck you.” Renee got up to go.

“Wait, please.” Seth grabbed her hand. Renee suddenly turned and slapped him. “I gave you a second chance, you fucker! How could you do that to me?” She screamed. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the couple.

Seth nodded. “I know. You did. And I’ll always be grateful for that. I just need to explain-”

“I don’t want to hear an explanation! I want you to leave me alone!” Renee snatched away from him. “Have a good life, dammit.”

“Renee…Renee!” Seth followed her out. But Renee got into her car and sped away. Seth cursed himself. Just then, his phone rang.

“What?” He asked exasperated.

“Seth. Mom’s in the hospital. She passed out. I think it’s something with her stomach.” Dean told him. Seth’s heart stopped.

“N-what?”

“Grady’s Hospital. Dad and I are headed there.” “O-ok…uh…I’m on my way.” Seth hung up. “Oh fuck.”

 

~~~

Roman was laying on Randy’s chest as his boyfriend watched a movie. Randy stroked his arm slowly. “I’m sorry.” He kissed his head.

Roman snuggled closer. He fucking hated his brothers. His mom was pregnant, and he let out his biggest secret.

“I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered. It was a minute before Randy spoke again.

“Wait a while. Then try to talk to them, one at a time. The worst they can do is curse you out again.”

“Randy, what if they don’t forgive me. I told them…I said I would rather…uh…”

“What?” Randy nudged him.

Roman was quiet. “I said I’d kill myself.” Randy stopped stroking his arm. Roman held his breath. What would his boyfriend think? Maybe he shouldn't have told him. Randy sat up finally.

Looking at Roman, he said, “Y-You’re…you’re suicidal?”

Roman looked down. “N-not…I haven’t been…recently.” He looked at his boyfriend. “You, and our friends….and Seth and Dean, you help me get over it.”

Randy stared at him. “So…those ADHD pills you take?”

“Depression pills. To, help me, not think about it.” Roman said. Randy sighed, placing his hands in his lap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it hasn’t been recent. The last time I thought about it was in junior high.” Roman moved closer to him.

“I told my parents, and they put me on it. But, when I’m with you guys, I don’t…I don’t need the pills, even though I still take them.” He took Randy’s hands.

“I don’t need them when I’m with you.” He repeated.

“But, Roman…why wouldn’t you tell me? You know I’d have your back.” Randy told him softly.

“I know…it’s just…sometimes I, I need that reassurance. They’re mostly placebo pills now.” Roman assured. “I’ll go to my parents and see if I can be taken off. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He hugged his boyfriend again. “I’m sorry.”

Randy hugged him back. “No. You probably would’ve told me on your own time. I’m sorry for our fights, if I ever-”

“You didn’t.” Roman smiled. “You didn’t.”

He accepted a slow kiss. Randy gently nudged his tongue with his own, his fingers stroking his face. When they pulled apart, Roman’s cheeks were red. “I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.” Randy flicked his chin. “I’ll love you forever.”

Suddenly, Roman’s phone rang. It was Seth. “Fucking hell.” Roman answered, “Hello?”

“Roman, mom’s in the hospital. She’s having pains in her stomach.” Seth said in a tight voice.

“W-wha…how? W-where, are you?”

“Grady’s Hospital. Room 324. Dean and dad are there now.”

“I’m on my way.” Roman hung up. “My mom’s in the hospital.”

“Oh, shit.” Randy followed him off the bed. “I’ll drive you.” “Thanks.” Roman felt himself start to worry. If something happened to his mother because of him, he’d never forgive himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!!!

Roman and Seth got to the hospital at the same time.

“Hey.”

“Hey. 324.”

“Yeah, right- oh, there’s Dean.” Their older brother waved at them. Roman and Seth walked through the doors.

“What’s happening?” “Is she alright?”

“The doctor said she needed fluids.” Dean said bluntly.

“Where’s dad?” “With her. They’ll send someone for us.”

“Okay.” An awkward silence followed. The boys stood there, staring away from each other. They all wanted to say something, but still stayed quiet.

Finally, Dean huffed, “We gotta be on the same page for mom, dammit. She didn’t ask to be cursed with us.”

Seth nodded. “Yeah.” Roman agreed.

“So…let’s, uh…let’s try to talk.” Dean shoved his hands in his pocket. Roman looked at his shoes.

“I hope I didn’t scare you guys.” He barely whispered, “I’m not going to kill myself.”

Immediately, his brothers hugged him. “No, Roman. I-I’m so sorry for what I said. You know I couldn’t live without you.” Dean nuzzled his head.

Seth did too. “Me too. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Roman hugged them both. “You guys would really miss me?”

“Of course, we’d miss you. You’re our little brother.” Seth squeezed his arm. “We love you. And we wouldn’t have anyone to stop us from fighting.”

“Yeah. Like we actually _listen_ to dad.” Dean laughed with them. “I’m sorry for wishing I was an only child. I don’t hate you two.” He apologized.

“We don’t hate you either,” Roman smiled, “You’re the best big brother.”

“Damn straight.” Seth chuckled. “We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for mom and dad getting sick of just you.”

“Ah, I’m a one-of-kind big brother.” Dean ruffled is hair.

“You really are the best, Dean.” Seth said seriously. “I love you.”

“Love you too, bro.” Dean smiled at him.

Seth beamed. Then, his face fell a bit. “I broke up with Dave.” He said softly.

“Really?” “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Well, not _fine_ , but…you two were right. I didn’t really see a future with him.”

“I’m sorry…what was that?” Dean pointed to his ear.

“I didn’t hear you, big bro.” Roman teased.

Seth rolled is eyes. “You guys were right, I was wrong.”

“Wait, wait…this is a historical moment.” Roman hugged him tight. “You’ve _never_ admitted you were wrong.”

“Yeah, Seth. It took all this for you to do it?” Dean joined the hug.

“Fuck you two.” Seth laughed. “I’m sorry I told you I didn’t need you. I’m sorry I distanced myself. I need you both more than ever.” He tried to keep his tears from falling. “I love you fuckers…I’m so sorry.”

Roman pulled away a bit. A single tear fell from his eye. “I’m sorry I brought up eighth grade. You two did save me. I don’t think I would’ve made it this far if you hadn’t come to fight with me.”

“We’re brothers. It’s our job to protect each other.” Dean repeated to him. The brothers nudged their heads together.

“Let’s not do this again. I hate fighting with you.” Roman murmured. “Same.” “Ditto.” Seth and Dean nodded.

“Helmsley?” Someone called.

The triplets turned, facing a doctor. “Hello.” Dean greeted him.

“Your father sent for you. Follow me.”

“How’s our mom?” “She’s going to be fine.” The doctor smiled.

“And the baby?” Seth asked. “The baby’s fine too.”

“Yes!”

“Fucking rad, man!” The boys cheered. Several people glanced at them. Dean, Seth, and Roman blushed. “Sorry.” They apologized.

“This way.” The doctor led them to Stephanie’s room.

 ~~~~ 

When she saw them, Stephanie smiled. “Boys.” She held out her hands.

“Mom!” “Are you okay?” “We’re so sorry!” The boys hugged her all at once, kissing her multiple times.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t fuss.” Stephanie laughed. “Hey…don’t suffocate your mother.” Hunter ordered. Dean moved so he could look at her.

“Mom, we were so scared.

” “I was too. But it was just the stress.” Stephanie touched her stomach. “We’re still good here.”

“Mom, we’re sorry we fought. We didn’t mean to make you upset.” Seth touched her hand. “Can you forgive us?” Roman asked, eyes big.

“Of course, I forgive you. I just wish you would make up. You three are brothers.” Stephanie looked at them.

“We did. We’re not going to fight like that ever again.” Seth vowed.

“Yeah, we’ll go back to fighting over cereal and the remote, a-and who gets to ride shotgun.” Dean started, “Which, should be me since I’m dad’s right hand man.” Hunter let out a shrill laugh.

Ignoring him, Stephanie smiled. “I hope you stay true to your promise. Now…young man. About Mr. Batista…”

Seth’s face flushed. “Uh…w-w-well, I, uh…”

“Let’s not talk about that now.” Hunter interrupted. “You need your rest, sweetheart.”

“I just want to say,” Stephanie looked at Seth, “Honey, please think about this. Do you really want to be with this man?”

“I…I thought I did. But…I’m not sure…I broke up with him after the fight.”

“Oh, thank god.” Hunter sighed with relief. Seth eyed him. “Thanks dad.”

“Nevermind that. Seth, I’m glad you ended it. Do you need anything? Anything you need to get from him?”

Seth looked at his family. “No. I’m, I’m good. I don’t need to get anything. I don’t want to see him ever again.”

“Good. In all seriousness, I’m proud of you son. And I’m glad you were honest with us.” Hunter went to him. “Thanks, dad. Seriously.” Seth chuckled and hugged him.

Dean pulled Roman close. “You know he’s lying, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I saw it immediately.” They hugged and kissed Stephanie again. “We’ll go clean up the house, mom.”

“Yeah, and we’ll get dinner. What would you like?” “Oh, that would be wonderful, boys. I don’t care, fix me anything.”

“Alright.” Seth hugged her, “We’re sorry again.” Stephanie kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. I just want you boys to stay close. Drive safe.”

“We will.”

“Dean, leave the car and ride with one of your brothers.” “Yes, sir.” The boys gave their mother one last kiss before leaving.

 

~~~ 

Once they were out the hospital, Dean and Roman looked at Seth.

“What?” He asked. Ten minutes in and he was already annoyed with them again.

“You lied, Sethie.” Dean told him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Roman stopped him from walking. “You _do_ have some stuff to get from Dave.” Seth sighed. “Dammit, fine. I do. But I didn’t want mom to worry.”

“No worries, bro. And…you’ll have a team of friends ready to avenge you.”

“Maybe, we shouldn’t meddle, Dean,” Roman said, “We should let Seth figure this out. I mean, he’s already broken up with the guy.”

“No.” Seth said suddenly. “I want you two to come. And Randy. And Galina. Renee…hates me.”

“Sorry about that, man.”

“I didn’t mean to…like, tell her what was going on.” Roman flushed.

“No…it’s good she found out. I don’t, I don’t deserve someone like her…she’s out of my league.”

“Hey, you and I are in the same boat, man.” Dean patted his shoulder.

“What? You and Galina?” “What happened?”

“I was still fuming at our fight yesterday…I snapped at her. All she was trying to do was get me to calm down.” He rubbed his temple. “I’m the worst. A fucking idiot.”

“No…you were just angry. And, yeah, Galina doesn’t deserve that…but…she understands some of it.” Roman assured him.

“I don’t deserve her either. But I don’t know what to say.”

“Then just give her space and wait for her to say something.” Seth advised.

“I’ll try. If she’s up to talk, then I’ll just have to explain myself.” Dean turned to his little brother. “What about you, runt? How’s Randy?”

“Oh, he’s fine. I…I told him about me being suicidal.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Well, what did he say?”

“He…said he wished he’d known, but he was glad I told him. And he has my back.” Roman repeated.

“I always knew that Orton guy was good.” Dean said happily.

Roman eyed him. “You still don’t acknowledge him as my boyfriend.”

“Point. So, what are we gonna do?”

Seth thought a moment. “Well…uh….today’s Monday…a holiday…Dave’s probably watching a game.”

“Then let’s attack!” Dean shouted.

“No. We’re not _attacking_. We’re getting Seth’s stuff. And we maybe shouldn’t do anything crazy considering we just promised mom we wouldn’t.” Roman told him. “Maybe we should wait a bit.”

“How long is a bit? I’m ready to kick his ass.” Dean whined.

“Dean, c’mon. We have to think this through. I’ll call Dave and plan on when I can get my stuff. Then, we’ll all go over there and get it. If Dave tries anything, then we defend ourselves. We’re _not_ throwing the first hit.” Seth warned.

Dean folded his arms. “Fuck. Five minutes after reuniting and you guys are still lame as hell.”

 

~~~ 

At school in the library, Dean found Galina. “Hey…” He smiled.

Galina glanced at him and returned to reading her book.

Dean sighed. “G, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m a jackass, and I’m selfish, and I’m an idiot. I really don’t deserve you…I had a huge falling out with my family…shit got intense, but that’s no reason to come after you.” He reached and grabbed her hand.

“Dean-”

“You’re an incredible, amazing, jaw-dropping girl. I dream of girls like you.” He said.

Galina huffed. “Thanks, but I can do without the compliment. Dean…maybe we’re too different. I admire your love for your brothers, and I’m so happy I met you…but I couldn’t imagine what you would be like if _we_ fought. That scares me.” She explained.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Dean kissed her hand. “I’m so sorry, Galina. Please give me another chance.”

Galina touched his hand. “Dean, I love you. And…yeah, it was shocking having you yell at me, but…you were going through a tough time. You needed to vent-”

“Not at you, though. Not at you, Galina.” Dean insisted. “I don’t want to ever yell at you again. At least, I’ll try not to. But I promise I’ll keep my temper. Please, Galina, I’m sorry.” Galina considered him.

“I think I need some time to think.” She said after a while. Dean hung his head.

“Fuck.” He swore and looked up at her. “Y-you…you sure?” Galina nodded.

“I’m sure, Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Dean stood up. “We’re going back to Dave’s apartment, to get Seth’s stuff. If…you’d want to go on another adventure.”

Galina gave a mischievous smile. “I’m in.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll let the guys know.” Before he turned to left, Dean stared at her. “I love you.” Galina blushed. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

~~~ 

On the Saturday morning, the kids were stationed outside Dave’s building.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this again.” Randy grumbled. Roman tickled his chin.

“I’ll make it up to you later, shnookums.” He said in a baby voice.

Randy grabbed his hand. “ _Five minutes_. Seth goes in, we stand at the door, we leave. _Nothing else_.” He turned and looked at the gang.

“Kapeesh?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved him off as he got out of the car. They all entered the building. The woman wasn’t there at the desk. It was empty. Puzzled, the kids looked at each other. Seth took a deep breath and reached over the desk. He typed in a code, opening the door. His friends looked at him. “What?”

 

~~~ 

When they got to the floor, the others stayed a few steps behind Seth. He knocked on Dave’s door.

“Coming.” Came a gruff call. Seth rubbed his palms together. Dean and Roman gave him encouraging nods. When the door opened, Dave stared at Seth.

“Hello.” “Hi.” Seth squared his shoulders. “You have my stuff?”

Dave nodded at the couch. There was a box filled with clothes, a charger, and a laptop case.

“Can you at least bring it to me?” Seth asked obnoxiously.

Dave rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you get it your damn self.”

“He will! And we’ll be watching!” Dean snapped suddenly. Roman held him. Seth closed his eyes.

“Jesus Christ.” Dave grumbled.

“Take it or leave it, Dave. Move.” Seth moved to go get his stuff. Roman, Dean, Randy, and Galina crowded themselves at the doorframe. Dave eyed them.

“You bastards try anything, and I’m calling the police.” Roman covered Dean’s mouth before he could say anything else. Seth picked up his box.

“Dave, I can’t believe you. I thought you loved me.” He said softly.

“Grow up, Seth. If you hadn’t gone crying to your brothers after I hit you, we’d still be together.”

“Do you know how fucking stupid you sound?!”

“Seth…let’s go.” Roman nodded. “Fine.” Seth walked past his ex. “Fucker.”

“That I was, Seth. That, I was.”

Just then, a lean, pale-skinned man with a short hairdo appeared.

“Dave? What’s going on?” He motioned to the kids.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked.

The man looked insulted. “Who the fuck are _you_?”

“Finn…this is Seth. Seth, this is Finn.” Seth looked at the man. He could feel his heart breaking all over again.

“Oh…nice to meet you.” He practically growled.

“Pleasure.” Finn turned back to Dave. “Baby, what he hell is going on?”

“Baby?” Roman asked. “ _Baby_.” Finn glared at him.

“I think we should go, now.” Galina suggested.

“Let’s get out of here. Come on, Seth.” Randy took the box of stuff.

Seth looked at Dave. “You didn’t even wait a week after we broke up? Dave, how could you?”

“Look, Seth. We’re all adults here. Now you have your shit, so just go.”

“We’re calling the police.” Dean said suddenly.

Dave snickered. “On who? I’m the one with noisy kids trespassing in my apartment!” “We’re not in your apartment, we’re out of it.” Roman said with a snobbish tone. “We can do whatever the fuck we want.”

“Alright, all of you get the hell out. You damn kids don’t know what you’re doin’.” Finn waved them away.

“ _You_ don’t tell _me_ what to do. I was his man before you.” Seth sneered.

The other man chuckled. “Aw, sweetie. _I_ was his man while he was _your_ man.”

“The fuck is this, a SZA song?” Dean snapped, “Let’s beat their ass!”

“No one is fighting anyone. Seth, _get the fuck out_!” Dave demanded.

Seth clenched his fist. “Fine, I’ll go. I just hope you don’t hit him like you did me.”

“Oh, he does.” Finn spoke up, “But unlike you…I can take it.” In a fit of rage, Seth pounced onto him, punching and clawing and screaming.

“Seth!” “Shit!” “Beat his ass!” The friends yelled at him.

Dave grabbed Seth and put him in a chokehold. “You little fucker! I should’ve killed you, you know that? Your damn whining and complaining…I should’ve fucking _killed_ you!” Seth’s face turned red instantly; he weakly punched at Dave’s arm.

“You piece of shit!” “Get the fuck off our brother!” Roman and Dean jumped onto Dave, who released Seth immediately. Finn joined in the fight again, and all five men were fighting. Randy went to go break them up. He was punched in the face but managed to hold his ground while he tried to intervene. Galina stayed by the door. Quickly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a recorder, just like they planned. “You motherfucker! I did everything for you!” Seth punched Dave in the face again. Dave shoved him into his brothers.

“Fucking brat! Fucking _brat_! I’m glad I dumped your ass! Too old for you anyway!” He screamed.

“Yeah? Well when you think about retiring in _two years_ , I’ll be there to collect my shit, grandpa!” Seth fumed. Dean and Roman kept him in place. Randy let go of Finn.

“You fuckers get the FUCK out of our house!” Finn yelled, shoving the quarterback.

“Hey…put your hands on me again and I’ll fuck your ass up, you hear me?” Randy pointed in his face. Finn slapped it. “Fuck you!”

“Hey!” Dave boomed. He was staring at Galina. “What are you holding?” He demanded

The girl flushed and took off. Finn shoved Randy out of the way and followed her.

“Galina, run!” “Go!” The boys took off; Seth tripped Dave. He fell and slammed his face against the floor.

“Shit!” Dave held his ever bleeding nose. Glaring at Seth he growled, “Fucking bitch. I can’t believe I actually loved you.” Seth kicked him in the ribs. “You never did, you bastard.”

 

~~~ 

Galina was halfway out the door when Finn grabbed her hair. “Where do ya think you’re goin, princess?” He snickered, pulling her back.

“OW! Help!!” Galina screamed. A man on the street pointed at the couple. “Hey! Let that girl go!”

“She’s just playing.” Finn tried to laugh off. Suddenly, Dean, Roman, and Randy crashed into them.

“Let her go!” “Fuck off my woman, you dick!” Dean punched Finn straight on the button. The other man fell to the ground, unconscious. Galina went to Dean.

“You got it on tape?”

“Yeah. It’s all here.” Galina shut off the recorder. Seth came down with his stuff.

“Where’s Dave?” Roman asked him. Seth shrugged. “Maybe I knocked him out again. I don’t really know. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He went to the car.

Galina turned to Dean. “You’re bleeding.” She cradled his face. “Yeah, but I’m alright. Not like I haven’t fought before.” He accepted a kiss.

Galina pulled out her handkerchief and started to wipe his face. “You were so brave fighting for your brothers.”

“I’ll always fight for my brothers. And you.” Dean smiled when she blushed.

Roman hugged Randy. “Are you alright?” Randy kissed him. “You scared the shit out of me, jumping into that fight.”

Roman smiled. “I’m okay…a little sore, but...”

“I’ll give you a sponge bath.” Randy kissed his forehead. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Yes, dad.” Roman chuckled. Seth honked the horn. “Let’s go!” He urged.

The kids jumped into the car. “Should we call the police?” Galina handed Roman the recorder. “Once we get a lawyer.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Not mom.”

“Then who? We can’t afford anyone.”

“Mom’s stressed enough with the baby, we’d be lucky enough to-” Suddenly, a police siren was heard, and the car came into view.

“Oh, shit.” “Step on it, Randy!” Randy floored the car out to the street, headed home. The kids panicked when the police continued to follow them.

“Well…crap.” Seth said.

“We’re dead. Dad’s gonna kill us.” Roman shook his head. “If mom doesn’t first.” Dean chuckled.

“We could be arrested for refusing to comply!” Galina panicked. “We’re not getting arrested.” Randy assured.

“How can you say that when we now have three cars following us?!” Seth shouted.

“Because your mom’s a lawyer and she’s gonna get us off.”

“Yeah… _after_ she kills us.” Dean corrected. “And she will.”

“She’ll kill us, and Dad’ll exorcise our ghosts to kill us _again_.” Roman thought aloud. “I just wanted to go to college.” He whimpered.

“You? I wanted to be an engineer…that’ll never happen now.” Dean pouted.

“And what about me? I’m going to be single for the rest of my life. The only dick I had was one belonging to a fuckhead.” Seth whined.

“Why are you all talking like you’re _actually_ going to die?” Randy spun the car around, “Hang on!” They all screamed as the car made its way down a steep hill.

“Well, we might die in this damn car! Then mom and dad can exorcise us twice!” Seth yelled.

“Shut up!”

“They’re getting closer!” There was a whole police squad behind the truck now. Randy continued to speed.

“Randy, slow down…they’re going to catch us anyway.” Roman warned.

“I got this! We’re almost home.” “Yeah, but we can’t lead them all the way there!” “Look out!”

“Shit!” Randy hit a curb. “Fuck, we’re gonna die!” Galina screamed.

“Everyone chill the fuck out, I got this!” Finally, Randy sped to the right and parked straight in front of the Helmsley home. The police surrounded the small truck. “Get out of the car now! We have you surrounded!” One chief announced with a bullhorn. The kids scrambled out, hands on heads.

“Get down!” “On your knees!” They obeyed. The door to the house opened, and Hunter and Stephanie appeared.

“What the hell?” “Boys?!”

“Mom! We’re innocent!” “We didn’t do anything this time!” Roman, Seth, and Dean argued.

“Quiet!” The police handcuffed all five of the kids. “Oh, my goodness.” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“And you want another one of these?” Hunter asked her, eyes twinkling. “Shut up, Hunter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post another work in this same series, but happening a little earlier (More deetz later)....thanks for reading loves! Enjoy! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	10. My Funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----ONE YEAR PRIOR TO ORIGINAL STORY----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!

Roman, Seth, and Dean were at the kitchen island when Stephanie and Hunter came downstairs.

“Good morning.” Stephanie smiled, a pink flush to her face.

“Morning…Happy Valentine’s Day, mom.” The boys got up and went to their mother. Seth handed her his.

“I made this from scratch…its priceless.” He puffed out his chest. “Aw, thank you, Seth.” Stephanie kissed his cheek.

“Mom, mine’s better, read it first.” Dean put his card over Seth’s. “No it’s not! Mom, read mine first-”

“Boys, come on.” Hunter poured some coffee. “Really, mine’s better.” Dean took Seth’s card and threw it at him. “Seth was just cheap.”

“You mother-”

“Seth, please.” Stephanie giggled, “I’m sure both of your cards are wonderful. Thank you.” She kissed Dean’s cheek.

Roman finally stepped up and handed her his card. “Happy Valentine’s, mom.”

“Thank you, Roman.” Stephanie shared a kiss with him before the boys went back to their breakfast. While Dean was eating his cereal, he looked over at his youngest brother.

Roman was writing on a small red heart-shaped paper. Dean immediately snatched it. “What’s this, Ro?”

“Dean! Give it back!” Roman chased him.

“Another Valentine? For who?” Dean handed the paper to Seth, who read aloud, “To Randy…”

“Randy Orton? Your quarterback?” Hunter inquired.

“N-no, i-it’s…it’s a practice one.”

“A practice one? Why would you need Randy for a practice Valentine?” Stephanie asked. “B-because i-it, it rhymes.” Roman defended lamely.

“Rhymes? With who?” Dean ruffled his brother’s hair.

“A-Andy…” Roman snapped.

Seth snorted. “Not Andy Thomas. In Chemistry? Ro, he’s a total nerd!”

“N-not, not him. A-another, another Andy.”

“Is he in school?” Hunter squinted his eyes.

“Yes. He goes to another school.”

“Which district?” Seth folded his arms. Roman huffed. “I-I, I d-don’t know…he’s…I met him at summer camp.”

“You haven’t been to summer camp in five years, Roman.” Dean rolled his eyes. “We kept in touch!”

“Alright, alright, everyone. Calm down. Leave Roman alone to make his Valentine. I’m sure it’ll be amazing, sweetie.” Stephanie assured. Roman sat back down, his red face fading back to his tan skin tone.

~~~

Before first period, Roman snuck into the locker room for his team. He made sure no one was there before heading to Randy’s locker. Deftly, Roman pulled out his small heart note and slipped it into the openings. Just then, the bell rang, and the young man was out back into the hallway.

 ~~

After practice, the whole football team was in the locker room, changing and showering. Roman was pulling on his t-shirt. He kept his eyes on Randy, who was rummaging through his locker. Roman felt his stomach drop. He left the note anonymous, but would Randy still find out it was him? While he was thinking this, Randy suddenly caught his eye. Roman looked away quickly to his locker. Randy threw a towel over his shoulder and sauntered towards the front of the room.

“Attention, team! Hey!” He shouted. The players all stopped talking and turned to look at their quarterback.

“Look, uh…I don’t know who slipped this little _note_ in my locker-” He held up the red paper. Roman froze. “But I’m not going to the dance with you. I’m not one for romance, or any of that shit. And it’s fucking sophomore year, guys. We have playoffs. No time for a fucking dance hall.” Randy said honestly. The players all snickered. Roman’s face heated.

“I appreciate the gesture, but…I don’t have time for a dance and a corsage and a suit. So…whoever left this…you know where to find me to get it back.”

Randy walked back to his locker. After a while, the players started to get loud again and talk. Roman started packing his bag. He fought to keep his tears in check as he made his way out, keeping his head down. He thought it would be a nice gesture, but clearly he was wrong. He shouldn’t have even bothered.

Roman made his way into the hallway and ran into Dean.

“Brooo…glad I found you. I’m gonna go dump some eggs onto Seth’s head. I need you to hold the container.” The red-head dragged his little brother through the crowd. Roman wiped his eyes furiously and sniffed. Dean stopped. He looked at Roman.

“Hey, someone got you fucked up?” He asked. Roman shook his head. “No…just a bad practice.” He lied. “Mhm.” Dean hesitated before dragging him again.

“C’mon. Seth’s only got so much time before his Chem class.”

 

~~~ 

At dinner, Roman quietly played with his food. He hadn’t spoken all day; didn’t even chuckle when Dean managed to pile three eggs onto Seth’s head. Their brother just ended up cursing Dean out and going home. When Hunter and Stephanie came home from work, they grounded Dean for a month. Seth fought for two, Dean fought for none.

“Roman…you have to eat, darling.” Stephanie told him. Roman sighed, bringing a small piece of potato to his mouth.

“Something went wrong with your Valentine?” Hunter asked him.

Roman immediately shook his head. “No.” “Ro said he had a bad practice today.” Dean chirped up.

“Oh? Did someone tackle you wrong?”

“Oh, Ro! Are you hurt?” Stephanie looked at him closely.

“No. Just missed a few calls.” “But you never miss a call.” Hunter argued. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yes.” Roman forced out. Hunter and Stephanie shared a look. “Well…if you say so…” Roman continued staring at his food, grateful his family didn’t push for once.

~~~ 

Dinner continued to be quiet, except for Dean and Seth arguing over who got the last slice of pie. When he was finished with his meal, Roman excused himself to finish homework. What he really did was bury himself in his duvet and try not to think about Randy. Roman couldn’t believe how dumb he was. Of course Randy wouldn’t want to be anyone’s date. Or maybe he somehow figured out it was Roman’s handwriting and _definitely_ didn’t want to be his date. The thought made Roman sick to his stomach. He should’ve known he wasn’t good enough for the quarterback.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Roman jumped at Dean’s hand on his head. “What?”

“You’re crying and sniffling over here. C’mon, man, talk to me.” Dean sat down next to him. Roman wiped his eyes. He didn’t even know he had been crying. He sat up to face his brother.

“I…I g-gave the note to Randy.” He said softly. Dean raised his eyebrows. “You have a crush on Randy?”

Roman kept his head down and nodded. “S-Since freshman year…”

“Well...he doesn’t have a boyfriend, does he? You could totally-”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay or not.” Roman interrupted, shaking his head. “H-He didn’t say anything today, b-but I still couldn’t tell.”

“So he _did_ say something to you.” Dean’s face hardened. “Do I need to fuck him up?”

“No…he-he, announced, announced it to the locker room. He said it was a nice gesture, but he didn’t have time for a dance, or any romantic shit.” Roman hugged himself.

“I feel so stupid.”

“Hey…it _was_ a nice gesture. Ro, you’re the most amazing guy I know. You don’t deserve Randy. He’s not good enough for you.”

“Cut the shit, Dean.” Roman snapped. “You know Randy’s too good for me.”

“I don’t want to hear you ever say that to me, understand? You’re _not_ saying those fucking words to me. Roman, you’re the fucking star. Randy’s lucky to even be able to talk to you on the team. He’s not even that good of a quarterback.” Dean pulled Roman into a hard hug.

“ _He’s_ not good enough for _you_ , Roman. No one is. I’mma put you on a fucking pedestal and keep you there until you realize it.” Roman sniffed again, wrapping his arms around Dean. “I really like him, Dean.”

“Then get your man, hell. But don’t ever think you’re not good enough, Reigns. You’re the fucking best.” Roman smiled. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, bro. The fucking bees knees you are.” Dean kissed his head. “Wanna watch a movie?” Roman nodded, a small smile on his face. Dean took his hand and lead him to the living room. He pulled out a leftover pizza to heat up while Roman picked a Sci-Fi.

“Did you know women were the original sci-fi creators? Mary Shelley started it with Frankenstein.” He said as Dean plopped down beside him.

“No shit. That’s something you don’t think about.” Dean stuffed his face with pizza as the movie played. Roman chuckled and grabbed a slice as well. The rest of the night was them watching old movies and eating their weight in food.

~~~

Randy was at his locker in the hallway when Dean approached him. “Sup, man.”

“Hey…Dean, right?” “Yep. Ro’s brother.”

“Oh, yeah. He talks about you sometimes.” “Mhm..” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. “He told me you got a little note yesterday, for the dance.”

“Oh…yeah…uh, did you, give it to me?” Randy asked.

Dean almost threw up. “No, man. I gotta date.”

“Oh.” Randy nodded.

Dean cleared his throat. “Do, uh, do you still got it?”

“The note? Yeah…here somewhere…” Randy opened his bag. Dean waited patiently, looking around. He locked eyes with Roman at his own locker. His brother’s eyes were wide and confused.

“What are you doing?!” He mouthed.

Dean shrugged and turned back to Randy. “Here.” Randy handed him the piece of paper.

“Wow. Surprised you kept it.”

“Well…it was a nice thing to do…and the note itself was cute, so.”

“I can give it back, I just wanted to borrow it for inspiration.” “Oh, yeah, sure. Uh…you know where to find me.” “Yeah, yeah.” Dean turned to go. Before he did, he turned again.

“Hey, Randy.” “Yeah, Dean?”

“Whoever gave this note to you…I know it took a lot of guts to do so… maybe you could find them and give them something more than a public rejection.” Dean said. Randy sighed. “I, uh…that makes sense, I guess.”

“Yeah. See you later.” “Later.” Randy watched as Dean left. He turned to go, and saw Roman. His teammate turned from his locker. When he saw Randy, Roman gave a small smile and headed back down the hall. Randy rubbed his head.

 ~~~

Roman was panicking the whole time he watched Dean and Randy. What the hell was his brother thinking? But then he saw Randy pull out the note. Roman couldn’t believe he kept it. Maybe…Randy wanted to find him. The thought put a smile on his face. He watched Dean leave, reading the note. Roman was going to punch him in the face. At least he managed a small smile when Randy looked at him. That’s all he could manage. His mind was reeling with what would happen. The dance was tomorrow, and most likely his date was going to be Dean and Seth. Once again.

 ~~~

Dean was seated on the benches of the field during Roman’s football practice. He hadn’t had a chance to read the note, since Seth got revenge for the egg thing by pantsing him and starting a fight. Seth ended up going home early while Dean literally hid from the teachers and his parents. So here he was, watching Roman play and opening the note to read. The note was written on a small red heart, made of construction paper. No decorations. Dean read to himself:

_To Randy:_

_Why do the stars shine?_

_Why do the birds sing?_

_Why does the lion roar?_

_Why does the bell ring?_

_If it has anything to do,_

_With the way I feel for you,_

_Then the reason these things appear,_

_Is because you, are so dear._

_This is not a call of the heart_

_But a call of the companion_

_Be my date to the Dance_

_And all troubles, we can abandon._

_From- Your Secret Admirer_

 

Dean smiled. Roman wasn’t the most creative guy ever, but he was damn good at writing. Dean tucked the heart into his jacket pocket. He looked up in time to see Roman tackle Randy to the ground.

“Whoo! That’s how you sack, Helmsley! Keep your feet, Orton!” The coach hollered. Dean clapped and applauded.

“That’s my brother!” He cheered. Roman blushed and waved at him. Randy came up behind him and said something, making Roman smile. Dean hopped off the benches and jogged over.

“Hey, bro. You gonna stay and shower?”

“Nah. I’m starving. I’m gonna shower at home. Lemme get my bag.”

“Alright. I’ll be in the car.” Dean watched him go.

Randy suddenly clasped his shoulder. “Ambrose.”

“Yeah?” “Uh…” Randy tugged at his jersey. Dean looked at him. “Spit it out, Orton.” “The note.” Randy blurted.

“C-can I have it back?” Dean shrugged and took it out. “Here. Don’t lose it.”

“I won’t.” Randy smiled. “Thanks, Dean.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean walked away towards the parking lot. He didn’t know if he made any difference like he’d hoped, but at least Roman might be able to sleep tonight.

 ~~~

The evening of the dance, the Helmsley boys were all dressed and ready in the kitchen. Stephanie made them some finger foods. “In case they don’t let you get seconds.” She assured. Hunter rolled his eyes.

“Alright, boys, picture!”

“Ugh…” “C’mon, dad.” “Do we have to?” Seth, Roman, and Dean all groaned. Their parents glared at them. The boys gave a collective sigh and posed. Hunter snapped a few photos before Stephanie joined them. When they were done, the boys kissed Stephanie goodbye and followed Hunter to the car.

“Okay…no getting anyone pregnant, no ‘random trips’ to the beach, no-”

“It’s a _dance_ , dad.” Seth said from the front seat.

“I don’t care. Don’t do something you’ll regret 16 years later, like your mom and I.” Hunter said sternly. The boys looked at him. Dean nudged Roman in the backseat. “He’s talking about you, you know.” He blamed.

Roman snorted. “Yeah. I’m the little hell-raiser who starts fights with my brothers.” He shoved Dean back. Dean chuckled.

~~~ 

At the dance, the music was loud and obnoxious. Perfect for teenagers. The lights shone blue and green and purple in reference to the theme of the dance- Ocean Wave Utopia. There were more finger foods served on tables against the walls. The punch hadn’t been spiked yet, but leave it to Dean. The middle child of the triplets made his way to the table. A chaperone teacher eyed him deftly. Dean grinned. Seth came up to the chaperone and started to dance suggestively. The teacher huffed and yanked Seth towards the entrance. Dean took his chance. He swiftly pulled out his bottle of Hennessey and dumped the entire thing into the punch. Roman, who had found a table, shook his head as his brothers made their way over. Both had drinks. Dean put a glass to Roman’s lips. “Take a swig of that, bro.” Roman did. The Hennessey stung like hell, but the punch was good. Seth took his own sip.

“Ahhh…you’re a talented son of a bitch, Helmsley.” He complimented Dean. “Couldn’t do it without my partner in crime, Helmsley.” Dean tapped his glass.

Roman got up to get food. When he returned, the brothers scarfed down the various sandwiches, wings, deviled eggs, and the like. Dean burped loudly.

“That wasn’t mom’s, but it wasn’t bad.” Seth nodded in agreement. Roman didn’t answer. His big brown eyes had fallen on the most beautiful thing in the world. Across the room, Randy Orton was standing against the wall. He wore a simple black suit, with a black collared shirt open at the neck. He spoke and laughed with one of the cheerleaders, a brunette wearing a tight-fitting red dress. Roman’s shoulders sagged. She probably wasn’t his date, but could’ve been. Roman lowered his head. His old feelings were coming up again. He reached for a wing and stuffed his face.

“Slow down, Big Dog.” Seth laughed.

“Yeah, Ro. I know you need to get big for college but damn.” Dean sipped more of his punch. Roman ignored them both, completely focused on the sweet BBQ sauce that covered the wings.

~~~ 

After another hour and a half of excited dance songs, the music changed to a sweet ballad. Seth found his on-off girlfriend, Renee, and managed to persuade her into a dance. And by persuading, he let her slap him a couple of times before dragging him to the dance floor. Seth smiled while holding her in his arms. She was a pain, but she was worth it. Dean managed to sweet talk a young freshman- Becky- into a dance. She stepped on his toes multiple times, but Dean was too drunk to care. And he was pretty sure Becky had sipped some of the punch too. Roman was mostly left alone at the table. He shared a dance with Brock until his girlfriend came back from the bathroom, but other than that, Roman just enjoyed watching everyone. He laughed when Becky tripped over Dean for the thousandth time. He searched for Randy throughout the night, but the quarterback was nowhere to be found. He probably had something better to do. Roman played with his cup. He just hoped Randy was having some fun. A sudden movement made Roman look up. Dean.

He smiled, and held out his hand. Roman took it and followed him to the dance floor. His brother pulled him close as they started to dance.

“Remember what I said? His loss.” Dean said in his ear.

Roman nodded, blinking tears away. He shouldn’t be upset over someone who he couldn’t really claim as his, but he couldn’t help it. He felt something for Randy that was beyond physical. The quarterback was smart, and had a great sense of humor, and was very inclusive. He always made sure Roman knew about team outings, and always asked about homework. He went out of his way for Roman, and that’s what Roman fell in love with. Maybe he should’ve come clean about the note. He didn’t know what Randy would’ve said. But some answer is better than no answer. Roman held Dean tighter to hide his coming tears. Dean rubbed the back of his head.

“That’s okay, Big Dog.” They danced slowly to the music, the lights low. Roman stopped crying, but kept his head down. After a few minutes, Dean said,

“Look, I know we’ve only been brothers for all our lives…but, the thing is, Ro…I’m starting to feel something for you. And…call me crazy, but I think you feel it too…” Roman suddenly bubbled up into laughter.

Dean’s straight face faltered. “I’m- I’m serious, Roman…” But even he couldn’t stop chuckling. Roman pushed him gently and laughed again. Dean always had a way to make him feel better.

He went into a hug. “Love you, man.”

“Love you too.” Dean patted his back. “You’re the shit.” They stayed holding each other as the music started slowing again. As they danced, Roman felt a tap on his shoulder.

“May I cut in?” A familiar voice asked. Roman froze. Dean released him to turn around. Randy. He smiled softly, and held up the red note. Roman blushed, his mouth going to the floor.

“Uh…uh…” He stuttered. Dean shoved him forward.

“Yes. By all means.” He winked at his brother. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Roman swallowed. He looked at Randy. The other man naturally grabbed his hand and waist to dance, not saying anything. Roman stayed silent as well, his chin on Randy’s shoulder. They moved back and forth slowly. Randy was a pretty good dancer. He kept Roman close as he swayed across the floor, his arm tightening. Roman’s heart was pounding. All he could think was _What the fuck?_ And _Why?_ But his thoughts were also attentive to how good Randy felt. All hard, and all muscle. He smelled _so_ good. His neck was _right_ there. His skin looked so smooth...

“Roman?”

“Huh!” Roman snapped his head, a red blush on his face.

Randy stared at him. “I was asking if you left me the note.”

“Oh.” Roman blinked. “Uh…yes…b-but it was just to ask you to the dance.” He said quickly. Randy nodded. “I figured.”

Roman blinked at him. “How?”

“Dean Ambrose was down my neck about a fucking note. It had to be important enough to someone he knew. And he doesn’t really care about anyone but you.” Randy rolled his eyes. Roman chuckled.

“Yeah…that makes sense.”

“And…I snuck into coach’s office and found some of your written contracts. The handwriting matched.” At that, Roman laughed fully. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“It’s worth it. I felt bad about my stupid announcement. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” Randy idly stroked Roman’s hand with his thumb. Roman heated up a full twenty degrees.

“U-uh…y-you, you didn’t know…I w-was embarrassed, but you didn’t know…”

“No, I was a jerk. I shouldn’t have shot you down like that. I know I wouldn’t like it if it happened to me.” Randy sighed. “I’m sorry for what I said. But, I only said it because…I’m not really looking for anything right now.”

Roman bit his lip, trying to process the words. “T-that-, that’s okay…I just…wanted to see if you’d, uh, go t-to the d-d-dance, with me…it’s, it’s not…it’s not-”

“A call of the heart.” Randy finished. Roman smiled. “Yeah…it’s not that.”

“Then…we’re good? Cuz I really like dancing with you.” To prove his point, Randy turned around and dipped him.

Roman laughed. “I really like dancing with you too.” He said honestly. Randy smiled, his blue eyes radiant. Instead of saying something else, Roman put his arms around Randy’s neck and rested his head on his collarbone. Randy hugged him tight, their dance seeming to go on forever. And they stayed there until the dance was well over. Roman lifted his head to look at Randy. The quarterback nodded his head towards the entrance. Dean, Seth, Stephanie, Hunter, and Randy’s parents were watching them, smiling like idiots. Roman pulled away from Randy quick, blushing from embarrassment. Randy rubbed his head.

“Thanks for the dance, Helmsley.” He smiled at his date. Roman returned the gesture. “Likewise, Orton.” Randy walked in time with him towards their families.

“Hey…” Randy took Roman’s hand and placed the red note in his palm. Roman furrowed his brow. “Why are you giving it back?” “I dabble in poetry too.” Randy shrugged.

~~~ 

On the ride home, Roman felt the paper burning his hands.

“Roman…you and Randy looked so adorable together.” Stephanie gushed.

“Of course they did. My boy looks good with everyone.” Hunter said proudly. Roman hummed a response, smiling goofily at the paper.

“Yeah, Ro you had Randy as putty in your hands.” Seth ruffled his hair.

“Hey, before you know it, he’s gonna have broken hearts all over the school.” Dean said happily.

“District.” Stephanie corrected.

“City.” Hunter added.

“The state!” Seth slapped Roman’s thighs. “Roman, you’re onto bigger and better things.”

Roman flushed. “It was just a dance…”

“That’s my boy. Modesty is key.” Hunter turned the car onto their street.

“Why you staring at that paper like that?” Dean pulled off his tie.

“Randy gave it back…he said he’d lose it.”

“What? All he’s gotta do is put it in his fucking drawer.” Dean snapped.

“Dean.” Stephanie warned. “Sorry, _drawer_.”

Roman shook his head. “It’s not a big deal. And I wanted to keep it anyway.” Dean folded his arms. “Hmph.”

“He really could’ve kept it, Roman.” Hunter said. Roman ignored them, his eyes glued to the paper.

“Maybe it’s their little secret, Hunter.” Stephanie smiled at her son through the mirror.

“Yeah…something like that.” Roman nodded. After a while, Dean fell asleep on Roman’s shoulder, snoring loudly. Seth fell asleep on his other shoulder. They both started to snore, and Hunter almost threatened to take them back to the school.

~~~ 

The family entered their house. The boys said goodnight to their parents and went to their separate rooms. Roman changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He was about to read the paper, when someone knocked on his door. Roman scoffed.

“Open.” He called impatiently.

Dean came in. “Sup, Big Dog? You gotta tell me what happened!” He jumped onto Roman’s bed, cuddling him. Roman flushed, rolling his eyes.

“Nothing happened. We just danced.”

“Did he grab your ass?”

“No.” Roman huffed. “He’s not a pig…like someone I know.” He flinched when Dean flicked his ear.

“Fucker. Anyway, he didn’t say anything? Didn’t try to kiss you?”

“No. H-He’s, he’s not looking for anything right now.”

“Bummer.” Dean pouted. He patted Roman’s thigh. “Well, I’m glad you got your dance, Big Dog.” Roman smiled. “Me too.”

“What did the note say?”

“I _was_ about to read it, but…”

“Nice! Read it out loud.” Dean was practically on top of Roman, chatting in his ear.

Roman looked at him. “Dean…”

“What?”

“I wanna read it in private.”

“Oh, c’mon, Ro! I wanna see!”

“Fine.  _After_ I read it.” Roman smiled smugly when his brother obeyed.

“Fine.” Dean grumbled, “Fuckin’ privacy. We’re never private for any shit…now he wants to read a little note by himself, cuz it’s _Randy_.”

Roman shoved him to the side of the bed and rolled over. “You’re impossible.” He flipped on his table light and read the paper:

 

 

 

Dear Roman:

Why does the wolf howl?

Why does the tiger prowl?

Why does the moon glow?

Why does the cloud show?

If, for any reason

It has something to do with you

Then my goodness,

That’s a lovely reason too

This isn’t a call of heart

But a call of the friend

Be mine for tonight and tomorrow

When tomorrow never ends

 

From-Randy, a jerk who has a heart

 

 

Roman was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He handed the note to Dean and rolled over to stare up at his ceiling. He felt good. Better than when this whole thing started. It was okay that Randy didn’t want anything serious; it wasn’t the end of the world. And maybe…things would change for the new year. Roman still didn’t know for sure if Randy was straight or not. But if he could tell by the way Randy had held him so close…

“Wow, Orton’s pretty smooth with the word fuckin’ huh?” Dean chuckled. “You think he’ll be feelin’ you sometime, Ro?”

Roman didn’t answer. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, but he couldn’t keep his heart from fluttering. Maybe this night was the start of many nights. And even if it wasn’t, Roman was definitley sure he’d enjoy the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So for Valentine's Day, I thought I'd post this little slice of life episode...taking place the year before the original story starts. Hope you all enjoy this little piece! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter :)

After two days of trials, Stephanie managed to get all five kids off with community service. Galina and Randy were grounded until they graduated from college. As the family exited the courthouse, Stephanie turned to her boys.

“You three are grounded until you’re forty.”

“Mom, we’re sorry.” Seth said for the hundredth time. “We only acted in defense this time.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hunter pointed out. “You had no business going back to Dave’s house.”

“I needed my laptop cover.” Seth grumbled.

“Ugh, you boys are so spoiled.” Stephanie huffed. “I need a glass of wine.”

“But, mom? you’re not allowed to drink.” Dean objected.

“I’m allowed _one_ glass of wine during my pregnancy. And this is it.”

“Have we told you how much we love you?” Roman smiled.

“That’s not going to work anymore, Ro. You three are staying in the house. And _you’ll_ raise this baby.” Stephanie put her hand on her stomach. “Hopefully it won’t be another boy.” She said, cutting her eyes towards them.

Roman huffed. “Can I at least call-”

“ _No_.” Hunter interrupted. “No Randy, no Galina, no Renee, _no_. You boys are going to die in that house, you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” The triplets groaned. The family piled into the car and took off for home.

 

~~~ 

When they stepped inside, Stephanie gasped. “Oh, my goodness!” The living room was decorated in pink, blue, and yellow balloons. There was a large cake covered in rainbow icing, with numerous gifts: stuffed animals, baby clothes, and toys. At the counter, Randy, Galina, Renee, and their parents were all waiting.

“Surprise!” They shouted.

“What is going on?!” Stephanie laughed.

“Our best gift to you yet,” Hunter kissed her cheek, “Happy belated Birthday, sweetness.”

The boys joined them. “We planned the whole thing, mom.” Dean informed. “The arrest, the police, everything.”

Stephanie looked at them. “Y-You mean, y-you didn’t go to Dave’s for the stuff?”

“Nope. We went so we could have a chase.” Roman smiled. “And it was so cool! You should’ve seen your face!” Seth hugged her tight.

“But, the police-”

“My squad from college.” Hunter beamed. “The boys came to me with the idea while you were on bedrest. I didn’t approve at first, but…they broke me.”

“We paid him back our allowance.” Dean grumbled. “And it was worth it.” Hunter pulled Stephanie close. “All for you, Steph.”

“That’s why the judge only gave you community service. Because the five of you,” She looked at Galina, Renee and Randy, “Were supposed to have at least three months.”

“Well, I’m glad we got one heck of a lawyer.” Randy joked.

  
“C’mon, mom…open your gifts!” The boys led her to the counter, where everyone sang Happy Birthday again. Stephanie grinned when she opened up Seth’s broken vase. “Oh, honey…you fixed it.” There was now an obvious crack in the middle, but Stephanie kissed her son. “Thank you.”

“We’re sorry for fighting, mom.” Seth apologized.

“We’ll never fight like that again.” Roman promised.

“Oh, you will…but at least promise me that you’ll remember that you’re brothers.”

“We will.”

“We promise.” Dean kissed her cheek. “We never meant to scare you.”

“I love you, boys.” “Love you, too.”

“Okay, okay, enough with the mush….” Hunter waved at them. “Picture!” The mother and boys posed for the camera. When they were done, Randy came and took a picture of the whole family. After a dozen more pictures Seth found Renee.

“Hi…” Renee gave him a small smile. “Hey.”

“Um…Renee I’m sorry. For everything. The lies, the cheating, the secrecy…”

“It’s okay,” Renee said, “You really loved him.”

Seth sighed. “Yeah, but…you didn’t deserve to be left in the dark.”

“No, I didn’t. I really thought, this time-”

“I know. I took advantage of your trust. Renee, I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Seth begged.

Renee shrugged. “It’ll take some time…but we’re good for now. You’re still my best friend.” Seth immediately hugged her.

“You’re my best friend too. I love you so much.” “Love you too.” Renee punched him in the chest.

“Ow!”

“That’s for fucking me _and_ that creep at the same time.”

“Dammit.” Seth grumbled, rubbing his pecs. “I wish you would’ve left that part out.”

Galina went to Dean. “Need help with that?” She smiled at his struggle with cutting the cake. “I got this, lil’ mama.” But suddenly his piece dropped onto the floor. “No, I don’t.”

Galina took the cutter away from here. “Let lil’ mama help you.”

Dean grinned at her. “So are we back together, then?”

“Dean, you practically lost your nose to defend me,” Galina put icing on his nose, “We’re in it for the long haul.” “That’s what I like to hear.” Dean got a fingerful of icing and did the same, making her laugh.

Roman and Randy poured the drinks. “I’m sorry I scared you,” Roman apologized, “I know how much you worry about me.”

Randy kissed his head. “You did it for your brothers. I’m proud of you. I just…can’t help but worry.”

“I adore you.” Roman reached up to kiss him. “Everyone! Let’s gather for one more picture with the presents!” Hunter announced. The families crowded in the living room, where Hunter was setting up an automatic camera. He activated it and joined them on the other side of the couch.

“Alright, everyone say, ‘Steph’s the best!’” “Steph’s the best!” They all smiled at the flash of the camera.

 

~~~ 

_Three Weeks Later_

“Roman! Something came in the mail for you!” Stephanie called upstairs. Roman came down, laptop in hand. “Yeah, mom?”

“Here.” He took the envelope.

“Oh.” Roman’s heart flipped. “It’s a letter from Stanford. I applied for Early Athletes.” He said aloud.

“Well…?” Stephanie prompted.

Roman shook his head. “I…I’m scared. What if I didn’t get it? This isn’t a large envelope. It looks like a rejection letter.”

“Sweetie…you can’t be serious.” Stephanie looked at him.

“I’m just saying how I feel.”

“Honey, open the letter.”

“I can’t! This is too much pressure.” Roman said dramatically.

“That’s it, give it here.” Stephanie snatched the envelope. “Mom, no!” Stephanie opened the letter and read it.

“Oh.” She said bluntly.

“Mom, _please_ , don’t read it to me yet!” Roman begged.

Stephanie sighed. “Fine.” She put the letter back and gave it to him. “But know before your father comes home, ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Roman sat down on the couch. The reason he didn’t want to open the letter was because Stanford was his and Randy’s safe school. If he got in, and Randy didn’t, it’d be complicated. And Roman wasn’t sure he was ready to leave Randy yet. Sure, they had one more year of school, but…there was still so much to do. Roman dialed Randy’s number.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey…” Roman set his computer down. “Wanna go for lunch?”

“Sure. Um…I got a letter from Stanford.” Randy said quietly. Roman blinked. “I did too.”

“Did…did you read it?”

“No, not yet.”

“Me neither.” There was a long silence. Roman played with his shorts.

“So…we could, go to lunch, and, read our letters together.” Randy suggested.

“Ok…” Roman sighed. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll work something out.” Randy told him.

Roman bit his lip. “It’s just…I don’t want us to be separated yet. I don’t feel that we’re done with what we have.”

“Roman, we’ll be _fine_. I believe we’re meant to be, and we’ll find a way.”

Roman nodded. “I believe it too, Randy…I’m just really worried.” “Don’t be. Our education should come first anyway.”

“I… _you_ come first.”

“Roman-” “Let’s talk later. I’ll come pick you up.”

 

~~~ 

When they got to the restaurant, Randy ordered them milkshakes. Roman put his envelope down. “My mom opened it, but she didn’t tell me.”

“My dad threatened to open mine.” Randy chuckled. “He’s really hoping I get the best deal.”

“Same…” Roman looked at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I’m so jittery. But, I’m kind of obsessed with you.”

Randy smiled and kissed him. “I’m obsessed with you too…I adore you, actually.”

“Randy, I _really_ want us to go to college together. Even if we don’t work out there, I’m not done trying with you.” Roman said honestly. Randy stared at him.

“We still have two other schools…I know this was our main one, but…as long as we have each other we’ll be happ-”

“Have you dicks seriously not opened up the letters yet?!” Dean approached the table.

“Dean, what the fuck are you doing here?” Roman asked.

“It’s a public restaurant, fucker.” Seth joined Dean at the table, followed by Renee and Galina.

“Wait, how did you all know we’d be here?” Randy held up his hand.

“This is the hangout, man. Where’ve you been?” Renee chuckled as she and Galina forcefully slid in. Dean slid in next to Roman, and Seth followed.

“Seriously?” Roman rolled his eyes.

“Just open the fucking letters.” Dean shoved him. “Alright! Shit.” Roman and Randy picked up their envelopes.

“Hey,” Randy touched his hand. “No matter what, we’ll figure it out.” Roman nodded and accepted a kiss.

“C’mon, already!” The friends urged them on. “Alright, alright! Sheesh.” The boys opened the letters.

“Oh…” Roman said.

“What?” Dean read over his shoulder. “Shit of shits! Roman you got accepted!” He shook him. “Congratulations, bro!”

Roman smiled. “I…I got accepted. I did it…Randy?” He looked at his boyfriend.

Randy, Renee, and Galina were smiling. He turned the paper. “I got in too. Full scout scholarship?”

“Full scout scholarship!” Roman laughed. “We’re going to Stanford!”

“Baby, I love you.” Randy pulled him in for a steamy kiss. “Mhm…I love you too…” Roman moaned into his mouth. They kissed passionately, ignoring their friends’ obvious disgust. After a while, Dean broke them up.

“Ok, ok…we have to celebrate.”

“Milkshakes on the scholarship couple?” Seth suggested.

“Well of course, _duh_. But I mean, like, a trip or something.”

“A trip, babe?” Galina questioned.

“Where?” Renee fluffed her hair.

“I don’t know…oh, Vegas!” Dean snapped his fingers.

“Vegas?” Roman and Randy said together. “There’s no way in hell our parents’ are letting us go to Vegas.” Seth argued.

“Maybe. We still got two months of school left ‘til summer. If we all make good grades, do chores, and keep our mouths shut, they might let us go on a weeks’ vacation!” Dean sat back down.

“Maybe…but what would we do? Half of us aren’t even 18.” Roman pointed out.

“I can get us fake I.Ds!” Galina offered. Everyone looked at her. “What?”

“Well, if it works…I’m down.” Renee smiled. “Same. Let’s go gamble and drink our way into senior year!” Randy raised his milkshake.

“Yeah!” “Bay area in Vegas, bitch!” The friends raised their own glasses to a new year, and a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my this was hard. Was the ending a little too vague? Let me know if you all want the sequel (which i'll probably start writing soon). What's gonna happen in Vegas? Thanks so much for reading this story, all. I really appreciate it! You all are so great and sweet! See you in the next one! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
